Alexander Belmont
by Harbinger Of Kaos
Summary: AU/Cross: Xander is chosen to bear the mantle of the Belmont s and the Forgemaster, when the Gods of old decide the PTB isn t getting the job done, watch as he fights for what he believes in. Starts out Castle and expands, Xanderx?
1. Chapter 1

Alexander Belmont

While I am dealing with writers block for my other stories I wrote this, I am also publishing this on Twisting the Hellmouth to gather a better idea on whether I should continue or not, for those new readers you can find me of under same name.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who appear in this work of fiction, despite my desire to do so.

*Thoughts*

"_Whispering_"

"**Yelling!**"

"Speaking"

Chapter 1:

When mortal man took over the lands from the Old ones they turned towards the heavens for guidance, so the creator gave rise to the Gods of diverse pantheons, these divine beings were tasked with protecting and guiding man until such time when they were no longer needed.

Once the diverse faiths seem to weaken or disappeared, the Gods humbly removed themselves as instructed by their creator, only coming to answer the calls of their remaining followers and under the direst of times.

To make sure a balance was maintained, the Creator made what was known as the Powers That Be, they helped keep the status quo, watching for anything that could disrupt it. They in turn had agents on Earth, champions if you will to defend man against the darkness that roamed the land.

For a time all was well, however the former guardians took notice that unlike them, who tried to ensure man lived in peace and push back the darkness, whether by their hand or those chosen, these Power's only kept it at bay, they neither advanced the light nor weakened it they simply kept it in between.

At first this was not seen as a problem, but soon the darkness took notice the lack of resistance when it came to small scale insertions, only when they attempted large scale assaults were they stopped by these new guardians chosen warriors.

What's more they did not move in personally like the ancient gods but let their champions battle them on their own, regardless of their casualties, this soon allowed the darkness to plant their forces wherever they desired so long as they did not push beyond their limits.

Though they were still kept in check by the Slayer, the Power's greatest weapon, the darkness still had a better foothold in the mortal realms and sadly the gods could do nothing to aid them, for the new guardians would not allow it, the gods of course were angered by this but could do nothing less they incur the wrath of their creator.

So they watched on, waiting and hoping for an opportunity to once more aid their former charges in tipping the scales back in their favor.

And as they watched the found their attention focused on one of the active gateways of hell, in a little town known as Sunnydale, its inhabitants unaware of the danger they were in by living on top of what the Spaniards called, La Boca del Infierno, or Hellmouth, if you prefer, which coincidently now rested in the most ironic of places, the High School, making the term "High School is Hell" quite literal.

The defense against the ancient evils, such as vampires and demons, laid in the hands of the current Slayer, Buffy Anne Summers and here colleagues; her second watcher Rupert Giles, the intelligent Willow Rosenberg and witty Alexander L. Harris.

Together they fought the monsters that dwelled there, overcoming many challenges in their way, soon they were joined by the ensouled vampire Angel and though often times unwilling the queen of the school Cordelia Chase.

It was during one of their battles against the master vampire Lothos, a prophecy was revealed that showed the Slayer would perish at his hands, her friends were sadden by this and all hopes for saving her were all but lost, the PTB simply accepted it as part of the balance and prepared for the next in line to defeat the ancient vampire.

What neither the rest of the "Scoobie gang" as they were called or the PTB realized was that Xander, as he was known by many, refused to accept this, so much so he forced the vampire Angel into the lair of the Master, regardless of the danger.

There they found her lifeless body in a pool of water, Xander quickly rushed in an gave her CPR, and when she took a lung full of air something happened no one could have predicted, the Slayer line was twined, Buffy remained the Slayer while another had been called.

This shocked the PTB as it should not have occurred, she should have died, they had made the prophecy, they had witnessed the event before hand, yet now it was null and void, all thanks to one boy with no special abilities whatsoever.

This did not sit well with them and steps would now have to be taken to ensure the balance was maintained, and what's more they must observe this boy more carefully should he prove to be nuisance.

However his act of courage and loyalty was not just watched by the PTB but the gods as well, for they too utilized prophecies but not as an early warning or a means of control, but as a test of character, to deemed them worthy of the title champion.

They watched as Xander continued to fight, regardless of his friend's pleas to stop or their attempts to push him away, they considered him the weak link, the powerless one, when in reality he was their strongest, for he chose to fight without any abilities to aid him just like many heroes of old.

And just like them, the Gods decided he deserved the opportunity to become more than he was, to fulfill his potential and become a true champion, for anyone could selected to become a champion but very few chose the path.

The question now was how to approach him? The Powers would not allow him to be enhanced for fear he may unravel their precious balance.

The answer came when the head of the Norse gods, Odin used his gift of foresight and saw an event in which their fellow god Janus would be invoked by one of his followers on All Hallows Eve, or Halloween as it is now known.

They approached the god of change and he agreed this was their best opportunity to act now the question was in what form they could empower him.

Janus, search through the many planes of reality looking for the right characteristics that could be used for the young man, he it had to be something that would work for a place like the Hellmouth as well as something the boy would jump at the chance to help in the fight.

He soon found it in the form of a reality were the ancient forces of darkness existed and were led by an ancient Vampire of terrible powers who was constantly thwarted by a family that stood against him from the very beginning.

Of this family Five stood above the rest, one the originator of the line an honorable and just knight, another who with many allies defeated the creature, one who was considered the greatest of them all, another who though once used as weapon of the dark was saved in time to vanquish the evil, and finally one who combined his combat skills with the magic arts.

And one more caught his interest, a man who had a dark past and power yet had earned his redemption and peace.

Janus took objects connected to them and easily duplicated their greatest weapon, now all was set and the only thing missing was the players involved.

_Sunnydale, California, USA October 31__st__…_

Xander was currently cursing his High School principal and his luck.

The first, because the high and mighty Principal Snyder had "volunteered" him, Willow and Buffy as chaperones for the small and innocent children of this hell hole during Halloween, the one time in the year the night life backed off from causing havoc.

Naturally the universe couldn't cut them a break so it gave them guard duty courtesy of the troll.

So him and the girls made their way towards this new costume shop that had just opened, Ethan's it was called, everything was half off since it was the grand opening, so of course they just had to take this opportunity.

This is where the second curse came, when in his attempts at his time honored tradition of 10 dollar costume, thanks to his parents vice for the sauce, was denied as a kid took the last toy gun in the bin.

*Ah damn it, that was the last one now what am I going to do?* He thought glumly as he searched for Buffy and Willow.

He found them near a Victorian dress; from where he stood he could overhear his best friend tell the slayer that it would impress Angel.

From the looks on the blond Slayers face she was hooked.

*What I wouldn't give for her to look at me like that.* he thought as he still retained feelings for the girl he considered his personal hero, the only one who he felt just as strongly was Cordelia Chase, Queen C to her subjects.

*Maybe it's because I am so far out of their league, I feel that way.* He thought as he approached them.

Though those feelings sometimes dimmed whenever they patrolled as they all thought he should leave the dangerous parts to them who had knowledge and power, and that sadden him, as all he wanted was to make sure they were safe.

"Hey there ladies, what's the what?" He asks with a smile.

"Oh not much Xander, Willow just helping me find the perfect costume, and wait till you get a load of hers." The blonde says while the redhead blushes.

*I really have to tell Willow I don't feel that way about her.* He thought as he sees the blush despite her best efforts.

Many people thought he was not the kind of guy who notices things, but in actuality he had a rather uncanny eye for looking at a person and finding out what makes them tick, he just didn't apply this to school academics.

In this case he was aware of his friends crush, and just could not find a way of letting her down gently.

*That and she could use some magical wammy to set me on fire after Buffy beats the crap out of me.* He privately thinks, though soon his attention is brought back by the readhead.

"So Xander, have you found something to wear?"

"Not yet, some kid took the last piece I needed for my soldier get up, so I got to keep looking." He replies.

"Need a hand?" Buffy asks.

"Nah, I can manage you two head out, I'll meet up at your house Buff." He says to the Slayer.

"Okay, Xander, will see you there, come on Willow we need to get you ready." She says as she takes the blushing redhead away.

Xander kept looking through the shop pausing only for a moment to gaze at a costume only walk away when he saw he couldn't afford it or wouldn't fit.

He was about to give up when…

"May I help you young man?" a British voice said.

"GYAH!" The young man screa…yells in a manly voice.

"Don't do that!" he chastises the man.

"I do apologize, but I could not help but notice you seemed to have a problem, my good fellow." The man spoke.

"Uh yeah, I am looking for a costume since my _principal_…" saying the word as a curse "…made me and some friends take some kids out and well I am a bit short on cash." He replied.

"Hmm, you wouldn't by any chance by attending Sunnydale High, now would you young man?" the man asks.

"Yeah."

"Do you happen to know a Rupert Giles by chance?" He asks with a smile.

"G-man? Sure he's our librarian, you know him?" He asks in turn.

"G-man? Heh heh heh, what a quaint little name, yes I know him from back in the day, he and I were mates back at Oxford, oh the stories I could tell you about him, oh but where are my manners, Ethan Rayne at your service, as the name of the front suggest I am the owner of this establishment." Ethan speaks as he offers his hand.

"Alexander Harris, you can call me Xander for short…" he replied the gesture "…now about those stories." He finishes hopping to get some dirt on the stuffy librarian.

"Oh now I can't divulge any secrets, but if you can remind of the time we took part in, what you call a panty raid I believe, back in Liverpool, I guarantee that will get a rise out of him, Ha!" He laughs and Xander has to contain his at the thought of Giles doing such a thing.

"Oh man, I can wait to tell the girls, they'll flip, anyway can you help me out? I really don't want to deal with the tr… my teacher." He asks.

"Hmm, you know I believe I have something that just might, come with me please." The mage says as he leads the young man to the back.

Once there Xander sees some boxes and something covered under a tarp, he sees Ethan walking up to it and pulls it away, Xander was blown away by the costume.

It was mannequin wearing something out of fantasy story; it had armored leg guards above knee high black leather boots, a gauntlet on the Left arm and a breast plate all black with golden designs in them, the right arm was a black leather glove with two ornate bracelets, an open coat with no sleeves and armored shoulder guards with a black shirt underneath the breastplate, there was a black cloth for a headband over a white long haired wig and it had three weapons on it a leather whip, a handled chain that ended in a small morning star and a long sword, and a ornate brass belt with black stones in the octagonal shapes from with the whip and chain were tied.

(A/N: For those wondering why I chose the sixth man, I shall explain in the end.)

"Here we are I believe it just your size, my friend." Ethan says to the awestruck man.

"I-I can't afford this, I mean just look at it!" Xander exclaims

"Oh no need to worry about that, it's already been paid for, it's a custom job you see, and sadly the person who made the request will no longer be able to use it."

"What happened? And why did he ask for something so specific?"

"Well to answer your first question, the person in question is no longer among the living, I heard he was involved in an accident involving barbecue forks, or something like that…"

*Vampires* Thought the teen when he heard the popular alibi for an attack.

"And in answer to your second question, the young man was an avid player of video games you youngsters are into this days, and found an image of canceled one, according to what he told me this is the lead characters look, he was a powerful Vampire hunter among other things, said capable of defeating any creature of the night, including the most powerful being count Dracula himself." Ethan said.

Ethan normally wouldn´t have done something so trivial as to build a costume, even if the results of this night could be considered interesting enough to warrant it, still the young man had this feeling to him that made the mage go through with it.

"I´ll take it!" Xander says having heard enough to accept the kind offer, not knowing he is about to step up in a big way.

_Summers residence…_

Joyce Summers was getting ready to leave with her youngest daughter Dawn, much to young girls irritation, to the party over at the gallery, while her eldest and her friend got into their costumes.

Soon she heard a knock at the door.

*Must be Xander.* the eldest Summers woman thought.

"I'll get it!" Dawn said from the living room.

The youngest quickly rushed over and opened the door and there she found the boy she had quite the crush on.

"Greetings fair lady, is thy sister home?" Xander asks in a fake British tongue.

*Oh man he looks so hot in that.* the young girl thinks as she takes in his dashing appearance.

"Dawn who is it?" Joyce asks from the kitchen.

"It's Xander Mom!" was the reply.

Joyce soon joins them and also is quite surprised by the young man's costume.

"Why Xander you look so handsome and dashing." She compliments earning and embarrassed teen rubbing the back of his head and looking away.

"Thanks Mrs. S, are the girls ready yet?" he asks once he get himself together.

"In a moment, their upstairs getting ready, why don't you sit down and take load off. I'm sure some of that is heavy."

"Actually it's pretty light, but thanks just the same." He politely replies.

"Will you be taking any protection while you're out?" She asks seriously.

Now many would interpret that in reference to a certain activity between a man and a woman (or women, or a man with a man or a woman with a woman or…well you get the idea.) with a lack of clothing.

In this case however this was in reference to what Xander referred to as the nightlife in this quaint little town.

Now Joyce and Dawn at first suffered the Sunnydale syndrome of ignoring the creatures of the night, that is until they were attack by six Vampires and Buffy showed up along with Rupert, Xander and Willow to help.

This of course led to them revealing the true nature of the town to the distraught women; it was especially hard on Joyce because of the fact that last time she had sent her eldest to a mental institution because she thought she had gone mental, now though she regretted it and apologized profusely.

She was thankful for her daughter's friends watching out for her, keeping her safe, Xander especially, he was determined to see this through to the end.

*Sigh, why can't Buffy go out with a nice boy like him, at least I know him, unlike this Angel character.* the worried mother thought.

"Actually Mrs. S today is Evils night off, according to G-man, something about being too commercial for their liking." He replied.

"Huh, well can't argue with that." Dawn quips.

"True, but then again isn't every holiday like that nowadays." Xander asks not missing a beat.

It was at that moment that Buffy made her appearance in her red dress and black haired wig.

"Buffy, Lady of Summers, duchess of Buffdom, I renounce the spandex and am in awe my fair lady." He said as he bowed to her.

"Giggle, why thank you kind sir." Buffy curtsies.

"But seriously you look great in that, I am sure he will approve." Xander says with a force smile only Dawn and Joyce know the meaning of it.

"Thank Xander, you look awesome as well, and wait till you get a load of Willow she's…"

"Hi." The redhead underneath a white sheet with "BOO" on the front speaks shyly.

*Why did I let her talk me into wearing that? Thank goodness I bought the ghost sheet and boy those Xander look yummy in that…no bad willow! Do not think dirty thoughts like that!* was the myriad of thoughts going through her head.

"…Casper" the blond slayer says dejectedly.

"Hey there Will's, that's a fine Boo you have there." He replies

"All right let me get a picture of the three of you." Joyce says with a camera in her hands.

"Aww, do we have to?" Buffy pouts at thought.

"Come on Buffy, it's think of the memories, one day will look back on this day and say this was the day we had a day of normalcy." The young man says to cheer up his friend.

"Oh all right but just one, I don't want to give Snyder more fuel against us if were late." She replied.

Soon all three were by the stairs Xander in the middle with his arms around the girls, Buffy on the right and Willow on the left, Dawn wanted to be in it but Joyce declined saying it was there moment after all.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!" "Click." "Zip" the instant photo popping out.

"Perfect, now be careful out there and don't stay out too long." The Summers matriarch said to the three.

"We will." They reply as the walk out.

Soon all three make to the school for their assigned kids, Xander immediately giving them tips on how to get the most candy, years of experience coming to the front.

_At Ethan's…_

Ethan was in garbed in a black robe in one of the backrooms, black candles around him, and the bust of Janus in front of him, soon he began the ritual.

"Janus, evoco vestram animam. Exaudi meam causam. Carpe noctem pro consilio vestro. Veni, appare et nobis monstra quod est infinita potestas. "

The bust glowing bright as it did, Ethan wondering if the energies of the Hellmouth were too much.

In actuality, Janus was providing the power necessary for the spell, but in order to bring the powers and spirits he needed, he required the help of his fellow gods hence Zeus, Odin and Ra were there as well, under the excuse that they were adding their fellow deity not exhaust himself.

Ethan of course did not know this so he continued with the plan and continued.

"Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet viscera. Janus! Sume noctem!"

And with that the magic was released from its confines and move through the town and affected those who bought their costumes at the shop.

"I can't wait to see Ripper's face when he sees this!" the chaos mage says in glee.

Throughout the shop the magic causes the costumed people, whether child or adult to collapse as the magic changed them into their costumes and following the natures they now had started to cause havoc.

Willow and Buffy were no exception as they collapse on the ground as they were transformed.

However Xander was in for a life altering moment as the magic was more concentrated in him than any other.

"What the hell is going o…" "SHOOM!" He never finished as the spell reached him and the screaming began.

"GYAAAHHH!"

The power of the ancient gods poured deeply into the youth as it began to alter him to suit their needs, as the mystical connection was established from this world and the one chosen.

Xander soon collapsed on the street while the demonically changed children scurried away from the display when they sensed the power surge.

However if they had remained they would have noticed 6 spheres of light appear above him, red, blue, yellow, white, black and green. They encircled him as fireflies in the night and as if by some unknown signal the white light entered his body.

"Ugh…that was a rather novel experience." Xander spoke though it was not in a form he was known for.

He stood up and surveyed his surroundings.

*Strange place I find myself in, but then again this are unusual circumstances.* he thought, before turning to face the other five lights and raises the gauntlet.

"Come my friends, we have much to do this night." He spoke to them; the lights entered the enchanted item one by one.

He found the familiar weight of the whip, and the light chain weapon, the gauntlet glowing blue when he neared it, but something else that intrigued him.

*My company sword! So in the end the lord has favored me with two of my familiar weapons, so be it then.*

"Xander! Xander!" A voice brought his attention.

"Oh thank goodness, something Hellmouthy is going on! I was on someone's front porch when I collapse and next thing I know I am out of my body! And the kids turned into monsters!" The girl said with alarm.

"Firstly me lady, I do not know who this Xander is but I assure you I am not him, my name is Leon Belmont." The now identified man spoke, to keep suspicions down.

"Quit kidding around Xander, this is serious we have to get to Buffy, and then find Giles, they'll know what to do." Willow insisted.

*Please don't tell he changed too.* She thought, and sadly his next words and actions confirmed it.

"I do not recognize these names you speak, but I assure you I am who I say I am, and…look out!" he spoke as he took out his whip and cracked it at a large furry beast, making sure not to strike directly.

"Wait! Those aren't real monsters their kids." Willow shouts.

The creature sensing the power of the whip runs away.

"I sense evil magic in the air."

"We have to find Buffy she'll know what to do." Willow spoke.

"If you believe this…Buffy will provide the answer to this debacle than we must make haste in our search." Leon replies.

"Follow me and please don't hurt anyone, we don't know who is a real monster and who is not." Willow says as they move on to find the Slayer.

As they do Leon explains he is a vampire hunter, and that he was currently chasing after his nemesis Dracula when this occurred, the girl of course doesn't believe he can take on a Vampire in her friends body, until of course he shows her his skills when they encounter many creatures, and fends them off with sword, whip and fist.

As they continued their search they heard a woman's cry.

"Demon! Help!"

Leon draws his sword and rushes in to find a woman in a red dress with raven hair pointing at the metal vehicles while calling it a demon.

"Me lady please, that is no demon." He says to the woman as she rushes towards him.

"Oh thank the lord! I was so frightened; I was at my father's estate when I find myself here surrounded by all manner of beasts and demons."

"Buffy! There you are! We've been looking all over for you." Willow yells as she meets up with them.

"I am lady Elizabeth Anne Summers, not this Buffy you speak of you degenerate harlot." The woman who currently inhabited the Slayer spoke in a haughty manner to the redhead.

"Harlot!" *Oooh she is so going to apologize for that one when she is back to normal.*

"Ladies please! This is no time for discussions or name calling, evil is loose and we must secure a place to fortify ourselves in, now Lady Rosenberg, where can we seek shelter?" Leon asks

"Yeah we can go to Buffy's house, will be safe there." Willow replies.

"Lead the way please."

"But I wish to return to my father!" Buffy whines.

"Lady Summers, as a former knight I cannot in good conscious leave you here, now I realized you are scare, and as confused as I am by the situation we find ourselves in, but we must remain together, I promise you do I shall protect you with my life." He spoke as held out his hand to her as he looked deeply into her eyes.

The transformed Slayer, blushed at the man's piercing gaze and took his hand into her own, and soon all walked towards the Summers residence, Buffy clutching the man's left arm, much to the annoyance of the future witch.

They soon arrived at the place and went inside, locking doors, windows and drawing the shades as they waited and planned.

Leon walked towards Buffy who gazed at a picture of herself with Xander and Willow.

"What is the meaning of this?" She spoke out loud.

"I believe they are the ones we inhabit me lady, some foul sorcerer I believe has cast some sort of spell to cause all this pain and misery." He spoke up behind her.

"Why me? I have never harmed a soul, why I am involved in this?" She asks with some unshed tears.

Leon holds her in comfort as she cries.

"I cannot give the answers to that, but I shall make sure we are all protected." He replies.

No sooner he says that when he feels a presence in the house.

"That sounded like Cordelia!" Willow shouts.

"Stay here with the Lady, I shall investigate." The Vampire hunter speaks as he rushes out the door.

Leon rushes out the door and soon finds the source of the problem as a brunette in a form fitting cat suit is chased by a hairy demon.

"Ahh!" Cordelia runs as fast as her high heels will allow when the creature trips her.

*Great I am going to be shredded by Jojo here, I knew hanging around Summers would be bad for my health.* She thinks as she closes her eyes and braces herself for the killing blow, however…

"Hold monster!" a strong and familiar voice is heard followed a heavy thump and whine.

She opens her eyes to find herself staring at the back of a man standing over the unconscious beast who had attacked her; he then turns to look at her.

"Are you all right?" He asks.

"Xander! What the hell?" She yells out loud as she gazes at the young man who saved her.

"I´m afraid miss that I am currently not this Xander fellow everyone speaks of, please come with me, we are not safe out in the open." As he holds his hand out to her.

Quickly debating the pros and cons of accepting the request without a snark remark she decides to can the sass for a moment.

However as she stands she feels a sharp stinging sensation in her right leg.

"Ow! My Leg."

"Let me have look." The hunter says as he bends down and gently feels around the area, Cordelia would of voice outrage if it weren´t this strange sensation of peace she got when the male Slayerette showed such tenderness.

"I believe it is just a slight twist still you shouldn´t put some weight on it." With that said he quickly picks her up easily bridal style and makes his way towards the house, a blushing Cordelia in his arms.

He soon reenters the house and places the teen on the couch; willow sees this and immediately sets about breaking Cordelia from the spell.

"I know this is strange, but you're not a cat your Cordelia Chase a human." She says out loud but internally she adds.

*You´re also an Uber bitch who just got to live out one of my fantasies.*

"I know duh…" *And besides the fact that I won't get my deposit back from party town, my night is going peachy* she adds mentally before continuing "…so what the hell is going on? And why is Xander acting like a mix of Indiana Jones and a knight of the round table?" She asks.

Before she could answer Leon had his sword drawn and threw it at a figure near the back door, when the figure dodged the blade he was met with hand on his throat lifting him easily and nailing him to the wall, the gauntlet glowing in multiples colors as it does.

Leon withdrew the vampire Killer and the figure began to squirm in its presence.

"You shall no longer plague the living vampire scum!" He said with scorn as he readied to strike…

"WAIT!"

_A few moments earlier…_

The cursed vampire Angel had quickly made his way to the Summers residence when he first heard the commotion outside his home, He like the other true creatures of the night took the night off on Halloween, however this night thanks to the machinations of the mage Ethan Rayne he would find the town un chaos.

So naturally he headed for Buffy´s house to enlist the aid of the Slayer.

*Just hope her mother isn´t there or worse Harris.* He thought bitterly.

It was no secret that they hated one another, especially after the incident in the Masters cave; he did not enjoy being threatened by a boy.

But a part of him was glad he did, thanks to that Buffy lived, that was overshadowed by the fact that it was not him who brought back but the boy, a fact he was reminded of when the two were alone together.

Unlike the others who approved of his relationship with Buffy, Harris did not, thinking it obscene and abnormal, it was only because he wanted her to be happy and not lose her did the boy not reveal his nature to her mother, who was not exactly in favor of their dating.

*It isn´t like we're doing anything physical or anything like that, he´s just jealous she chose me over him, he´ll get over it once he finds himself someone and leave us alone.* The vampire thought as he soon saw the house of his love.

She had made sure he was always welcomed here hence the wards never affected him, and since he wanted to avoid drawing attention he slowly made his way in the backdoor.

"What the hell are you own? And why is Xander acting like a mix of Indiana Jones and a knight of the round table?" the voice of Cordelia Chase being heard in the living room.

However before he could make his presence known the sound of sword being drawn was heard and then saw the object fly at him.

With seconds to spare, he dodges left and avoids being impaled on to the wall, however no sooner he turns to face his attacker when he feels an iron grip around his throat and is lifted into the air.

He looks down and is shocked.

*Harris!*

He sees Xander pull a whip from his belt, however his demon is screaming to get away from it.

"You shall no longer plague the living Vampire scum!" He hears Xander speak with a hatred he has only seen in one man, Daniel Holtz, and sees him ready a killing blow.

"WAIT!" the voices of both Cordelia and Willow resound in the home.

That shout saved him from a form a pain he had yet to feel.

"What is the meaning of all this yelling?" Buffy soon enters as she hears the screams.

"Buffy? What´s going on here?" Angel asks his girlfriend.

"Do not address her vampire." The possessed teen speaks.

"A vampire!" Buffy says in shock.

"Yes I can sense his stench, why have you stopped me?" He asks the ghost and the brunette.

"Because he´s one of the good guys, he isn´t like the others he has a soul." Willow replies hoping that can convinced whoever is in control of her friend to release Angel, unfortunately this is not the case.

"Of course it has a soul, all vampires retain their souls, it is the evil within them that is brought out that make them spawns of the devil."Leon replies as he continues to hold onto the cursed vampire.

"We should kill it quick before it attacks us!" Buffy yells.

Angell looked liked someone knocked the wind out of him.

"Listen Leon he won´t hurt us, me and Cordelia can vouch for him." Willow insisted.

After a few minutes Leon released him and pulled out his sword.

"I am watching you monster." He warned as he walks back to the redhead with Buffy clinging to him.

"Can someone please tell what the hell is going on?"

_A few moments later…_

Angel was frankly stunned into silence as Willow explained to both him and Cordelia what had occurred to the three.

The two were both on the sofa, him because he need to sit for the tale and Cordelia needed to rest her foot, the same one Leon had wrapped up, causing much blushing and grinding of teeth.

Xander, or Leon as he was currently, was acting as guard at the window calmly looking for any threats, next to him was Elizabeth, who would not stay too far away for fear of the vampire.

Angel had tried to protest, but the vampire hunter had his hand on the sword throughout the conversation and seems to know when he was looking, evidenced by his grip tightening on the hilt.

"Okay so time out, you´re telling me that the spaz and the bimbo are possessed by their costumes?" Cordelia ask incredulously.

*Only in this godforsaken town doe this shit happen.* She thinks as she eyes the hunters back.

*Still why can´t he be like that 24/7?* She asks herself.

"Lady Willow?" Leon asks.

"Um, yes Leon?" the redhead asks, a bit taken a back at being referred to as Lady.

"Surely there is someone who can undo this spell that has befouled the land?"

"…oh my god Giles! He would totally know how to fix this, he should be at the library right now, I´ll go and talk to him while you guys wait here." She spoke.

"Hey why do you get to leave and we're stuck babysitting?" Cordelia asks outraged at the thought.

"Because, nothing can hurt me right now and you can´t run." She says before dashing through the wall.

"Oh right."

After some 30 minutes of silence and Angel taking over watch, Cordelia decided she might as well get to know the person now inhabiting the male scoobie.

"So Leon?" She asks casually"…Do you have someone waiting for you once you get back home?" She asks.

A sad smile graces her eyes as his eyes look to the past.

"No, my love left the realm of the living long ago."

"I´m sorry I shouldn´t have asked that." she speaks as she can sense his sadness, most would be surprised at this, but there is more to her than meets the eyes.

"It´s all right, I found a way to move on eventually, and my calling helps ease the pain." He speaks to her.

"So it was a vampire who murdered her?"

"Not just a vampire but also someone I trusted with my life, he and I have battled many times over the years, and I have vowed that those in my line shall always stand guard should he ever rise to power once more." The man said with conviction.

Before she could comment on his tragic tale, fate decided that the peace had lasted long enough and the sound of the back door breaking was soon heard, followed by the snarls of many creatures, whether they were real or not was not on the minds of the group as Angel put on his game face on and Leon readied his fist sine he could not kill the creatures should they turn out to be victims of the spell.

"Aahhh! Demons!" Screamed Buffy as she ran out the back door from where the creatures entered.

"Lady Elizabeth! Damn it all! Vampire we must hurry with this rabble or else I fear for the life of Lady Summers." Leon said as he knocked out a vampire with a powerful right hook.

*I wish he would call me by my name* Angel thought as he delivered a roundhouse kick to a reptilian looking creature who tried to make a snack out of Cordelia.

"You can't leave me here!" Cordelia yells.

"And I do not intend to, vampire aid Lady Chase while I track down Lady Summers." The Hunter spoke before dashing off after the possessed Slayer.

"What am I a pack mule now?" He asks out loud.

"Shut up and help me." The now angry cheerleader spoke, none to pleased to the reference she had just heard.

_Meanwhile at Sunnydale High School Library…_

Giles was enjoying a cup of true British tea and reading the latest in books the council had sent over when Willow came rushing in.

That in itself was not as surprising as in the time he had known her the young girl seemed to always be rushing from one thing to the next, however tonight what caught him off guard was the manner in which she entered, in this case literally _through_ the doors.

"Bloody hell!"

"Giles! Something bad happened." She starts.

"Willow what in god's name is going on? And what are you wearing?" He asks both shocked and perplexed.

"Never mind that, Giles me, Buffy and Xander were out when we suddenly changed into our costumes, I dressed as a ghost and now I am one." She spoke in distress.

"Ghost of what?"

"Giles!"

"Right sorry, you say that Buffy and Xander have been affected by this as well?" He asks to which she nods.

"And what did they turn into?"

"Buffy dressed as an 18th century noblewoman and Xander dressed as a vampire hunter, and a powerful one at that." She replies.

"How do you know he is powerful?"

"Because when we were heading towards Buffy's house he protected us, and when Angel came by, he picked him up by the neck and nearly killed him, I think he's as strong as Buffy."

"My word." The watcher says as he polishes his glasses.

"How do we fix this?" the redhead asks.

"Well first how many were affected by this phenomenon?"

"Well I don't know, Cordelia seemed fine and she dressed as a cat."

"Where did she get her costume?" the older gentleman asks.

"Party Town, and we got ours at this new place that opened up, Ethan's, Xander said he knows you." Willow says to man, though she later regrets it as a look she hasn't seen n him passes for a moment.

"Ethan bloody Rayne, I should have known, Willow go back to the others, I shall remedy this as soon as possible." He says to the young teen as he goes to get his car keys.

"Okay." She replies meekly.

*Boy do I feel sorry for this Ethan guy.* she thinks before rushing out the door.

_With the others…_

Leon soon caught with Buffy when he heard her screams.

There in an alley he saw her being chased by a pirate,

"Arrg! Ye be mine now wench!" The foul mouthed human spoke as he caught up to her.

"Help! Someone help please!"

"Unhand her scum." The Hunter said as he drew his sword.

"She is mine, pompous fool." The football quarterback formerly known as Larry spoke as he drew his cutlass.

"I shall not ask again" Leon spoke as he readied himself.

"Yarg!" throwing Buffy aside he charged the vampire hunter, sword raised high for a downward slash.

Leon having the better weapon parried the blow hard enough the blade shattered.

Larry turned too look at his shattered sword and when he looked back a fist met his nose, both breaking it and knocking him out.

*That was oddly satisfying.* He thought.

"Oh Sir Leon thank you for rescuing me from that miscreant." Buffy says as she runs up and hugs him.

*There's that feeling again.* He thought.

"It's all right lady Elizabeth, now we must hurry back to the others, I do not trust Lady Chase safety to that vampire regardless of what they say." He spoke as he comforted the currently raven haired woman.

"Oh I don't know about that, I think you have more important things to worry about." A new voice spoke; both looked to see a blond man in a black trench coat surrounded by a group of monsters.

"Who?"

"Spike!" the voice of Angel could be heard behind them; Leon spared a glance and saw the cursed vampire supporting Cordelia with Willow in tow.

"Well this must be my Lucky night; I get to kill the whole lot of you, Kill them!" He orders as he puts on his game face.

*And Dru said this was a bad idea.* William the Bloody AKA Spike thought.

_Flashback…_

Spike was out enjoying the chaos and death that permeated the town; he decided his lover should join in on the fun.

"Oh isn't beautiful love? The screams of pain, the fires of destruction, it reminds me of the good ol' days when the four of us were together." He said to his girl.

"Spike…the stars are speaking to me." She spoke as she held a doll close to her chest.

Spike stop talking as he went to her, knowing full well that despite her madness Drusilla's foresight had helped them on many occasions.

"What is it love? What do they say?" He asks.

"They say the bane of the night has come for us, that he carries a weapon that which no one but his kin can wield, he will lead the charge against the night and bring the day, I'm scared Spike." She said with tears.

"There, there love I'm here, just tell me who he is so I can bring you his heart to you." He spoke.

"No! No Spike, Ms. Edith says to go out there is to risk death!" She said in alarm as she held onto him.

"Easy Dru, I promise you everything will be fine, let me get you some food, that will perk you up, you just rest here, I'll be right back love." He said as he disengaged from the distraught vampire.

_End flashback…_

Spike had started out by looking for a good victim for his lover, when he saw the redhead pass him by without looking at him, he decided to follow and overheard the conversation.

Deciding he could nail two birds with one stone, he gathers up a small mob of creatures and vampires and went searching for the Slayer.

Now here they were.

"Run!" Leon shouts as he picks up Buffy bridal style, Angel doing the same for Cordelia and they run.

"Oh I do love a good chase, follow them leave the girl in the dress for me."

_Back with Ethan's…_

Ethan was currently enjoying a cup of Earl Grey when he heard the door open.

"Hello Ripper, been a while." He spoke as he smiled at his old friend, though Rupert did not share the sentiment.

"What did you do Ethan?" He spoke with barely contained anger.

"Oh just a small chaos spell, give people a taste of what it feels like to walk in another person shoes as it were." He smiled for a second before Giles sent a fist to the man's jaw.

"How do I break it!" He shouts.

"Now there's the Ripper I know, ugh!" He grunts as a kick lands on his stomach.

"Tell me Ethan!"

"You won't kill me."

"True but I can make the next few minutes rather painful for you." He said in a dark tone as he removed is glasses.

_Back with the others…_

The group had managed to barricade themselves in an abandoned warehouse.

"All right me and the vampire shall engage the monsters, Willow please keep watch over Cordelia and Elizabeth."

"But you could die!" Buffy spoke.

"I swore to defend you with my life, and if what you say is true of the gentleman I inhabit he too would do no less."

"BOOM!"

"Well isn't this a quaint scene." Spike said with sarcasm.

"Him you can kill." Willow said from her spot.

"Gladly." Leon said in a dark tone as he sheathed his sword and withdrew the whip.

Again the vampires and monsters felt the danger it posed.

"I 'm going to enjoy drinking you dry!" Spike said in false bravado as they charged.

"CRACK!" "Argh!" Spike screams as the whip cuts into his chest, though it seems to be a minor wound the pain he feels is by far greater.

"Now foul creature you die this night, have at thee!"

"Kill them all!" the master vampire yells as he clutches the wound.

Soon the two are rushed, though they concentrate more on Angel than on the possessed teen that is going after the blond vampire.

_Back at Ethan's…_

"I am growing tired of this game Ethan, so once again how do I break it?" Giles said as he just finishes breaking the man's arm.

"Just like old times, mate, ugh!." Ethan grunts as his ribs are subjected to another kick.

"The bust in the backroom, break it and it ends." He spoke.

Giles quickly rushes to the room and sees the focus, so he grabs a crowbar and smashes it.

A wave of magic is let loosed and knocks him back.

_Minutes before the spell is broken…_

Spike was on the ground in a terrible amount of pain, he looks to the stump where his left hand used to be, the whip having ripped it off at the wrist.

His minions were on the floor unconscious.

"Now we reach the end scum." Leon spoke as he readied his sword for a strike to the neck.

However before he could finish it the spell broke making him drop the blade, and clutching his head, Buffy doing the same while Willow banishes, and the monster turning into frightened children.

Spike not one to take chance runs off into the night.

"Ugh! What happened?" Xander asks no one in particular.

"Xander?" Cordelia asks just to make sure.

"Cordelia? Deadboy? What the heck is going on?" the confused teen asks.

"That's what I would like to know." Buffy says as she gets up.

"Buffy." Angel quickly moves to help her up.

"It's a long story spaz, let's find Casper first." Cordelia says as she tries to get up.

"Aw!" she cries as she stumbles.

"Lady Cordelia!" Xander speaks and grabs her before she falls, this makes her and Angel turn to look at him.

"Uh why did I just do that?"

_Harris residence, the basement…_

Xander was stripping off the costume, thinking back to everything he and the others were told by the Cordelia and Angel.

They eventually found Willow fully alive and happy they were ok.

*I can't believe I was the hero this time, and I can't remember all of it, ugh just my luck.* He thought with a wistful look on his face.

He soon got into bed and sleep soon claimed him.

But as he slept, the six lights came out of the gauntlet and floated over to him and entered him one by one.

_Dreamscape…_

Xander found himself surrounded by mist.

He looked around and found no one.

"Well this is surreal, usually I dream about Buffy and Cordelia in bikinis mud wrestling for the right to date me." He said out loud.

"Though that does sound rather interesting, I believe we shall skip it for this night." A strange voice spoke, it sounded like two voices speaking at once.

He turned around and saw a man wearing a toga and a mask with two heads on the sides.

"Who are you?" He asks calmly as he feels no malice from him.

"My name is Janus, the Roman god of change, and we have much to do Alexander." The god spoke.

Xander didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that he was talking to a god or the fact that he knew his name, gulping he decides to ask the meaning of his words.

"What do you mean?"

"Alxander…"

"Just Xander, oh sorry."

"No it's all right Xander, I and others have been watching you for quite some time, ever since you brought back the Slayer from the dead and twined the lines." He spoke knowing what he was about to ask.

"Twined the lines?"

"Yes, you brought her back with all her powers yet also created a second Slayer, something that has never occurred before and was garnered the attention of the Powers That Be." He replied.

"Is…is that a bad thing? The PTB thing?" he asks.

"Heh PTB that's good, and to answer your question it could be, they created the prophecy, they saw it happened up to the point she died, they did not however conceive the notion that you would refuse to let her perish." He spoke.

"Yeah well she's special, the world needs her." He spoke.

"And you love her." He spoke in certainty.

Xander flushed at that response.

"It's all right, the ability to love is one of your kind's greatest gifts as is your free will, and hence why you such a fascinating race." The divine being spoke.

"Thanks I guess, but will these guys come after me because I mess up their plans?" He asks.

"Possibly, they try to maintain the balance so they may see you as a threat, however that's where I and a few others come in." he spoke as he waved his hand at the right side of him.

At first nothing occurs but soon a deep rumbling is felt and heard.

From a mist a large building bursts.

Once it stops he sees it is a cathedral, a multicolored window at the center depicts a man with a whip striking down a large figure in black, and in front 5 mausoleums with crosses on top of them can be seen.

Janus then waves to his left size and a smaller rumble is heard and a black coffin comes out.

Xander was about to ask what was going on when the five smaller buildings doors slowly creak open, a white light revealing itself, the same occurs with the coffin.

From the light movement is seen and from it figures can be seen moving towards them.

The figures reveal themselves to be 6 men, four with whips, one with a chain and one with no visible weapon in hand.

Two have brown hair, one dark one brown, the darker one wears a familiar shoulder armored coat, while the other seem dress in a blue coat.

One has blood red hair, he wears skin tight leather with some pelts.

Two have white hair, one in a red coat with some bracelets on his arms, wearing a red coat; the other's has wild untamed hair and wears the onyx encrusted belt.

Finally there is blonde man with in armor fit for a knight.

"Xander say hello to the five greatest warriors of the Belmont clan and the Devil Forgemaster."

"Um Hi." He waves at them weakly.

"Greetings Alexander, I do not know whether you know this but I was the one chosen to help your friends, my name is Leon Belmont." The knight spoke.

"I am Trevor Belmont." The dark brown haired man spoke.

"I am Simon Belmont." The red haired man spoke.

"Hello, I am Richter Belmont." The chain wielder spoke.

"And I am Juste Belmont." The man with the bracelets spoke.

"You may call me Hector, I have no last name to give." The Forgemaster spoke.

"I don't understand, what is all this?" Xander asked the god.

"This is your chance to really make a difference, you see Xander, the costume you wore was made from elements from these men, they are their world's first and last line of defense against the darkness, and you have been granted the abilities from the five most powerful bloodlines as well as Hector's unique powers."

"Okay so I get what exactly?" He asks both excited and a bit scared.

"Your strength will be equal if not superior to Slayers; you will be able to sense the supernatural, weaponry, certain relics, and magic they used when they fought evil as well as the training to go with it, and with Hectors abilities create creatures to aid you, I will also unlock the healing and speed of the Hyena without the side effects you experienced last time." Janus spoke.

"Whoa! That's a lot, but there's gotta be a catch right?" He asks.

"The catch is you, and should you have children, will be forever marked as it were as hunters of the night, you shall take part as the Slayer in fighting evil no matter its form, but you can walk away now and I shall not bother you again."

"No, I want this." He said with conviction.

"Are you certain? Once the dice is cast there is no going back." The god said

"100% sure, I made the choice the day Jesse was killed and turned, this is a chance I can't pass up." He said with fire in his eyes.

"Oh like this boy." Simon said to Trevor, who smiled and nodded.

"Then it is done." Janus spoke as he raised his hand, which soon glowed a golden color and placed it on his chest.

Xander felt a rush of power when the god pulled it back, the Hyena remnants went silent but he could feel their abilities.

"Wow, what a rush!" He spoke as he felt the strength in him.

"Now your training begins here in this dreamscape, where time has no meaning, when you awaken you shall notice your changes as well some items I have prepared for you, once you awaken you shall not hear from me for we have done all we can to aid you, and the Powers may try to strip you of your gifts." Janus spoke.

"Should I tell my friends what happened to me?" the teen asks.

"That is up to you my friend, but I suggest you wait, build a reputation and when they feel ready to approach you do so."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan, so I guess we should get this show on the road, so what do I learn first…"

And so a new champion shall rise but what changes will come from this is anyone's guess, all that was meant to be shall change, and a new course for mankind shall spring forth.

To be continued.

Well here's my first attempt at this, most likely question I guess I would get is why did I include Hector as a part of this? Because I liked the game and Alucard seemed like pushing it.

I'm going for Multicross here I just haven't decided on what to include, I'll work on it as I go along.

Pairings are undecided, but I will not do Willow, Kendra, Faith or Anya for Xander, I have spoken.

Will I bash anyone? Possibly depends on how I feel the flow would go.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander Belmont

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who appear in this work of fiction, despite my desire to do so.

Also I will eventually up the violence in some cases you have been warned.

Thanks to Kurogane7 for Beta reading, couldn't do some things but do appreciate your input.

Chapter 2.

_In the dreamscape…_

Xander had spent the better part of 5 years within the dream world training with the legendary hunters and the Forgemaster, under the watchful eyes of Janus.

Each trained him in many fields they specialized in.

Leon and Richter taught him swordplay, becoming ambidextrous with it, strategy and how to effectively use the secondary weapons he would receive.

Trevor and Simon taught him how to effectively use the whip to the point he could wield it with either hand effectively.

Juste taught him how to use magic in combination with his weaponry and without it, making sure to instill in him the respect for the forces they unleash and the consequences should they not.

Hector taught him how to use many weapons not just swords, but lances, hammers, and such, his brand of hand to hand combat and most importantly alchemy and how to create innocent devils

During that time he had learned about them.

He learned Leon's tragic tale of how a powerful vampire took his fiancée under the advisement of his former friend Mathias Cronqvist, only for him to be killed by Leon and Mathias taking the source of his power and become the powerful vampire known as Dracula, so powerful in fact that Death itself was at his command.

The teen asked Janus if such a thing were true and said it was, much to his fear of such a monstrous being, he then why didn't he simply have death kill off the family.

Janus replied that Death though a servant of Dracula, still had to act within the boundaries God set down for him, Dracula was powerful but not so much he overshadowed God or the Devil, hence Death could not condemn them to hell either.

Trevor told him how Dracula furious over the death of his wife, who seemed to have a calming effect on him is murdered by the people of Vallachia as a consort of the creature, despite the fact she was still human, albeit an enchanted one so she could retain her youth by the dark lord of the night.

At the time the Belmont's were feared for their supernatural powers.

According to Trevor the family did not originally have these powers until Sonia Belmont, his mother and the only woman to ever face and defeat the vampire lord, met his son Adrian Farenheit Tepes or Alucard as he called himself in order to mock his father, despite his nature as a hybrid they fell in love and he was born as a result, but Alucard feared retaliation against him by his Father's servants, and would use her to get to him so he vanished before she could tell him about his son or that he had enhanced the bloodline.

Trevor later met him, though unaware he was his son and he his father, Sypha Belnades, his future wife and powerful witch and the former pirate Grant DaNasty, together they faced Dracula and defeated him.

However a curse fell on the land and he returned to make sure the creature had not come back, there he met Hector.

Hector explained that he was the son of an alchemist, an art that has long since been lost in his world, and a noble woman, however he was ignored by them and the people, only animals seemed to accept him, this ostracized him so after incident he left and found his way to Dracula's castle.

There he learned how to make living creatures from base elements, he was a prodigy in the art and was only matched by Issac, they rose through the ranks until they were Deaths equals in standing, but Hector did not want more bloodshed on the humans and escaped though not unscathed.

He was found by a kind sister of a nearby church, Rosaly was her name, she and the children of the village took him in, and in time she confessed that she liked as more as a friend and they married, sadly Issac survived, and blamed him for Trevor's victory over his former master, and made the people of the village burn Rosaly at the stake as a witch.

He vowed revenge and after reclaiming his powers he faced all obstacles in his path, he met Trevor, a woman who lived nearby named Julia who wielded magic and two odd characters Zead and St. Germain.

Turned out however Zead was actually Death, and fought St. Germain because he tried to prevent Hector from being used as a vessel for Dracula's essence.

In the end however Issac was used and thankfully he was able to defeat the partially revive vampire, dealt with the curse and left to live with Julia, whom he eventually married and finally found his peace in the world.

Simon was like him once, often doubting his worth until his time came to face the monster, only he did so alone, he succeeded but wondered if it was his strength or that of the whip.

His victory came at a cost that Dracula cursed him to die, with his body being ravaged and no heir to take his place, all hope seemed lost, but a visitor came and brought a solution, gather the remains of the monster and then kill him once more and burn his remains, he did so and removed the curse.

Eventually he married and his son took over his mantle.

Juste, Simon's grandson, was the first Belmont to combine magic into his style of combat, making him a formidable foe against the forces of darkness, his encounter came about because his friend Maxim Kischine, felt inadequate to him and went train to get stronger, however he believed that by doing as Simon and gathering the remains of Dracula and defeating him he could surpass him.

Sadly this backfired and he became possessed by the evil in them, creating an evil persona who kidnapped their mutual friend Lydie Erlanger, they fought and he was freed and Juste defeated the Count.

Richter, considered the strongest of the Belmont's went after the Count when his servant Shaft kidnapped his girlfriend and her sister, along with some villagers to sacrifice them to his master, they battled and he won, however Shaft survived and brainwashed him into resurrecting the monster, thankfully Alucard awoke once more and freed him and defeated his Father.

Xander was awed by their strength and courage, each facing such a powerful and dangerous foe, such as Dracula.

They in turned asked him about himself and his dealings with the forces of darkness.

He explained about meeting Bufffy and her destiny as the Slayer, about Willow, Giles, Cordelia and…Angel.

The thought of cursing a vampire with a soul was both ludicrous and offensive to them, it should be the demon, as Janus explained it to them, which should suffer not the soul, the soul and the demon were separate from one another, all the soul did was suffer the pain meant for the demon.

Add to the fact she was in a relationship with a corpse, well that was just morbid and sickening to the men, even if one were to argue that Alucard was the same, the discussion was flawed since the Count was not a reanimated corpse but a corrupted human with incredible power, also Alucard was born with a soul not cursed with one, consciously seeking an atonement that was never meant for him, while Angel was forced into his.

They move on from that topic and he found himself telling him about his parents, leaving them with a deep desire to flay them alive for neglecting him, how he did not go mad with rage they did not know, but they did insist he find himself a new place less he lose what is left of his mind there.

Finally after much hard work they deemed him ready and time for them to return to their rest.

"Well Alexander, I must say the time we spent was a privilege." Leon said as he shook hands with the youth.

"Yeah, it was awesome, thanks for all your help Leon."

"Take care of yourself and your friends, friendship is a hard thing to come by, but when it does it most gratifying." Trevor said to his student.

"Truer words have never been spoken" Richter adds.

"I will guys, you can count on that."

"I know you will, and please for god sakes, get out of that rat hole you call a home, and make sure you make your case clear to the creatures who call themselves your parents that such actions have consequences, severe ones." Simon said to the youth he had come to regard as a worthy heir to the Belmont legacy.

Xander nods as Simon had been very vocal about the harsh treatment he had gone through.

"Remember well our lessons Alexander, magic are a force of nature with a will of its own, if you do not have right measure of respect for it you will be reminded of it." Juste spoke seriously, while Hector nodded at the words.

"I will, and I will also try to find out more about the curse as well, in case it can be broken." He replied as they had discussed the nature of Angel's curse and the possibility of its removal.

Soon all six moved back into the cathedral and coffin and disappeared as they had arrived.

"I'm going to miss those guys." The young man spoke t o the deity next to him.

"I know, they were great men who lived during hard times, but in the end they found their peace during conflict and were rewarded for their bravery." The God spoke.

"Now then Xander some things to discuss before you return and begin your new life." Janus told him.

"First when you awaken you will find your body has undergone some changes, since you have been here for what equals 5 years training to master the various combat styles the Belmont's and Hector taught, do not be alarmed by them."

"Gotcha, no freak out, what else?"

"You will be called by your friend Willow to attend a meeting at the library regarding last nights event, to ensure they do not suspect of your new powers and abilities you will use this…" He said as he showed him a small silver rosary on his nightstand "…this will mask your physical appearance, your magical aura and mystical blood, from anyone with supernatural senses, the exception being Gods, the Powers and High ranking demons and Old ones."

"So the PTB will know I've been changed, they won't hurt my friends will they?" Xander already what he would to them should they attempt to do so.

"Though they will be aware of your alterations, they are still bound not to get directly involved, if anything they may do so indirectly, however it would be very small since they do not want to be on the receiving end of God's wrath believe me it is not a pretty sight."

"So…Buffy and Angel won't be able to tell I'm no longer normal?" he asks.

"No they will not, now when you return from your meeting you shall find in your room several items we have prepared for you in your battle against the Darkness."

"Will the whip be there?"

"Yes it will, try to expand your abilities with it, you may be surprised by the results."

"Cool."

"Do you have any questions before you leave?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask, does…does Dracula exist? In our world I mean."

"…"

"Yes he does, there are two of them, one is simply a demon inhabited body like the ones you have faced who usurped the name, but more powerful than any Master you may encounter, he is still within range of a Slayers abilities but he has gained many skills in his long and cursed life."

"Gulp." "And the other one?" He asks a bit unnerved by that revelation.

"He is something to truly fear, a monster like no other, Vlad the Impaler, the No life king as he has been called and currently known as Alucard, and what's more he and others will become aware of you the moment you awaken."

"What?"

"Unlike the Belmont's Dracula who hates life and God, Alucard seeks battle and worthy opponents for his never ending bloodlust, he has killed hundreds some say thousands in his cursed existence, he has few weaknesses and many powers, many of us wonder how he was ever contained by mere mortal men when every Slayer sent against him was butchered, every demon absorbed, every army massacred, yet four men did what no else could, though he could not be killed he was enslaved."

"By who?"

"Abraham Van Hellsing."

"Wait, you mean the old guy from the book!"

"Oh he was quite real I assure you, the only one who was really a character of the book was Jonathan Harker, Mina was real though and she was enslaved by the vampire, but these men faced him and won, now he serves his descendents, the current being Sir Integra Hellsing, of the Hellsing Organization."

"So there are others who fight monsters and stuff?"

"Oh many, many more Xander, the Watchers Council is not the primary one as many would like to believe, there is the Hellsing Organization, their opposites in the Vatican, the Iscariot, and I suggest you stay away from them, as they do not play well with others." The God spoke quite seriously to the mortal.

"Right, no trips to Rome or the land of tweed for me."

"Then there are hunters here in the states, I know of a small coven of powerful witches in San Francisco, some explorers who are aware of the supernatural, tomb raiders and arqueologists as such, some hybrid's who fight back against the demons, in fact there is a powerful one in Limbo city who is the son of an Old one who rebelled against his kind, he is a bit of a wild card but has good at heart, the powers really hate him and his group."

"Wow, I wonder why they don't all get together?"

"Different methods and ideologies would clash but if such a thing occurred it would definitely stir things up."

"Can the whip kill him?" he asks though mentally he is saying. *Please say yes.*

"It could since it is made for that purpose; however the question isn't if it can but rather can you?" Janus asks as he looks at him intently.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you are powerful yes, but he is the oldest living vampire in existence, his powers are near limitless, he has centuries of battle experience, there is a great divide between you and him." A grim reply if there ever was.

"There's got to be a way to beat him, I'm not just going to roll over and die just so he can get his sick jollies out of my corpse!"

"If he has any weaknesses it is his arrogance, he has gone so long without suffering defeat that he believes himself invincible, if you face him use that against him, other than that fight as if your life depends on it, because it just might do if his master doesn't pull on his leash."

*Well nothing is ever easy for me is it, but then again when was it ever.* He thought after processing all the information he had received on the monster.

"Sigh, well at least my life will be interesting, so time to go I guess."

"Indeed, you shall find the items I mentioned upon your return as well as instruction on their purpose, I wish we could be there but after this the Powers shall watch us all closely, the only way to contact us would be through prayers at altars or effigies of us and even then we may be restricted."

"Oh and before I forget, you will find a replica of your whip and sword, take them with you so they can perform a magical inspection on them, that will throw them of track for a while until you are ready to reveal yourself to them."

"I wish I didn't have to hide this from them." The teen replied sadly.

"I know you don't but your track record doesn't give them much faith in something supernatural benefitting you, do some good first and once you feel they are ready do so, and hope they are as understanding as you believe." Janus said.

"Right…thanks for all this, for giving me a chance."

"It was about time someone did my young friend now off you go." He spoke as Xander slowly started to fade.

"So it is done." A powerful voice spoke from behind him.

"Indeed." Another said

"Do you think he will be alright?" a third appeared.

"Of course he will Ra, he has a great potential that can now flourish." He spoke to the head deities.

"I would love to see the look on the faces of the Powers when they get a look at him, Ha!" Odin laughs at the thought.

"True my friend, though I am sure they shall try to coerce Janus into undoing the deed." Zeus adds as he and the others think about that.

"They will try and fail, we may have little to no power on Earth, but in our realms we are still supreme, besides they'll most likely send one of their balance demons." Ra says to his brethren.

"I do hope they send that toady Whistler, by the creator is that creature annoying." Zeus speaks as lighting arches through his closed fist.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there my brothers, now let us go and see the fireworks start." Both faces of Janus smile at that as they vanish from the realm.

_Back with Xander._

The sound of a telephone ringing was the first thing that he heard as he woke up from beneath the covers of his bed, he would have let it ring except for two mitigating factors.

One if he did not pick up the parents would get up from their drunken stupor and then start harassing him.

And two, and by far the more important one, Janus had informed him of the nature of the call, and with that his eyes snapped open and after much struggling out of bed he got out.

"Y-yeah I'm here, who is it?"

-Xander? Are you okay?—the voice of his oldest female friend comes through.

"Uh yeah I just ran here from the toilet."

-Xander! Ew! I so did not need to hear that—

"Sorry, still a bit groggy and sore from last night."

-Yeah about that, Buffy just called me, said Giles wants a meet at the library to see if we're ok—

"Gotcha, check for any magic leftovers, I'll see you there Wills."

-Right, see you there Xander, bye—

"Bye." He replies before putting the phone back.

He turns and soon finds the Rosario Janus told him about on his nightstand, and with it he remembers he has undergone a change.

*Don't feel different, better check just the same.*

With that in mind he slowly crept to the bathroom passing his sleeping parents, who once more spent the night on the couch, a vivid reminder of Simon's words to get the hell out of this hell hole.

Once he reached his objective, calmly closed the door and turned to the mirror and gaped.

*Damn I got big!*

He was easily 6'4" now and from the way his white shirt strained, he was also heavily muscled much like a prize fighter or martial artist, he lifted up his shirt and found he now had a well defined six pack.

*Like to see Larry pick on me now.* He thinks as he does a few muscleman poses.

With that done he showers quickly, a must if one wishes to avoid the hassle that is Tony and Jessica Harris after a binge.

He makes his way to his room and as he dresses in his boxers he comes to a fact he did not anticipate, clothes fit for his previous frame are not meant for his new one.

"Okay minor setback." He says out loud before diving into his closet for something to wear.

Finally he comes up with some tie string shorts, his sneakers, though a bit strained still can be used and a baggy shirt he can wear with his typical loud Hawaiian shirts.

He grabs the Rosario and puts it on, and then turns to leave, however he then remembers about the whip, or whips as the case may be.

The original lies with the costume and another is next to it where none was before, he goes to them and grabs them, the one in his right hand is the real deal, the powers hidden within ready to heed his call, the one on the left is simply leather.

He carefully hides the Vampire Killer in his secret stash, hidden beneath some loose floor boards, he kept for the road trip he planned after graduation that brings him back to the promise he and Jesse made of seeing the sights, a picture of him, Willow and Jesse as kids makes him take a moment of quiet contemplation.

*I can make a difference now Jesse, I can get them all back for what happened, no one will ever hurt my friends again, not if I have anything to say about it.* He thinks, and for one brief moment he could swear the whip responded to that thought, as if approved of his vow.

He shakes off the feeling and places it inside, covers it and grabs his wallet with what little money he has, the sword replica and leaves.

Once outside he calmly walks to the school, though once he reaches the corner…

"Ah, what the hell." He says before running faster than ever before, reaching Slayer speed easily.

In minutes he is at the school not even winded.

"What a rush!"

He goes in knowing it is early and finds himself in the library sitting over the Hellmouth, his newly acquired senses telling him it is dormant for now.

*Glad I got training for this, I would be going mad if went without it.*

He places the replicas on the table they use for meetings, sits on a chair and puts his feet up.

"Xander?"

"Good morning G-man! How's your day so far." He asks in a cheery tone.

"F-fine…" he replies ignoring the use of the nickname "…why are you here?" he asks the youth.

"Uh, cause you called a meeting."

"Yes I know, what I mean is why you are here so early, usually you are the last to come."

"Oh, well I got a good night's rest, remembered some stuff about last night and who I went, and got up early just as Willow called and decided to come over." He replies leaving out he was also visited by a God, became an empowered champion and was trained by five hunters and a powerful alchemist.

"Oh well that's good then, I suppose, though why did you bring those with you?" the Watcher asks in reference to the whip and sword.

"Oh I was hoping you could check if they still had some magic or something in them, to help out." Replying with his cover story.

"I see, well I suppose we can check, but you must understand the magic…Ethan…" the Ripper making a slight appearance with the name of the mage "…used was very powerful and dangerous, add in the fact that the powers were amplified by the Hellmouth, should these items retain any lingering effects could make them very dangerous for use."

"Or…or make them very useful, right?"

"Perhaps, let me see what we can find out first, if they do retain any effects will all decide what should be done later, agreed?"

"You got it G-man."

"Sigh, how many times I must tell you not to call me that." The older gentleman asks as he rubs his temple.

"As many time as I say it...G-man."

"Cheeky bugger." Was the last thing he says before walking away, and get the materials necessary for the test.

"I take that as a complement."

Willow, Buffy and Cordelia made their way to the library, the blonde apologizing repeatedly to her best friend about the comments her costumed persona made towards her.

"Willow I have apologized for like fifty times, how many more do I have to do?" She pouts.

"Ten more and we're even I say."

"I'm sorry…" nine sorry later "…there now?"

"All right you're forgiven."

"What about me? Where are my 59 apologies?" Cordelia asks as they walk once more debating why she is even wasting her Saturday on a meeting she neither likes nor cares for.

"Would you settle for them?" Buffy asks.

"No"

"There you go."

"Ugh, why am I even here with you two geeks?" She asks in disgust.

"I don't even know why I called you." The short blonde replies.

"I hope Xander gets here soon, I want to ask him about who he went as." Willow speaks up in hopes of preventing the verbal cat fight.

"Yeah, he was kicking ass and taking names better than Miss Useless here." Queen C strikes again.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault she couldn't do squat."

"Guys, it doesn't matter now, we're all normal now and fine." The redhead says to the other girls.

They soon descend into silence as they approach the doors, as they close in they are surprised to hear the male Slayerrete already inside talking with the Watcher.

"Anything?"

"I'm sorry Xander but all the tests say the same thing, there is no magic to be found in them."

"Man, I really wanted to see if they worked, I could have used them to help Buffy out on patrols."

"Used what to help?" Said blonde asks as she and the other two girls go inside and see the two objects on the table.

"Hey there Buffster, Wills, Cordy, how's it going?"

"Good morning Xander."

"Why are you early?"

"As if you really care loser."

"Okay from right to left, Morning Willow, because I woke up early Buffy and you're right I don't Cor." Getting a smile, a nod and a growl as replies.

"What are you doing Giles?" the Slayer asks as she sees the items.

"We were just checking the items Xander used during the incident last night for any lasting effects and such."

"Oh yeah, so anything?" Willow asks curious about anything magic involved.

"Nah, whatever juice they had, ran out yesterday."

"So did you keep anything extra?" Buffy asks, though she hopes not, after the Hyena incident she did not feel comfortable with him having any power, he just became so… commanding with it, it was scary and somewhat… arousing to her.

"Just some memories about the guy's life and some of the stuff I did, though I'm not entirely sure if it was all real."

"Well since we're here to talk, maybe you should start Xander." Willow suggests.

"Sure, now gather around kids for the tale of Xander the hero." Cordelia snorts at that.

"Please, you got lucky last night."

"So says the girl go was going to get mauled by Jojo."

"The story Xander."

"Right well, this Ethan guy said the costume was a special order from someone who got bushwhacked by some vamps, he's supposed to be this lead character from a canceled video game, from what he told me he was a vampire hunter who faces of against Dracula."

"The bad guy from that vampire book?" Buffy asks for which she gets looks.

"What? I read books too you know!"

"Uh yeah Buffy that guy, anyway before that he was a knight for the church who led alongside his best friend an invincible army, but his best friend gets sick after his wife dies and then a really strong vampire kidnaps his fiancée."

"What was her name?" Cordelia surprisingly asks.

"Why do you care?" Buffy asks a bit more harshly than necessary.

"Because I talked to him and he said she was killed, and despite evidence to the contrary I'm not some ice queen."

"Sarah, her name was Sarah, anyway his bosses won't let him go after her so he quits, and he gives up everything, money, power and leaves with the clothes on his back…"

"Aww." Willow and Buffy say in light of how romantic it sounds; of course they forget she did not survive the encounter, hence why Cordelia does not share the sentiment but gives a sad smile.

"So he reaches this freaky forest where it is always night, so the big bad has field advantage, he stumbles upon this old guy call Rinaldo who lives there to help hunters try and kill the vampire, so he gives them this whip made with alchemy and a magic gauntlet, is that the word?..."

"Yes it is, do go on." Giles said as he finds this tale fascinating for reasons he can't understand.

"So he goes into this huge castle, I'm talking grand canyon big, so he goes and the door to the bad guy is magically locked, turns out he has to beat six big bad's to face the guy, why? Because he enjoys making people suffer."

"Typical." The Slayer says having experience with that facet of villainy.

"So he explores this castle, gets magical items, new powers for the whip, and faces off against things that would give you trouble Buff."

"Like what?"

"I giant rock monster, a giant floating head with snakes in its head that turns people to stone, a large parasite worm, a hot half naked chick with bat wings…"

"Xander!" the girls yell.

"What! She was hot but evil, so very, very evil, anyway he faces off against these things, and learns more about this vampire, Walter that's his name, turns out he has this stone that always makes it night and him stronger, he learns that Rinaldo fought him after this creep turns his daughter but he can't beat him because the whip isn't strong enough…"

"How can it become stronger?" Willow asks.

"I'm getting to that, so finally he beats the six monsters, opens the door and guess whose waiting for him, the big man himself, and with him is Leon's fiancée, he tries to use his weird powers on him but the whip protects him, now since he faced Rinaldo he knows about, so he decides to hand over Sarah as a reward for his efforts and that he'll wait for him inside."

"It can't be that easy." Buffy says, his sad smile confirms this.

"They run to the cottage where Rinaldo lives but, when she reaches some wards he puts up she gets knocked out, Rinaldo comes out and sees her and tells Leon to wait inside while he checks her."

"Was she…?" Willow asks but already she can just by the mentions of wards the inevitable outcome.

"Rinaldo goes inside and tells him she was bit by the monster…" as he says this they hear the anger in his voice, memories of what happen to Jesse come to him along with the shared anger with Leon.

With the exception of Cordelia who never got the full details, all of them know the depths of Xander's hatred for vampires and demons, it's the reason he doesn't back down from the fight, the reason he never fully trusts Angel, why no matter how they asks he will not stop, his refusal to allow them to get killed is both touching and frustrating.

"…He then goes on to explain that the only way they could save her was to kill Walter, problem is the whip isn't complete, and to complete it he would need the soul of a tainted human, of someone bit by a vampire yet who trusts him completely…"

"You mean he had to!" Willow asks in dread.

"In order for him to kill Walter he had to kill Sarah, Sarah overhears this and they find her outside, Leon of course tells her he will find another way, but she says that if she is going to die she wants it to have meaning, to help him make sure this never happens to anyone ever again, so she begs him to do it."

At this point, regardless that this story of what they believe is video game character and not a real live person, the girls, all three of them, cry at the tragedy of the two lovers.

"So Leon, grants her final wish, Rinaldo performs the ritual and Leon…Leon strikes her down with his name on her lips, after that he vows revenge and marches straight into the castle, like a man possessed he kills anything that gets in his way to the vampire."

"He finds him sighting on his throne without a care in the world…" *Arrogant bastard*

"…and the fight ensues, of course the guy is shocked that the whip hurts him, and actually tells him he is surprised he actually killed her, Leon just tells him he will fulfill her last wish and avenge Rinaldo and goes all out."

"When he finally beats him, the guy goes into the typical "I shall return" rant, only Leon doesn't finish him off, someone else does."

"Who?" Buffy asks.

"Death."

"Xander, we know he is dying but who was it that finished him off?" Giles asks.

"I'm telling you Death…oh my bad, what I'm talking about is the literal personification, is that the right word?"

"Y-yes it is." Giles says as he polishes his glasses at the fact that Death would appear.

"So what does Death look like?" Buffy asks.

"Shouldn't you know?" Cordelia asks, though she later regrets it as the blonde gets depressed at the memory.

"Not cool Cor, not cool, you ok there Buff?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, but really what does it look like?"

"A floating skeleton in ripped up robes and big ass scythe, so anyway Death comes and rips out the vampires soul and hands it over to the real bad guy the one who sets everything up, Leon´s best friend Mathias."

"What?" Willow asks shock at such a turn of events.

"Turns out that he blamed God for his wife dying after everything he did in his name, so he finds another vampire object, takes Walter´s and uses them to become this big bad ass, he becomes so powerful Death is HIS servant, he then offers Leon the same deal to fight God with him because he lost everything too, of course the bastard conveniently forgets it's his fault."

"So he says no right?" Buffy asks her male friend.

"Got it in one, so Mathias orders Death to kill him, and you´d think the very personification of death would win, but it doesn´t, Leon beats it and sends it back to its master saying that from now on He and those who share his blood will fight him at every turn, and that is how his family of monster hunters and Dracula are born."

"Wow, for a video game character he acted and sounded so real." Willow says in awe.

"Maybe he was in another life." Xander replies with a knowing smile.

"So did you get anything else from him?" the blonde asks.

"Just memories of him fighting monsters and what happened last night, best night ever by the way."

"Uh are you mental? No scratch that I already know the answer." The Queen of the high schools states.

"What? I got be the hero for once, I helped my best bud…" Causing said friend to smile at that "…got hugged by Buffy… a lot…" getting a blush from her "…scared the crap out of Deadboy…" getting a scowl from her though as bad as he thought it was "…and savagely beat the crap out of Spike, the only downside was giving you a foot rub, did you enjoy it ?"

"As if loser, Humph." Cordelia replies openly, but mentally… *Still he does know how to use his hands.*

After that all explain, their experiences though not as riveting as Xander´s, Buffy can speak passable French which to her is a god send for the test they had on Monday, Willow had some trouble adjusting to the fact she was solid now as evidenced by her need to run her hand on everything, and Cordelia just confirmed all that happened.

"Well all I can say is last night was the weirdest Halloween of my life, but still it was fun, all except the chaos and destruction I mean, so what time is patrol?" Xander asks though from the faces on Giles and Buffy they are about to shut him down.

"Xander I don´t think it´s safe for you to go out on patrol right now." Giles says as he polishes his glasses.

"Ok what´s the reason this time?" He asks in mock exasperation, though no one picks up on it.

"Spike is going to be gunning for you that´s why." Buffy replies as she remembers the beating the master vampire took.

"Buffy is right Xander, if what you have told us is true then you essentially mutilated him before the person you went as could finish him off, he will seek revenge."

"Crap. I forgot that, so what´s to stop him from coming after me? I mean he could probably pay some demon to come into my house and hack me up."

"W-well now that you mention it, I suppose he could do just that, let me see if I can find you some wards you can use while we find a way to remedy this situation." Giles says as he gets up and goes to his office.

"Look I´ll make some passes by your house to check if anything is wrong, in the meantime you just be careful and come tell us if anything is wrong." Buffy says not knowing just how powerful her friend had become.

"Sigh, you´re right I´ll chill while you do your thing, who knows maybe I´ll catch a break for once right?"

*Or make my debut onto the supernatural scene.*

"Right, we´ll take care of everything you just wait and Spike will be dust before you know."

"Sure he will Buff, I´m sure he will."

_Later at the Harris residence…_

Once the meeting came to an end Xander traveled, albeit more slowly, to his house and entered through the back door, he could hear the TV on so that meant Tony was lazing about, his mother was probably in her room lamenting her lot in life so he quietly reached his room.

There he was surprised to find a chest of things in the middle of the room with a note on top of it.

"Okay, so I'm going to assume this is for me." He spoke out loud and took the note.

"_Yes Xander, this is for you, please do not yell…_" Xander stopping as he read that.

"_These are the tools of your new trade so to speak, use them well."_

"_There is magical clothing that shall provide you some protection from certain magic's, and damage as well as hide your identity; naturally they are accommodated for your time period._"

He opened it up and found the same coat he had used before however this one had longer sleeves that reached his elbow and a golden cross in the middle of two angel wings, at the bottom there was an inscription "In the absence of light, darkness prevails." on the back of it.

The material didn´t seem to be cloth but metallic yet flexible, he also found a black hooded vest and what appeared to be a Kevlar vest with clasps on the front and some black cargo pants of the same material as the coat and a belts, holsters and small satchels.

"_These armor pieces as well as the vest were forged by Hephaestus, only a god or high ranking demon may be able to destroy them, in case of damage they shall repair themselves, and the blades shall cut through most substances and never need sharpening._"

Further inspection revealed black gauntlets, the left one appeared more heavily armored while the one for the right arm had three retractable claws, and greaves with a retractable bladed heel, as he took them out they felt as light as a feather.

"Awesome, can´t wait to test them out." He went back to the note.

"_Next some weapons, materials and relics to better fight the Dark, the glass bottle shall always remain full and its contents always blessed and should it break reform, the throwing weapons shall always return and the crystal always reform and return just as the bottle, the other objects require magic to activate and those will drain your reserves so use them wisely._"

Inside was a cross, a bottle of what he assumed was holy water, a throwing axe, a dagger, a crystal, there is a crystal skull about the size of a peach, a dried up wolf´s foot, some pocket sized books with symbols for elements among others things, including materials to create innocent devils.

What finally caught his attention was at the bottom of the chest, a sword in a black hilt with golden designs in it, with utmost care he pulls it out of the chest and unsheathes it, it was 3 ½ ft long and 2 ½ in wide, letters in ancient languages were inscribe on it, the hilt was large enough to fit both hands.

*It hardly weighs anything.* He took note of.

"_This blade was also forged by Hephaestus, like your other blades it shall never dull nor rust; it can be shattered or damaged if the foe is powerful enough, it has been blessed by every head deity in the pantheons, making it a holy weapon that no person with evil in their hearts may touch without being burned and only when you desire it may another use the blade, however if you will it towards you it shall return._"

"_Use these items well Xander, for they will save your life when you most need it. Janus._"

Looking at his clock Xander, sees it is still early enough to test out his alchemic abilities and create his first ID, with that in mind he grabbed his materials and put everything else back in the chest.

He had travelled to one of the abandoned warehouses Buffy had recently vacated; he stood in the center and began the process, first building a magic array to concentrate the energies into the center, then selecting the materials needed for the innocent devil basic structure and finally the key elements needed to give it a significant quality, in this case he chose phosphorous and magnesium.

He took a ceremonial knife and cut his palms, letting some blood fall on the materials to ensure the creature to be loyal to him and not go on a rampage.

Finally he stepped back and concentrated, picturing its shape and form, letting the magic flow through him and into the array.

It soon glows blood red, pulsing in synch with his heart, and then the energies begin to flow into the materials, increasing in time until finally reaches its maximum point.

"Arise! Your master commands it!"

"BOOM!"

In a flash of red followed by smoke where the circle stood a large figure could be seen.

Once it clears, Xander could see the creature, it was 7 ½ feet tall, had a humanoid shape, five fingers on each hand, and had blackened rocks with cracks where a yellow glow could be seen as skin, its head had spikes that swept back, no mouth could be seen and two red pits for eyes.

"Can you understand me?" The teen asks not really expecting a reply as he cannot see a mouth, but is surprised when he hears a voice in his head.

*Yes Master.*

"Okay, so you talk to me through my mind."

*Yes Master.*

"Right then, let's see what to do first? Okay walk towards me." He instructed.

With some heavy thumps it did so stopping a few feet from him.

"All right, run from me to that box…" he says pointing at a large steel box to his right some 10 feet from him "…then back to me, go."

It did just that, surprisingly quickly, and was back to where it was.

"Good, now go back to the box and pick it up."

It went to it and lifted it up, bending down and using its legs to carry it, the shifting of contents showed it was full.

"You ok there?"

*Yes Master.*

"So you're strong, try crushing it."

"SKREECH"

"Man I hate to see what a Demon will look like after you get through with them, okay put it down and come back here."

*YesMaster.*

"Now is there anything else you can do I should know about?"

It responded by conjuring a fireball in its hand.

"Huh, well that will come in handy; hmm you need a name…I'll call you Arson, you okay with that?"

*It's fine Master.*

"From now on call me Xander, Master makes me feel evil."

*As you command…Xander.*

"Well now that I know I can pull this off, time to go home and prepare, now I'm going to shrink you down, you have any trouble you tell me." He says to his creation getting a nod in return.

Xander closed his eyes and extended his hands towards the ID, this was a method Hector and he developed during training to transport the youths creations, or more precisely those too large to move unnoticed, soon Arson began to shrink down until he was a size of 4 inches.

"You good?"

*Yes Xander, I am fine.*

He picks him up and placed him in his shirt pocket then cleaned up before leaving.

_That night at the Harris residence…_

Xander slowly geared up as he prepared to engage in his first night of hunting solo.

First the hooded vest and cargo pants, followed by the holster for the Axe on his back, Cross on his right hip, and Dagger on his left, he kept the holy water and crystal in a satchel next to the dagger, the whip was tied to his belt on his right and the sword was on his left.

He put on the coat next and put the six books in some pockets on his left, while the relics were placed on his right, finally the gauntlets and greaves lock into place.

He grabbed Arson and set off to the perfect place to make his presence known.

_Willy's bar…_

Spike was currently nursing a mug of beer mixed O+ with his remaining hand, a fact that had galled him to no end, as he looked at the stump, growling as he remembers who disfigured him.

*Beating, bashed and hacked by the Slayers mascot of all things, ugh nothing could beat that humiliation.* He thought bitterly as the alcohol mixed blood gave him a buzz.

"BLAM!"

Every human, demon and vampire turned towards the door that was just slammed open with excessive force.

In the archway stood a large figure in a long coat, and hood that obscured the upper half of his face, and armored hands and legs, a whip and a long sword visible on his person.

He slowly moved forward towards the bar owner Willy, no heavy sound was coming from him despite the heavy footwear he wore as he approached the man, who was currently experiencing two conflicting emotions relief and worry.

The first because he was glad it wasn't the Slayer, who usually came with her pet to threaten him with physical violence, and the second because this person gave off a vibe that he was out looking for trouble or was about to cause it.

Finally he stopped in front of the smaller man.

"Um, W-what can I get you?"

"I'm new in town, heard that you dealt with information, that right?" The man's deep voice spoke.

"Well t-that d-depends on whose asking and what for."

"I see, well I need you to deliver a message for me." The hooded figure spoke as he leans in.

"Gulp, t-to who?"

Before he could blink the stranger grabbed him by the scruff of his neck with his left arm and lifted him high.

"I want you to tell every bottom feeding, scum sucking murderous, demon, vampire and whatever the hell makes it home here that there is a new hunter in town and he is just as dangerous as the Slayer."

Before Willy could answer a mocking laugh is heard coming in the direction of Spike.

"Mate I don't know where you come from but that has to be the cheesiest line I have ever heard, what too much Dirty Harry movies as a lad." The master vampire spoke.

"I'm not the one dressed in a poor imitation of Billy Idol, you one handed asshole."

That set him off.

"I'm going to bleed you dry!" "CRASH!" the remnants of a broken beer bottle in his hand could be seen.

"CRACK!"

Or were as the man uses the whip with deadly accuracy with his free hand and destroys it.

"You were saying." He says as the whip returns ready to strike once more, without the man releasing Willy.

"GRAH!"

Spike charges him, game face on and fangs at the ready.

"Hmph." Was his replied as he drops Willy and executes a perfect roundhouse kick to the sternum, pushing onto some Polgara demons in the corner and thus igniting a bar fight and everyone charges at someone though most do so towards the hunter.

Three vampires rush him, he sidesteps a right hook from the lead vampire and knees him in the stomach hard, he grabs him by the neck swings him into another vampire, the third gets a metal encased fist to the jaw that breaks it.

A large black scaled demon tries his luck as he kicks high to the face, only for it to be grabbed by the hooded figure with his left arm and releases his blades on his right to swing and amputate the appendage, black blood spilling onto the floor.

A brown furred demon with horns on his head jump at his back, but Xander activated his heel blade and spun around to intercept, the result? A flying head smacks into the sniveling demon on the floor clutching his leg, causing him more damage.

Xander soon draws back the whip and soon three cracks are heard over the screams of three vampires who had their backs turned to him, then the sound of bodies turning to dust, this was followed by him reaching in to his coat and grabbing his holy water and hurling at three more to his left who are consumed in blue flames that leave nothing but ash.

Things were starting to get messy so…

*Arson, time for you to make your presence felt.*

*Understood Xander.*

A spiked demon was about to tackle him when a fireball struck him in the head, all turned at the doorway and saw the fiery golem make his entrance as he bulldozed into the fray, punching, kicking and burning all in his path until he was back to back with his master.

A surviving Polgara tried to skewer him but the spike broke on his skin before Arson grabs his head and ignites it.

Two vampires try to rush him but one left hook decapitates one, while a swinging clothesline finishes the other

"I believe I shall be merciful and let the survivors leave to spread the word." He says to those still standing…partially.

"There are just two of them! Kill them!" Another Demon, this one with yellow scales yells.

This one gets an axe to the head for his insolence, before it is recalled.

"Forget that man, I'm gone!" a fledgling spoke as he ran out , he isn't the only one as the others run for it leaving dead and wounded behind.

"Willy!"

The cowardly bartender peeks from his hiding place.

"Remember to deliver my message or I and my friend will come back and burn this place to ground with you inside, Got it!"

"Y-yeah man whatever you say."

"Good, come on Arson, we got what we came for."

*Yes Xander.*

From beneath some bodies and overturned furniture Spike crawled out, swearing and cursing, he soon comes out grabs a discarded knife and goes out to gut the hunter.

"Humiliate me will he! I'll show…him? Where is that wanker!" The irate vampire yells into the night, no trace of the man who has made quite the impact this night.

*I'll see you soon, real soon Spike.* the teen thought as he heard the vampires yell.

The days to come would be filled with many stories regarding the new hunter, and many eyes would turn towards his activities.

_In the higher planes of existence…_

"This is unacceptable!" one power spoke.

"The boy was never meant to wield such power!" another says this one female.

"He threatens all we have worked so hard to achieve, the balance is in jeopardy!" an elderly one speaks.

"How has this occurred?"

"It was that chaos god Janus, his follower summoned his power it should be he who undo's it!"

"Whistler! Bring him here NOW!"

"No need, I had a feeling you would call me here for this…meeting." The Roman god said as he and Zeus, Odin and Ra appeared before the powers.

"What are you three doing here?"

"Anything involving one of us is our business deal with it." The king of Olympus spoke.

"Janus you must undo what your follower has wrought."

"And how do you expect me to do that? By YOUR decree we cannot intervene unless summoned and he is no longer on the Hellmouth nor is he aware of the boy's empowerment, and I sincerely doubt he cares."

"Unless you lift that decree." Ra speaks to the assembled entities.

"You know we cannot do that! The balance must be maintained."

"Then you will simply have to do it yourselves." Odin says in a serious tone that is only marred by the smile on his face.

"We cannot do that either!"

"Well you're a helpful lot aren't you?" Zeus says stabbing the wound deeper.

"Janus, we order you to undo the damage you have caused!"

"You dare to order ME!" He bellows silencing the Powers as power is released from his eyes.

"None but the all mighty may command me or my brethren! If not for the fact that it would bring God's wrath upon me and them I would subject you all to tortures only reserved to those in the deepest bowels of Hell!"

"You Powers should know better than to overstep your boundaries, we shall let it slide for now, but do so again and we shall show you why we were feared by the armies of darkness." Ra spoke as his eyes glowed with power before he and the others disappeared.

"What shall we do?"

"Steps will have to be taken; the balance must be maintained as it has been since we were appointed by the creator."

"And the boy?"

"Should he prove a nuisance, then we shall have to…rectify the situation."

As forces plan and gather above the world of man others have noticed a shift.

_London, England…_

Inside a large estate belonging to one Integra Hellsing, we find said woman perplexed by the behavior of her servant and weapon, Alucard.

She, Walter, and Seras were overlooking the latest's reports in regards to these sudden appearances of Ghouls without masters, Alucard simply waiting for the order to kill the creatures.

He was in the corner drinking his usual wine glass of blood, and reading Dante's Divine Comedy when he just tensed and dropped his glass.

The sound of it breaking brought all three to look at him as he got up and looked to the window.

"What is it Alucard?"

"A power…a power has risen in the west."

"What sort of power?" She asks knowing the creatures abilities are vast and powerful even when they are held in check by the magical seals placed on him by her ancestors.

"It is both young and old, but powerful still, it seeks to challenge the night, challenge me." He speaks as he tries to pin point it.

"Is it one of the Council little girls?" Walter asks having known of the Watchers council.

"No, it is not as old as the Slayer, but it is old, perhaps as old as I am, he he he how quaint."

"Master…Is it dangerous?" Seras asks as she has never seen her sire act in such a way.

*It's like he wants to go out and fight it without knowing what it is at all.*

"Hmm perhaps it is, but too who I wonder?"

"Is it a threat to us?" Integra asks as she lights a cigar.

"To you? No, but to me? I believe I finally found something worth going all out, Ha ha ha ha! Oh how wondrous this feeling is! Oh I do not know who wields it or for what purpose but I must find it, HA HA HA HA!"

"Hmm, I believe sir Integra that we have a new player in the game." Walter says as he ignores the madness that is Alucard.

"So it seems, we shall have to have someone investigate, Alucard, cease your infernal laughing before I am forced to shoot you again."

"But Master I was merely expressing my joy at such an occurrence."

"Be that as it may, I have to ask can Seras function without you on an extended assignment."

"What?"

"Send the police girl into field? She should be able to handle that without getting herself killed."

"Good, Seras as soon as Alucard pin points the location you are to leave immediately, report all your findings to us is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The vampire said dejectedly as she realized she wasn't getting out of this one.

"And don't skimp out on blood police girl, if what I sensed is true than you cannot afford to weaken yourself in this foolish attempt to cling to your dead humanity."

"Sigh, yes master."

"Now that we have settled that issue, we can get back to business at hand…"

_Back in the states…_

IN a secluded area lies a building, the large neon nights say it's the Devil Never Cry, this is the home of Dante, the Son of Sparda.

Inside we find the Devil hunter drinking his beer as he looked on at nothing in particular.

On the couch was Trish reading one of her magazines, both waiting for the arrival of an old acquaintance.

The door bell jingled as the one they had waited for arrived.

"Okay I got your call, what do you want?" a woman spoke.

"Jeez Lady lighten up, I'm about to free you from one few favors you owe me." The half demon spoke.

"One favor, I owe you one, what do you want?" Lady asks gruffly.

"Something big happened over at the west coast, felt it all the way from here, I think one of us should investigate, and since you have been talking on and on about getting away from us nuts well…"

"You figured I should go? Why don't you tell Nero?"

"What and break up the honeymoon? Forget it that little lady he married as a mean right hook when pissed."

"You're afraid of Kyrie?" She smirks.

"Hey! She threatened to cut off my balls after the bachelor party I gave him."

"You took him to a strip club and got him wasted." Trish spoke up from her spot on the couch.

"I don't see what your problem is, you slept with one of the bouncers AND a dancer." Dante retorts.

"Jealous?"

"Please I've had my fair shares of three-way, before Mundus ever even made you and let me tell you they…"

"Enough! I didn't come here for this; just tell me where to go so I can get some peace and quiet."

"L.A, Sunnydale to be exact."

"Sunnydale? For real?" She asks incredulously.

"Sure, it's a nice place; of course it's sitting on a mouth to hell…"

"What?"

"You heard me, place was built on the mouth to a hell dimension, it is crawling with vampires and demons, some trying to open it even."

"So why don't we do something about it?"

"Place has a Slayer watching over it." Trish says again not turning away from her magazine.

"What's a Slayer."

"A teenage girl with super powers, destined to fight the forces of evil, or some bullshit like that, don't know or care, last time I ran into one she tried to cut me in half until I shot her in the knee cap and warned to leave me alone."

"You shot her!"

"It grew back! Besides she would stop bitching about how I was evil and crap, if it weren't because I'm such a nice guy I would have put a bullet through her brain."

"Sigh, why do I even bother? Fine! I'll go check things out, but I swear if this is some wild goose chase, I'll"

"Shoot me repeatedly yeah, yeah I get that just check it out, give us a call and we'll come down and deal with it."

"We are square after this Dante, or so help me." She said.

"I get it already, sheesh."

And with that wheels begin to turn for Xander and his little group, whether for better or worse is anyone's guess.

To be continued…

A/N: Well there it is, hopefully you'll like what I did, if not I will simply have to do better.

Changing the ID's shape was a choice I had made from the start, to make something original, naming them is going to be a chore, and what additional powers to give them also.

Obviously many references were made here, especially Hellsing, may be a complicated but then again maybe not.

Gave some back story for those unfamiliar with the games, felt I owed it to the creators and those who have not yet enjoyed this great game series, shame the latest entry screwed that up, sure gameplay is awesome but story wise it was a slap in the face, to me at least.

Pairings still undecided will think of something, but I will admit no Buffy/corpse, I'd rather have Riley and her get to together than the two bloodsucker's soul or not.

Also no Dogma references, I'm trying to stay away from standard practices that fall back to that, it's become to repetitive in my view, this is not a jab at those who use it, so do not flame me for this opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander Belmont

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who appear in this work of fiction, despite my desire to do so.

Also I will eventually up the violence in some cases you have been warned.

Chapter 3.

It was several weeks after Xander made his first appearance as the latest member in the fight against the Darkness and already many denizens of the underworld learned to fear him just as much as the Slayer.

His preference to use weapons such as Holy water, that burned demon and vampire alike, or his throwing cross had earned him the name the Holy Bane.

The Scooby's had heard of him and wondered who it could be that was fighting on the Hellmouth, at first they thought it was Xander when they heard the hunter used a whip, but that got shot down when he reminded them that it was useless, Giles back him up on that, also Willy's description didn't fit him.

Of course they didn't realize that he was using a magical artifact to hide his abilities and body from them.

He mostly stayed in the library for meetings and see where Buffy was patrolling so he could avoid her on his patrols, as they still wouldn't allow him on them under the threat that Spike may get back at him.

Right now he and Arson were moving his things into an abandoned mansion he had cleared while hunting, it had been taken over by fairly large nest and had only found it after he had followed some minions, there where at least about 15 of them but with Arson's help and his tactical planning they soon cleared it out.

He had found a good stash of cash in the abandoned home; apparently vampires used money too, for what? He didn't know or care it was his now.

He figured the place would make a good base of operations, for himself and his future creations since he planned to make more and couldn't very well hide them in the basement.

However he needed to get away from his parents without having a major incident come about.

So he filled out emancipation papers and waited for someone to help him get his case resolved.

It did happen, however he was surprised by how it had come to be.

_Flashback…_

Xander was currently in school during lunchtime with Buffy and Willow; they were currently talking about Angel and a mystery woman, he could care less though anything related to deadboy was not worth his time.

"Mr. Harris!" Snyder yelled from the cafeteria entrance.

"Yes sir?" He asks as many eyes are on him.

"Someone is here to see you, some lawyer or something, to my office now!"

"Yes sir." He replied as he moved away from the girls.

Once he reached the troll like man's inner sanctum, he saw a blonde haired woman in a business suit with a dog with her, Collie by the looks of things.

"Here he is I'll just leave you two alone."

"Uh hi I'm Alexander Harris." He said to the woman who stood up and greeted him, revealing she also wore sunglasses.

"Hello Alexander, I'm Justine Evans." she said with an outstretched hand.

He took it while avoiding eye contact.

"You've never met a blind person have you Alexander?" She asked with a smile.

"Um, no I'm sorry if that offends you."

"Oh not at all, justice is blind after all, so it gives me an edge."

"Uh no offense but why…?"

"I was sent by social services and a mutual acquaintance to handle your case."

"Oh, well that's good, so uh what do you need me for?"

"Well first…" she said as she opened up her briefcase and pulled out some papers "…I need you to sign these papers that state you accept my services as well as permit me to launch a thorough investigation to determine whether or not to grant you emancipation rights."

"Okay…" he takes them and signs them before handing them back"…now what?"

"Now we simply wait a couple of days and you will be a free man."

"Wow, I thought this would take longer."

"It would if I didn't already have all the information already courtesy of your friend Janus." She says as it was the simplest thing in the world as the teen's jaw drops.

"Are you…?"

"No Xander I am not a goddess, I am a personification, in this case Justice, or as you know me the Blind Lady or Lady Justice." She answered as she removes her glasses and showed pure white eyes with no pupils.

"Wait; there are more than just Gods and Demons?"

"Oh yes, you see certain aspects of life require help to move it along, hence we exist, love, hate, vengeance, justice, you name it, a personification of that aspect exists to make sure things don't run amuck. We have greater influence but lesser power than the Gods or Powers That Be, so Janus came to me and asked for my help in regards to your little project."

"Okay, but what about the Gods that have some say in stuff like that, like…Venus, she is the Goddess of love right?"

"True, she is that, but she can draw from the personification of Love to give out a greater effect, it's a partnership we share with some Gods and Demons, we don't take sides because we affect both good and bad."

"Huh, never thought of it that way, so basically you work for everybody and nobody right?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that but it is something along those lines, you can expect some agents of mine to pick you up on the day your papers go through. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find Cody here a good home." She spoke as she places here glasses back on and grabs the handle.

"You could try Buffy's or Willows, they could use a good guard dog."

"I'll give it a try thanks."

_End flashback…_

True to her words some very imposing officers came and told him to pick his things up while they arrested his parents for numerous child abuse crimes as well criminal negligence.

Tony swore like a sailor and his mother cried and blamed them for ruining her life as she was carted off.

Part of him wished she would at least express regret for her mistreatment of him, but it was obvious she did not.

He stayed with the Summer's women when he told them what happened, they were all too glad to help him, they went so far as to say he could use Buffy's room and she could sleep with Dawn, but he said it wouldn't be appropriate, though silently he thought he might be tempted to do something that would get him beat up, so he slept on the couch.

Naturally Willow and Giles were informed of his situation and were concerned for him, Giles was naturally upset when he learned about the abuse and negligence he had suffered, with some of the Ripper showing up as he swore and yelled countless curses at Tony and Jessica.

Willow just cried and hugged him saying she was a bad friend, Xander of course denied this as he held her, and told her she wasn't and that there was nothing they could do.

When they calmed down Giles asked how he had not done something like this sooner.

The youth said that before Halloween he never had the confidence and resolve to do so, waiting for the day he was legally an adult, but after seeing so many of Leon's memories he resolved to get out of there and try to live a better life.

And he did do just that as evidenced by his moving into the formerly infested mansion, it was easy to buy with the Government sponsored stipend he received as well as his raids on vampire nests and the money he got from both the land and house he formerly resided in.

The land was cheap because it was apparently a hot zone for vampires and demons, or was that is, as the first thing he did once the land was his was to engraved wards and incantations that made sure no one would sneak in without activating certain precautions he had placed.

"Well Arson, I think this place will be a great base of operations once we finish cleaning her up and get some extra security." He said to the fiery golem.

*Yes, though you must admit Xander letting the vampires and demons in has been a good work out for us.* the artificial being spoke to its master.

"Yeah but after the first 10 tries it got old, plus I do not like spending my Saturdays cleaning vampire remains and demon blood and guts." He explained.

*What shall we do tonight Xander?*

"Hmm, I think it's time to make another ID, and I have just the one in mind, come on."

*How was your Career Week going so far?* His partner asked, showing that he was getting better at interacting with him on a more sociable level.

"Well… I just answered the damn thing as randomly as possible; frankly I am not in for anyone telling me what my future will be, I also could have avoided yet another encounter with Queen C."

_Meanwhile __in Spike´s lair…_

The Master vampire was currently pacing around the room of his lair as he thought how deal with the latest thorn to his side as well as the nuisance that was the Slayer in his attempts to heal his lover.

"Bloody git is ruining everything along with that blonde bitch!" he yelled as his latest plot to kill the man who had humiliated him at Willy's had failed.

He had sent as many minions as he could spare against him and every single one had been killed by him and his fiery partner, it was maddening to say the least.

As he paced and held the stump where Xander had mutilated him he came to a decision.

*Time to call in the big guns as soon as Dalton comes back with that damn cross.*

"Spike…" The voice of his sire suddenly came from the entrance.

"What is it luv?" He said to his girl.

"Miss Edith, she says that you are about to do something drastic." The mad vampire Drusilla spoke as she approached her lover.

"Well I would say it is my pet, I've had it with the Slayer and this new hunter. I believe the Order of Taraka should be able to handle the two."

He considered sending them after Harris as well but personal grudges took precedence as he believed that Xander was defenseless now that the possession was over.

*Better add that toser who made him that way to my list of people to maim and torture before death.*

"Spike, I'm scared more naughty children will come here, Miss Edith told me so."

"What did she say Luv?" He asked as he held her.

"A bad little schoolgirl will be first followed by the Fallen King's child; they seek the Night's Bane." The woman whimpered.

*Bloody Hell, whatever that means it can't be good, better send for those Tarakan's now.*

"Come pet, you need to rest; I'll make sure those naughty ones get a very good spanking." He said as he led her to her chambers.

He had no idea the kind of hurt that would be brought down upon him.

_LAX Airport, same day…_

"Well here I am finally, thank god for those frequent flyer miles I saved up." The woman known only as Lady said to no one as she headed for the entrance.

*Better get to my L.A safe house and stock up on weapons and ammo.* She thought as she hailed a taxi.

Once that was achieved she directed the driver to a section of the city no one normally visited for fear of the "gangs" that lived there.

Naturally she was neither defenseless nor weak, and further more she was aware of what was really going in on in this part of the city so once she was dropped off she proceeded to take out some personal defense items from a secret compartment in her suit case.

*Thank you Nero for the birthday present.* She thought as she pulled out two 1911 colts as well as some clips from it, this was one of the advantages of working with certain people in the know, a case with a compartment that was shielded from X-ray machines.

Normally demons laugh at bullets but these were custom made by the Order Nero belonged to. The bullets were engraved with Holy symbols most breeds of demons were weak against; add her more than stellar aim and you had a very dangerous foe.

These precautions soon took precedence as she was attacked by 4 minion vampires.

"Well lookie here boys, looks like we got ourselves a snack." One of the creatures said, from the looks of its clothes he was once one of the many elite members of the city who enjoyed the nightlife that is until the nightlife decided to make him one of them.

"Great, not two minutes here and the trash comes out to play." She said with disdain as she pulled out her guns.

"Oh please, were vampires bitch guns don't w…" "BLAM!"

The pile of dust that was formed seemed to discredit the monsters words.

The other beings were too shocked to move and soon followed afterwards.

"Humph, vampire's big whoop." She spoke with clear disgust for the species as she made her way towards one of the many apartment complexes in the vicinity.

Soon she arrived at the address she was looking for and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Alonna, it's me Lady."

The door opens to reveal a young black woman inside; she proceeded to step aside yet kept a cautious stance.

Lady proceeds to step past the threshold and into the apartment.

"Satisfied?"

"Much…" Alonna replied before pulling her into a hug "…girl where the hell have you been?"

"It's good to see you too." The devil hunter spoke with care as she returned the hug.

"You alone? Or did you bring that big bad hunter boyfriend of yours?"

"I told you we aren't dating!"

"Yeah right, you keep telling yourself that." The African American woman said as she headed for the living room.

*Same ol' Alonna.* Lady says to herself.

Lady had met the young woman and her brother during a job with Dante. They were chasing after a pair of Demons responsible for the killing of 20 people in an attempt to gain more power. Unfortunately for them one of the victims was loaded and angry hence they were called.

Once the Duo got into the Badlands, they met with the local hunters…it was not what one would call a pleasant meeting.

There was no trouble with Lady, but when Dante showed some of his heritage that's when things got tense between Charles and him.

They got into a verbal pissing match throughout the whole affair until they found the demons and killed them, she of course managed to establish a friendly relationship with them as she taught them a thing or two, while Dante wanted to leave and get paid.

"So what brings you by our neck of the woods?" Alonna asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Business in a town west of here, I'm gonna need the safe house key I left with you guys to stock up."

"No prob' Lady." She said as she went to her room to get the woman's item.

"Chuck hasn't touched my stuff has he?"

"After the scare you gave him and the boys last time they tried to borrow your ride? Hell no!"

"Yeah well that bike was a custom job, its bad enough when Dante gets his hands on it, asshole's wrecked two already and only paid me back one."

"Here you go." The young woman said as she handed the key with a number tag on it.

"Thanks Alonna."

"You're leaving already?"

"Have to; got to make the rest of the way on the road, Dante was too cheap to pay for a ticket that went all the way…Asshole."

"Well you just take care of yourself girl." The younger sister of Charles spoke as she gave the older woman a goodbye hug.

"You too, tell Chuck I said hi." She replied as she returned the hug.

"You know he really hates it when you call him that, but I will."

With that she said her goodbyes to head for more weapons and transport.

*This better be worth my time Dante.* She thought before heading out.

_Meanwhile in Sunnydale__ Airport… _

Here we find a military cargo plane landing on the tarmac, normally this wouldn't strike anyone as odd, but then again its cargo is anything but normal.

That being said the coffin with the Hellsing insignia tells all those familiar with the organization that the occupant is one of the two vampire servants in their employ, in this case Seras Victoria.

*Seras…*

*Yes Master?*

*Do you feel it yet?* the ancient creature asked his sire.

*…yes.*

*That is the putrid stench of the Hellmouth, you will find it has a rather interesting effect on the local wildlife, Heh heh heh.*

*Will it affect me?*

*No, vampires like us are immune to its pull, those of my line especially. However you will find those demonically inhabited wastes of flesh quite the rowdy bunch since it calls out to them like the vermin they are.* The No life King projected, putting quite a bit of dark humor in his tone.

*And what of the one you sensed Master, how shall I recognize him or her?*

*Ah, that will be simple police girl; you will know when you are in this anomaly´s presence, for you were reborn with my blood and there for shall sense him though unlike me you shall feel quite disturbed. It should be quite the learning experience yes?*

Once more the sire of Alucard questioned just how much sanity existed in her sire.

Her "benefactor" sensed this and decided to reassure her…in his own unique way.

*Oh come now my dear, it´s not like you will be left to fend for yourself, Walter has kindly left you your weapons as well as a means to communicate with us via satellite phone since talking like this may distract you. Oh and do not forget to have a drink while you're there you will need your strength, especially if the object of you quest is what I believe it is.*

*Yes Master.*

*Now that´s a good little police girl…* He spoke as if to child or pet before returning to a more serious tone *…maintain us informed of your progress.* Alucard spoke before cutting of the connection.

*Sometimes I wonder if taking him up on his offer was the correct choice.* She thought as she pushed open the top of her coffin and got out.

_Currently with Xander…_

Right now he was patrolling one of the local cemeteries for newly risen vampires He had killed 5 at the moment since the already active ones in the employ of Spike ran in fear of him.

*Hmm, looks like my street cred has grown, How are things looking up there Tweety?* He mentally spoke to his latest creation he kindly named after a certain canary.

Of course Tweety was anything but sweet little bird, as it was roughly the size of a bald eagle and whose shape was patterned after the mythical phoenix, though he was not of fire but ice. This was evidenced by its crystal blue feathers and icicle talons.

Tweety abilities ranged from strength capable of lifting a full grown man of average size to firing ice based attacks from its wings and beak, however it's most useful ability was to relay information to Xander, meaning what it saw he would see as well.

*All is well Xander, nothing new to report.*

*Check up on Buffy, she should be patrolling on Phillips street.*

*On it.*

A few minutes later Tweety reported back to him.

*Xander one of the vampires escaped from Buffy, he was carrying something by the looks of things, something important.*

*Where is he now?*

*He is heading towards Powell Street, what do you wish me to do?*

*Head him off and keep him on ice, but don't kill him we need to find out what he took and for who, I'll meet you there.* the hunter sent to his ally.

*I'm on route.*

Heading his master´s order the artificial creature did so and soon found the Dalton hiding in an alley as he made his to Spike´s lair.

_Powell Street, before Xander's arrival…_

Here we find the vampire Dalton running as if the hounds of Hell were after him, or in his case the Slayer.

*I am not cut out for this! If it weren't for the fact that Spike will rip my freaking eyes out I'd bail out of this shithole.* the vampire thought as he clutched the Du Lac cross to his chest.

Any other musings were interrupted by the arrival of Xander's latest creation.

"SCREEEEECH!"

"Oh that can't be good."

And it was most certainly not as he was suddenly attacked by Tweety, more precisely his ice talons.

"Gah! Get…off!" the minion yelled in abject pain as he tried to both shield himself and throw off the bird who was now adding pecking his eyes off to the list.

"Rargh!" he finally did succeed and got up and ran for his miserable legs could manage.

Tweety however was far from satisfied as he took to the air and overshot him. And from his beak expelled a gale of arctic wind that form a sheen of ice on the street directly in from of Dalton.

"Ahhh!" given his speed the inevitable occurred and slipped and slides on his back straight into a lamp post, normally this would not be considered too painful but sadly Dalton forgot to close his legs hence...

"SMACK!" "0 _ 0" we now have a vampire clutching his family jewels.

"Well it's nice to know someone else shares the pain we skateboarders suffer for our art."

*Oh please not HIM!*

Turning his head upwards he indeed saw the latest person to join the ranks of the war against the darkness, perched on his left shoulder was the bird that had tormented him up until this point.

The minion quickly forgot his pain and scrambled to get away.

"Why do they always run…" Xander muttered before he quickly grabbed and launched his whip at the legs of his prey.

"CRACK!"

"Arg!"

"Now then I believe my friend here saw you take something from a cript before your little run in with the Slayer, what was it?"

"I-I can't…"

"CRACK!" "Augh!" he now sported a gash on his left arm.

"What was it?"

"Please, he'll kill me!"

"CRACK!" "CRACK!" Now his left thigh and chest.

"What. Was. It?"

"It's a cross! I stole a cross!" the wounded creature screamed in agony.

"A cross? Why would a vampire need a cross?"

"It's for deciphering a book, Spike what me to translate a book for a cure for Drusilla."

"Why? What is wrong with her?"

"She's loosing it…badly."

"Considering she wasn't all there before I don't see much of a difference."

"Please let me go, I'm dead when Spike finds out about me squeling!"

"You are already worm food idiot…but tell you what, give me the cross and I will not kill you."

*You on the other hand Tweety…* he mentally sent to his bird.

Damton seeing this as a chance to escape quickly threw the bundle that contained the object of his salvation.

Xander picked it up and unwrapped it and finding a worn but ornate golden cross.

"You may leave now." He said as he pocketed the object and Tweety flew.

Dalton did so leaving his back open, hence he did not see Tweety swoop down and fire off a blast wing from his beak.

In a few moments there stood a perfectly frozen statue.

*He is lucky that Sunrise is in a few hours, he'll get to see it for a minute before he bursts in flames.* the bird thought ruefully before taking flight.

Arson who was currently in the mansion having been informed on the nights events chose to ask their next move.

*What is the plan Xander?* Arson asked their creator.

*I think…we may need to see Giles.*

*Are you sure that is a wise thing to do?* his avian companion relayed.

*He's the only one with the smarts to get a handle on this Cross decoder thing as well as this whole Drusilla going bonkers deal.*

*What if he suspects your intentions?* his Golem sent.

*I think he'll suspect me regardless, big muscled hunter who just turns up will do that buddy.* he said with mirth.

*He does raise a valid point Arson.*

*Hmm, what are your orders?*

*Meet me there he might as well meet you two and get used to seeing you.*

*What of the Slayer?* Arson asked.

*We'll cross that bridge when we get there, I'll see you both there.*

*Right.*

*As you wish.*

With that the cut off the link and headed for the High School.

_Sunnydale High School, Twenty minutes later…_

Currently the Watcher known as Rupert Giles was going over the latest batch of watcher diaries to arrive from the council, he was enjoying a cup of TRUE British tea.

*Hmm, mating habits of Haxil demons, apparently the Council believes this is relevant, what else is there? Ah the diary of Slayer Yoshino Kurogawa, this should be interesting.* He thought as he picked up the battered book, however before he could even open it he received a surprise in the form of the doors opening.

He turned to look at the cause and was surprised to see a large muscled man garbed in a black coat and had gauntlets and greaves, he knew who it was upon identifying the whip tied to his hip also taking notice of the sword as well.

Perched on his left shoulder was a large phoenix-like bird, except it was icy blue.

Behind him and to the right stood a large creature that seemed to be made of molten rock given life.

"My word!"

"Rupert Giles?" Xander asked giving thanks that his voice was altered.

"Y-yes."

"I am in need of your help."

"My help?"

"I recently came into contact with an artifact of some value to the local…wildlife. I require assistance in your field of expertise, that is to say information."

"I see Mr…?"

"I would prefer to remain anonymous, but if wish to call me something call me Hunter, all right?"

"Very well… Hunter, by the fact that you or your…companions have not attacked me I assume you come in peace."

"Yes sir, like I said I require help and you seem like a reliable person, though I wouldn't expect less from a Watcher."

That caught Giles for a loop.

"How…?"

"I am familiar with the presence of the Slayer, you could say I am a fan of her work, hence my desire to lessen her burden."

"I see, I must confess I and the others who help her had heard of you but till now had no way of approaching you or whether your intentions were noble."

"Understandable, I prefer to do things my way, it is a bit rough and nasty but it gets results in this war." He replied to the older man.

"Hmm I see your point, uh now then you said an artifact?"

Xander pulled out the wrapped up cross and walked towards the Librarian/Watcher, Tweety remaining on his perch and Arson heavy footsteps trailing behind.

The youth saw the apprehension in the man's eyes for his creations.

"They will not harm you."

"P-pardon?"

"My creations will not hurt unless you became a threat."

"Creations? You made them?"

"Through Alchemy and magic." Xander replied as he now stood at arm's length.

"Alchemy! I was not aware that there were still practitioners since the great purge of 1608." Giles spoke in surprised as he cleaned his glasses.

"Let's just say that I am a unique case, now if you would take a look."

"Ah yes." He spoke as he took the bundle and unfolded it.

"My feathered friend here was keeping an eye on the Slayer when he spotted her facing off against this vampire coming out of a crypt. She was distracted by another one and the former grave robber took that as his queue to escape."

"I see…" he said neutrally *I will have to ask Buffy to corroborate.*

"We caught up to him and after a little…chat, he told me this was used to decode some book, on that apparently could help Drusilla who has apparently lost what little of her mind is left."

"Oh dear, I imagine her lover Spike will not be pleased when he hears of this."

"I do not give a damn; as soon as I can I will deal with them…permanently." He said in a dark tone that showed what his intentions were for the two Master vampires.

Giles felt a quiver in him as he heard the man speak, clearly this person had no love for those who preyed upon the innocent.

He decide to enquire about him later, right now he looked at the cross and felt a sense of familiarity.

"This does jog at my memory, but I will need to look into it from my sources."

"I see… then I shall come by tomorrow night to go over it with you...perhaps even meet the Slayer, I'm sure she has been curious about me and my intentions."

"I suppose a meeting would be no bother, but I can't say how she will react to your…um companions."

"It is better for her to meet them now rather than latter, wouldn't want some mishap to occur out in the field during the heat of battle."

"Hmm, yes you do raise a valid point Hunter; I shall speak with her tomorrow when the chance presents itself."

"Well then until tomorrow then Mr. Giles." He spoke as he held out his hand.

"Uh yes, until then Hunter." Rupert replied as he shocked the armored hand.

With that done the three soon left the man to his research.

"Well that seemed to have gone well don't you think?" Xander said to his companions.

*Yes it did.* Arson replied.

*Do you think your friend will be the same?* Tweety asked as he stretched his wings.

"Can't say for sure, but I think G-man will explain things and make sure no mishaps occur, come on there's nothing more for us to d..." He stopped as his senses felt something off in the city.

*Tweety, give me a bird's eye view of the area. Arson keep sharp something just gave me a bad case of the willies.*

Both did as ordered, the ice elemental bird taking off while the fiery Golem moved to watch his master's back.

Xander was focusing on the images showed to him by his bird familiar while also giving the air a sniff.

*What is that? It felt like a vampire but something was off, it felt stronger yet also young.* he thought as he continued to stretch out his senses.

"Damn it I'm not getting anything Arson?"

*Nothing on my end.*

"Tweety?"

"You see what I see, nothing at all."

"Damn, all right let's head back home, Tweety keep an eye out."

Xander gave a last look before walking away.

_Three blocks away…_

*He sensed me? From this distance?* Seras thought as she followed the man through her rifles scope.

Once she had checked into a hotel and armed up, she discreetly left and began to look around the seemingly innocuous city.

At first glance it seemed like your average American city, but that was if you didn't know what lurked in the shadows.

As she passed cemeteries she saw fledglings rise, which she promptly shot per Sir Integra's mandate to eliminate all supernatural threats to humanity.

Still in wasn't until three hours in her that she saw a most curious and disturbing sight a bird…if it could be called that froze a man alive, once she was sure the creature was gone she approached him and saw that it was a vampire.

*Why would it do this?* She thought, then she felt it, a presence that left her feeling sickly. She quickly deduced that it must be her elusive quarry and set off in search for him.

Finally she spotted the bird and tracked it with her enhanced eyes until she saw him land near a man standing to what look like a like statue of glowing rock.

She took to the roof and waited there to see what business he had in the school, focusing herself to the task at hand.

When he came back out he was in conversation with his companions but froze and began a search pattern.

She was surprised to say the least.

*Could he be the one? I better report in.* with that thought she took out the satellite phone and pressed the speed dial function.

_Hellsing Manor…_

In her private study Integra was currently going over the latest attacks by the "freak ghouls" that had recently cropped up.

Next to her on her right was her butler and confidant Walter and sitting in an ornate chair was Alucard reading Shakespeare's Othello and drinking blood from a wine glass.

"Master the police girl is calling." The No Life king spoke as if it was of no importance.

True enough her phone rang.

Walter picked it up and answered.

"Hello Seras."

-Walter? How did…? –

"Alucard is here and told us, I assume you have something to report to Sir Integra?"

-Yes I believe I have found the subject.—

"Let me put you on speaker." He said as he pressed the button and placed the phone back on its cradle.

"Report Seras." Integra in a calm tone commanded.

"Yes please do." Alucard added with some mirth.

-I believe I have found the subject, I was patrolling the area when I came upon a rather curious scene, a strange bird freezing a vampire alive.—

"Go on."

-Naturally I investigated the body and confirmed its nature, but as I was about to leave I felt a…discomfort the Master warned me of.—

"What was it like child?" The ancient vampire asked.

-It…was an intense feeling of dread, as if I was in the presence of something that found me distasteful and sought to be rid of me.—

"Yes that is what I had determined from this presence though not as pronounced."

"What else Victoria?" Integra pressed on.

-I proceeded to track it and soon found the owner of the bird and that he also had with him well…well it appeared to be some sort of creature made of fiery rock.—

"What? What do you mean?" the platinum blonde asked.

-The being was at least 8ft tall and seemed to be made of molten earth, yet the man showed no signs of discomfort in its presence.—

"What do you make of this Alucard?"

"It is possible the man has familiars, though in my long lived life I have never known for such unique beings as she describes, I wonder how they stack up in a fight." – He spoke with a feral smile.

Ignoring the being Integra refocused on her saner servant.

"What else did you see?"

-He sensed me three blocks from his current position and bean a search pattern.—

"How?"

-I-I do not know master.—

"It is possible Sir Integra that the individual knew he was being watch were as before he did not."

"Police Girl describe him?" Alucard ordered.

-I'd say he was well built and at around 6ft in height, he wore a black coat with a religious theme and from what I could a inscription that said "In the absence of light, Darkness prevails…-

"How quaint." Alucard remarks.

"Quiet Alucard! Go on Seras."

-He wore a pair of gauntlets and graves a hood and carried a sword and a whip.—

"He must rely on hand to hand combat and these creatures of his." Walter commented.

"Hmm, either he's very brave or very foolish to do so with some of the vermin that dwell on the Hellmouth."

"Perhaps, but we won't know until we see him in action won't we Master?"

"Continue your vigilance Seras but do not fight him unless he proves hostile."

-Yes Master, by your leave.—

"Do you believe she will be all right Sir Integra?" Walter asked.

"Unknown but she is well armed and provided she feeds we may have nothing to worry about…unless you don't believe she is up to snuff Alucard."

"The Police Girl is capable, but her opponent…well that I cannot say, still it should be quite the pleasant experience, heh heh heh."

_Outskirts of Sunnydale…_

As Seras finished her report and Xander retired for the night, Lady had arrived on her Custom built Harley Davidson and stop as she gazed at the "Welcome to Sunnydale" sign.

*So this is the place, doesn't seem like such a problem, but then again anything involving Dante tends to go up Shit creek real fast.* She thought ruefully.

"Sigh, I swear that man better not of sent me on a wild goose chase or so help he'll wish he can't grow back his pair after I'm done with him."

With that said she gunned the engine and made her way.

_Spike and Drusilla's lair…_

"What the bloody Hell do you mean he's missing!" Spike screamed at a minion.

"It's like I said B-boss Dalton never showed up at the meeting place." His man spoke.

"Well go back out there, gather as many minions as you can and FUCKING FIND HIM!"

"S-sure whatever you say boss."

"Spike I'm feeling a bit dizzy." His sire said weekly.

"I'm her luv, I'm going to make you all better as soon as I find that little twat, all right? You just hang on for me."

"I'm scared Spike, the kitten is sinking his claws in me, he's hurting me." She whimpered.

"Don't you worry dear, those Taraka's will deal with them you'll see, and when they do we'll dance upon their graves."

"Will there be music?"

"Oh yes love, I'll make sure to have their screams be your lullaby."

"I like that."

*Your days are numbered Slayer, Hunter, if those Taraka's fail well then I will deal with you meself…* he thought darkly before he looked at his stump "…but first I need a new hand."

To be continued...

A/N: Well it took me a while but I did it, may not be action packed but I have set up the pieces for what is to come, hopefully I will not be forced to give this story up anytime soon…I hope.

Next chapter will follow the episode for the most part; however I will divergence in certain aspects.

Case in point, should I have Cordy find out his secret first or let it play out to the point where he saves her without her knowing.

No pairings are decided except those in cannon up until the Valentine's Day episode; from there I will either give a rest period for Cordy to realize her mistake and let another swoop in (No Faith, Kendra or Willow) or comfort him.

Also I'm not sure to make it monogamous or not, will have to think on that, could be fun could be not. As a heads up though I will introduce later on another character from the games who? Well that's a surprise.

In time I will create other creatures to aid him, not just those from the game and try to give them a unique personality as they grow with him.

Also as a heads up BTVS/DC is up next on the list of updates; followed by my Halo/DC story, to those who do not know me on please ignore the last statement.

I realize my grammar isn't so hot but I am trying and due to time constraints I cannot locate a good Beta, but I am trying to better myself. All I ask for is an understanding of that.

By the way Holy Bane may or may not be his moniker, will accept suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander Belmont

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who appear in this work of fiction, despite my desire to do so.

Also I will eventually up the violence in some cases you have been warned.

This chapter was beta read by a colleague who I keep forgetting whether if there is a desire to remain anonymous.

*thoughts or sound effects*

Chapter 4:

_Sunnydale High…_

After lasts night encounter with Giles and the minor discomfort involved in being watched by unknown person or persons, the young hunter hoped that today things would go better for him.

Sadly the Ol´ Harris luck still held true for him.

Xander was currently thinking of several colorful things he could say to the self proclaimed Queen of Sunnydale High as she interfered with his attempts to look at his results for career week.

*I don't know why I am even bothering with this, it's not like I really give a damn.* He thought to himself as he saw her finally located her name on the lists.

"Oh! Here I am…" she paused as she read her choices "…personal shopper or motivational speaker, neato!"

*Good God, the world is mad.*

"Motivational speaker?" He asks sarcastically "On what? 10 ways for a more annoying you?"

Cordelia naturally treated his response with the proper amount of disdain, which in the case of her primary antagonist is a lot.

*What an ass, can't he let me enjoy myself?* She thought as she decided to check his results.

She soon found it and couldn't help herself.

*Oh that's rich.*

"Oh what about you…you're…ha ha ha." She left the bewildered young man her laughter still ringing as she did.

*That can't be good.*

"What? What!" He yelled as he searched for the cause of her humor, it took just a couple of seconds to find it.

"Ah crap."

_With Buffy and Willow…_

Both were just moving across the quad talking about Buffy's late night visit from her undead paramour.

"You and Angel are going skating? Alone?" The would be Wiccan asked with some mirth as she walked with her friend.

"Unless some unforeseen evil pops up…" *which in this town seems an absolute certainty.* she thought glumly before speaking "…But I'm in full see no evil mode." She finished.

"Angel ice skating…" her redheaded friend spoke trying to get a clear picture of the two concepts together.

"I know two worlds collide." Buffy says while rolling her eyes.

At moment their Xander-shaped friend appeared.

"Wouldn't you two say you know me about as anyone else? Maybe even better than I know myself?" He asks while ignoring the little voice that said he had not revealed what he had become to them.

"What's this about?" Willow asks her friend while Buffy looks on in interest.

"When you look at me, do you think prison guard?" He asks getting a pair of laughing women in return.

"Crossing guard maybe but prison guard?"

"They just put up the assignments from the Career Fair and according to my test results I can look forward to be gainfully employed in the growing field of corrections."

He openly mocked as he did not look forward to that particular option.

This earned a chuckle from the two.

"Well…At least you'll be on the right side of the bars." Buffy quipped, unfortunately for her this was taken as a challenge by the master of quip fu.

"Ha ha ha…" Xander lets out sarcastically before dropping the bomb "…laugh now missy they assigned you to the booth of law enforcement professionals."

*Ironic if you think about it? She is technically already a public servant just with more life or death situations and absolutely no hazard pay…in fact so am I, crap.*

He thought as Buffy's mirth turned to discomfort pretty quickly.

"As in Police?" She asked dismally.

"As in polyester, donuts and brutality, you know the drill."

She whimpered upon hearing that, though whether it was from the choice of wardrobe or the career choice was anyone's guess.

"But…donuts!" Willow said happily in hopes of lightening her mood only to get a louder whimper.

"Well…I'll just jump off that bridge when I come to it." The Slayer spoke before she spotted someone walking towards the library.

"First I have to deal with Giles." She said in a huff not looking forward at the prospect.

"What's up with G-man now?" Xander asked earning a small smile from her from the use of the "infernal nickname."

"Apparently something happened last night while he was reading his dusty old books and needs me in the library ASAP, not that it's different from his usual Tony Robbins standards."

Buffy said before going after her designated Watcher while lamenting her possible career choice.

*Guess I made an impression last night.*

The young hunter thought before turning his attention back on his first female friend.

"Hey, you didn't see which seminar I was assigned to, did you?"

"I did and you weren't."

He replied mentally counting down from 5 her meltdown as he knew that this was not going to be the least bit good for Willow, he however got only to 3 when it happened.

"I wasn't what?"

"Not on the list."

"But I handed in my test! I even used a number two pencil!" the slowly unnerved redhead said.

In typical Xander fashion he shrugged and slightly struggled to reassure her.

"Well then I guess you must have passed."

"It's not the kind of test you pass or fail." She replied not the least bit comforted by his words.

"Your name wasn't up there, Will." He finally said as he realized that once more her insecurities overcame his comfort.

*I gotta start bringing Twinkies for these situations.* He thought as he once more did damage control to his childhood friend as the waterworks were soon to come and he had to avoid that.

_With Buffy and Giles…_

"So let me get this straight…" Buffy spoke in a calm manner that belayed her surprised "…last night you met the new guy on the Hellmouth?"

"W-well yes Buffy I-I did, he seemed rather well behaved if a bit intimidating."

"Okay I want details, what did he look like? Is he dangerous to us? Is he human?" The blonde Slayer asks as she sits in front of him.

"I am certain he is human, though I can tell he is well versed in the supernatural, most notably alchemy and magic if his Golem was any indication."

"Alchemy? Sounds like a new age rock band."

"Alchemy was once considered a science Buffy…" Giles spoke as he was used to her teenage wit "…or at least it is believed to be that in this day in age. In its time it was viewed as another formed of sorcery, except its focused was more on a logical approach to magic than a mystical one."

"So he's a science nerd?"

"I doubt he would classify as an academic Buffy, his physique for one thing showed many rigorous hours of training."

"So…not a nerd." She eloquently put.

"No Buffy not a nerd and I doubt his creations would have appreciated such a slur on his behalf."

"Creations meaning…?"

"Like a true alchemist, he seems to have created his own familiars, meaning he is not alone in the hunt. And they were hardly the kind one associated with science projects."

"So he's got partners, what are they?"

"Well one appears to be a Golem made of volcanic rock, while the other was a bird similar to a phoenix though ice blue." Was the Watcher's reply to the Slayer's question.

"So what else is there to him?" She asks in order to get a better picture on her fellow hunter.

"Though I could not see his face I'd say he's in his early twenties, around 6 ft tall, wearing a mixture of old and new body armor under a black coat, a sword on his left hip and a leather whip on his right."

"We're absolutely sure it isn't Xander?" She asks upon hearing of the whip.

"Positive Buffy, we ran the tests on both him and the articles he wore on Halloween and nothing showed." Giles spoke unaware that under the glamour Xander wore his changes were undetectable by any means.

"So what did he want?"

"W-well he brought me an artifact that Spike was searching for; in fact did you by any chance stumble across any vampires near crypts?"

"Yeah, last night I ran across some four eyed vamp looting a mausoleum, I got sidetracked by another one so our grave robber got away."

"Then it is safe to say that this hunter got to him and took the item from him, how he knew I was a Watcher and you the Slayer still has me puzzled though." Giles spoke as he took of his glasses and polished them.

"He knew I was the Slayer!"

"Y-yes, he said he was keeping watch over you should you need assistance, he also said he was a fan of your work and wished to lighten your work load."

"He did? He is?" Buffy spoke in confusion "That's…good right?"

"If it means more aid to our cause then yes I assume it would be." He spoke in a soothing tone seeing as she was a bit nervous at being found out.

"So you're sure he's not evil?" she asked.

"Not entirely sure actually but we can take precautions should he return for more information to be on the safe side."

"Right, okay I can live with that…" Buffy said as she calmed herself "…so what was it the walking corpse took from the grave?"

"A cross oddly enough, I'm still researching its purpose, though perhaps if we were to return to the scene of the crime it might expedite the answers."

"Whatever, as long as Snyder doesn't catch us I'm all up for ditching."

*sigh*

"Right I'll get the flash light then." Was the tired reply from the Watcher as he knew that she and just about anyone in her circle of friends disliked being grilled by the man in question, even he had to admit that he wondered on occasion how that man ever became principal.

_Back with Xander…_

After getting grilled by Snyder and spending an hour talking about the wonderful career he had been selected for. The young man decided to take a look at a little side project he had in the works in Room 405.

Knocking on the door, he waited to be let inside, the door opened a crack and a small young man with black hair and a nasally voice spoke.

"What's the password?"

"Jono…" someone inside spoke tiredly.

"We all agreed to this Warren." Another person spoke up.

"No, you and Jonathan said it would be cool I never agreed to anything because it was stupid."

"Why must you put down all our ideas?" Jonathan spoke as he looked back at Warren.

"Uh guys…kinda drawing attention here." Xander spoke up as there were student's wondering what was going on.

"Just let him in already!"

"Fine! Defeat the whole purpose of our club."

Xander finally passed through the door and could see the three teens who were as much social outcasts as he was, Andrew Wells a skinny blonde boy, Warren Mears a tall teen who would fit right in a used car lot and finally Jonathan Levinson.

"So guys, you finished that short story I gave you?" He asked, as he wanted to get it out of the way.

This was something he had begun as he had gained his freedom from his parent's, in an effort to be more self reliant he had started to search for a means to get more funds without the need to rely on the government.

Nothing came and he was about to resign himself to working at the nearest burger joint when he had brief flashback of his possession by Leon.

It was there an idea was born, why not use the talks and memories to help him out in that area, the question became how best to apply them to his financial situation.

Arson suggested writing them down first to get a better grasp of what he remembered.

From there he began to write up a brief but detailed story depicting the events that shaped the course of the first Belmont's future.

Next came selecting someone who could give him an honest opinion of his work. So he chose Andrew and Jonathan, who he knew from his visits to the comic book shops.

They were a bit more immersed into the typical comic fan stereotype than most given their tendency to role play and dress up than norm, but unlike others he did not judge them as being weird, after all, guys who took their love to that level usually were the best judges of character when it came to stories.

*Hell, I go out at night dressed in black and carry a whip what does that say about me anyway?*

Warren Mears however was an entirely different story given his high IQ, which gave him a serious ego that the only ones who tolerated him where the two. The guy was about as fun as a room full of ice sculptures, and had the friendliness of a vampire who hadn't drunk in years.

*Guy has some serious issues.* Xander thought as he saw the teen sitting with his feet on a desk reading an issue of the Avengers.

"Well Xander, aside from a few grammar and punctuation errors this story of yours has got a lot of potential." Jono commented as he went to a desk that held the pages he gave them.

"Yeah man!" Andrew spoke up excitedly "The whole Knight fighting an army of monsters in a mystical castle sounds like your typical fantasy story, but having him use magic, relics and a whip of all things really adds a taste of originality."

"And they way you describe the fights shows a lot of attention to detail, that battle between him and that giant rock monster really pulled me into the story." Jonathan added his two cents as returned the pages.

"You should have described that sex demon chick better." Warren said from his spot not bothering to look up.

Ignoring the critic Xander leaned in close to the other two.

"When did he read it?"

"He…um nabbed a few pages while I was in the bathroom after some bad Mexican food." Andrew admitted with some embarrassment *Damn you Taco Bell and your hot spicy burritos!*

"TMI Andrew." Xander spoke after getting rid of that image.

"I'm siding with Xander on that one." Jono spoke as well.

"Anyway…you should go see the literary club for some pointers, if anyone can help you out it's them." The somewhat embarrassed teen said in order to salvage some of his fledgling reputation.

"Sure, I'll do that when I have some free time." The young hunter said as he collected the pages and headed for the door.

"When you finish could you send us a copy?" Jonathan asked before he left.

"Sure, I'll even send one to Mr. Cool over there." Xander replied while ignoring the finger Warren was giving him.

*How those two stand that asshole I will never know, and I hope I never will either.* was the thought that permeated his mind as he headed towards computer class.

_In another part of the city…_

We find ourselves in the Grand Plaza Hotel, one of the more acceptable hotels in Sunnydale, though not the kind of place Cordelia Chase would stay in unless under duress, it was by far nicer (and safer.) than the local motels.

Here we find the Demon Hunter known as Lady, currently conversing with her sometimes partner and all time annoyance Dante over the phone, after just taking a shower and putting on a robe.

"I made it to the place, and I can already tell it's up to its neck in demonic activity, I haven't seen that many cemeteries in my life. You'd think they grow on trees here."

-Yeah the Hellmouth and the local wildlife tend to cause that. — Was the dry reply over the phone.

"Great, this just keeps getting better…"

*Sigh*

"Can you at least tell me what I'm looking for in this place?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

-Well one of my sources says there's some new guy hunting there, got the locals spooked, showed the same day I felt my weird shit-o-meter react to that place.—

"Details Dante, I need details here, saying that a new guy's hunting around here is hardly going to help."

-Jeez, take a chill pill babe…- Dante said with a mock soothing tone, though he was pretty sure she was glaring at the phone.

"Dante…" Lady growled out not in the mood for his games.

-Well he's tall, well built, uses a sword with some strange chicken scratch on it, a leather whip and dresses in black.—

"And you're sure this guy is the reason you got that weird feeling?"

-70/30 sure, 70 being pretty sure, sources say the guy is making a name for himself, they're scared of him as much as the Slayer…maybe more so since I hear he gets really nasty on occasions.—

"Well that's a plus in my book. I'll scout around the area and see if I run into him."

-Cool, talk to you later Lady, oh and before I forget…-

"What?"

-What are you wearing right now? — The Son of Sparda asked in complete seriousness.

"I am so going to enjoy shooting your heads when I get back." She growled.

-Heads? I only have one…Oh.—

"Yeah THAT head, you perverted asshole!" She yelled before slamming the phone back into its cradle.

*God! Why can't he ever take anything seriously? Is that too much to ask for?* Lady angrily thought as she began to get dressed and prepared to look around town while the sun was out to get a better lay of the land.

"If it weren't for the fact that he's one of the best hunters around I'd do the world a favor and…" She spoke out loud imagining certain violent acts against her partner/friend until finally she calmed down.

*Sigh*

"Why do I even bother? If he wasn't that way I would have been dead a long time ago." She finally let after admitting that it was simply Dante's way of dealing with the life they led. One had to find SOME way to keep their minds sane if hunting demons was what they did for a living, too bad Dante's choice of dealing with it was acting like a bloody pervert. How she and Trish ever dealt with his antics on a regular basis she would never know, and at least he did have a better side to him, though that only showed up once in a while.

Wearing some black jeans, red shirt and a black jacket to hide her colts she stepped out of her room to begin her recon.

"Well better see what I'm dealing with while I can." She spoke out loud before locking the door and moving out.

Unknown to all things were about to get complicated.

At the local bus stop, a new arrival from L.A pulls in, people slowly get off but one "man" with a visible scar over his left eye gets off and begins his deadly hunt.

Near the Summers residence a seemingly inoffensive door- to-door salesman asks their neighbor if she would like to try some free samples. She accepts and lets him in, seconds later her scream is heard.

From the outskirts a motorcyclist cover from head to toe in black enters carrying a large guitar case on his back the case is embroidered with a coiling dragon fighting a tiger.

The rider stops at the sign that bids travelers welcome, removing the helmets visors reveals a pair of slitted green eyes.

In a dark alley way a fiery portal opens, and a hooded demon with green skin and a red gem on its foreheads steps out, wearing black leather with studs on the side he takes a whiff of the air and gives a sinister smile.

At the airport, a beautiful young woman of light tanned skin and black hair steps out after knocking out the airport personal checking the baggage compartment.

_At Spikes lair…_

Right the William the bloody had received reports that six of the Order´s assassins had arrived and would soon, he had given them a detailed description of their targets as well as promising a bonus should they retrieve the cross before or after the killings.

Drusilla rested in bed playing with her Tarot cards, six in total, a red devil, a centipede, a jaguar, the all Seeing Eye, a snake and finally two gladiators locked in combat.

_Back with the Scooby's…_

After school Xander and Willow had walked into the library to see what the activities were for the night for their Slayer friend.

"Hey guys what's the what for the day? Scrabble? Jenga? Or possibly… dare I say Naked Twister." He said with a mischievous smirk and waggling his eyebrows.

"Knock it off you goof." Willow chided giving a playful slap to his arm while Buffy shook her head in amusement and Giles muttered something.

"Not in your wildest dreams Xan." Buffy replied.

"I don't know Buff; they can be pretty…exhilarating." The young said as he sat in front of her and took out an apple. Willow sat to her right.

Buffy brought them up to speed with what happened last night as well the conversation regarding the new hunter, while her Watcher went to fetch some research material after confirming whose tomb was defiled.

"Wow, sounds like he made an impression." The redhead spoke while looking at her friend and therefore missed Xander's knowing smirk as he enjoyed the results of his little escapade.

"And Giles is sure that the vampire who stole his book is connected to the one you and him slayed last night? Or is it slew?" Willow asked with the entire gang sitting around the main library table.

Giles chose to enter the conversation at that moment.

"Both are correct, and yes, I'm sure. Du Lac was both a theologian and a mathematician." Giles replied as he came down the steps carrying an old issue of National Geographic, the Cross hidden safely in his office "This article describes an invention of his, which he called The Du Lac Cross."

Xander not missing a chance for mischief decides to add his two cents.

"So, why go to all the trouble of inventing something, and then giving it a weak name like that? I mean, I'da gone with The Cross-o-matic, or The Amazing Mr. Cross."

Unfortunately this got him stared at by just about everyone in the room, no doubt wondering where he came up with those names as well as his statement.

*Tough crowd.* he thought.

"The cross was more than a mere symbol…" Giles ignoring the youths comment said before handing the magazine to Willow for her to look at "…it was used to understand certain mystical texts, to, uh, decipher hidden meanings and so forth."

"So you're saying these vampires went to all this hassle for your basic decoder ring though it's all for the mystical?" Buffy asked managing to break down Giles' explanation into the simplest terms possible.

"Uh, actually, yes I, I suppose I am." Giles said a little surprised at his Slayer's rather accurate metaphor.

"According to this, Du Lac destroyed every cross except the one buried with him." Willow said still reading through the article Giles had mentioned.

"Why destroy your own work?" Buffy asked not understanding why someone would create something so valuable only to destroy it.

"Perhaps he feared what might happen if it fell into the wrong hands. And it seems that he was right if that raid on his tomb was any indication." Giles said grimly.

"A fear we'll soon experience up close and personal." The male Scooby spoke what was on their minds, this further compounded by Giles pacing.

*Uh-oh, Giles is pacing.* All three thought as they knew that it was bad he did that only worse was him polishing his glasses which he soon removed.

*Shit! We're at defcon 3!* the young man thought upon seeing the worry on the man's face.

Taking a breath the older gentleman spoke as calmly as he could.

"If what the hunter said was true than the book has a means by which they can heal Drusilla and naturally they need the cross to decipher its contents to do so."

"Unless of course we can preempt their plans."

"How?" Willow asked.

"Uh by learning what's in the book before they do. Which means we can expect to be here later tonight digging into the tomes." Giles stated as he sat down at the table with the rest of them.

"Goody! Research party!" Willow exclaimed in the same way Buffy probably would if someone told her there was a shoe sale going on with everything seventy-five percent off.

"Will, you need a life in the worst way." Her best friend said in the gentlest but sincerest way he could.

"Speaking of, I really have to bail, but I promise I'll be back bright and early tomorrow and ready to slay." Buffy said as she got up from her chair and began to walk towards the door.

"This is a matter of some urgency, Buffy." Giles said seriously as he was likely wondering for the umpteenth time why his Slayer couldn't be more dedicated to her calling. There were times he wondered just how she managed to even do the job while being this…what was the term, ah yes, flaky.

"I realize that. Well, you have to admit, I kinda lack in the book area. I mean, you guys are the brains, I'd only be here for moral support anyway." Buffy said explaining with impressive logic why it'd be a waste to have her spend time researching with them.

"That's untrue, Buffy, you totally contribute. You go for snacks!" He said in a vain attempt not to get trapped in another night of studying.

However the look she shared with Willow spoke volumes to him.

*Crap, she's going out with Deadboy…again. Note to self find reason to beat him up without Buffy finding out.*

"She should go. Y-you know, to gather her strength." Willow said with a slight stutter that he would have thought Giles would have picked up on as being the first sign that the smart girl was hiding something.

"Perhaps you're right. There may be fierce battles ahead." Giles said being completely oblivious to the fact that he was being played. Xander wondered just how that happened, he was the proverbial brains of the gang when it came to things like this, and yet he got strung along by his two friends like he was a kid being tempted by candy to act naughty or look the other way.

Xander tried one last ditch effort to not suffer alone in the torment that is research.

"But Ho-ho's are vital part of my cognitive process!"

Regretfully that was comment was summarily ignored.

"Sorry Xan, but there's somewhere I got to be." And with that said she left leaving a bewildered pair of gentlemen.

*Well at least I don't have to worry about being seen during patrol speaking of…*

"Well we got the cross now all we need to do find what kind of mojo needs doing, so let's get started before sundown."

"Why before sundown?" Willow spoke up.

"Uh I'm on Spike's hit list, remember?"

"Oh yes quite right Xander, we should begin immediately and I shall inform you when you can leave." Giles said as he recalled the threat the boy was under.

"Thanks G-man."

*Sigh* "Why must you call that infernal name?" He asked rhetorically.

"For reasons beyond mere mortal minds can comprehend." The youth replied ignoring the glare he was getting from the Watcher.

_Later that evening in the cemetery on Landow __Street…_

Xander was currently moving about the cemetery for rising fledglings or Demons up to no good. He had Arson hiding in the shadows and Tweety in sky providing recon.

*Anything guys?* He mentally sent.

*Nothing on my end.* Arson replied.

*Same here, looks as though this place is quiet, do you wish for me to move to another area?* the bird asked.

*Do another sweep then head to the next cemetery.*

*Understood.*

With that done the young hunter moved to do one last sweep of the area before moving onto the next one. However his fiery companion chose to speak at that moment.

*Uh Xander, I don't know if what I'm seeing is correct but there is a woman with a lot of weaponry heading towards your location. How she managed to carry THAT much and avoid bringing in attention by the bucket loads I'll never know.* Arson said upon seeing a woman in a white business shirt and skirt with handguns, SMG's and a rocket launcher on her back.

*Send your location to Tweety and keep hidden, I'm going for a closer look.* He thought as he took out the crystal skull from one of his packets and channeled some magic into it.

A shimmering wave passed over him and he disappeared from sight. Unknown to him a hooded figure saw him and began his hunt.

Lady was unaware of the attention she had garnered or the looming threat. Her assessment regarding the town had been slightly off as the vampires and demons seemed more numerous than she first believed.

"Mouth of Hell is right. I've never seen so many kinds of demons in one place." She said out loud.

"That would mean you are familiar with the supernatural." A deep voice suddenly spoke to her.

"Who's there!" She demanded while pulling up her colts.

"Well that's rather rude, asking for a person's name and not giving your own."

"Name's Lady now cut the bullshit, show yourself!"

"Are you going to shoot me?"

"I will if you keep this up."

"Hmm, all right so long as we maintain a civil conversation." The voice spoke before the source appeared in the form of her quarry.

*Whoa, no wonder they're scared of him.* She thought as she saw the tall muscled figure who gave off a rather intimidating aura.

"I can't give you my real name but you can call me Hunter is you want." Xander said to the woman.

"Well Hunter, what's your deal exactly?" Lady asked.

"I don't get you."

"A friend of mine on the East coast sent me here because he felt something happening over here said you were the cause."

"Huh, guess my recruitment was more noticeable than I thought."

"Recruitment? What do you mean?"

"Well…GET DOWN!" He yelled as he pushed her aside just as broadsword struck the area she was just occupying.

"**Your blood will flow hunter, give me the Du Lac Cross and I shall be slightly merciful.**" The demon spoke.

"Make me." Xander said defiantly as he took out his sword and charged.

Xander went for a horizontal slash that was parried by the demon's vertical one; from the slight push Xander felt the demon had an edge in strength compared to him.

Jumping back he grabbed the sword with both hands and charged once more commencing a small duel as they fought, the sound of metal striking metal was heard.

Lady got up and pulled out here SMG's; unfortunately she couldn't get a clear shot at the target.

The Demon was a not as graceful with the sword but made up for it with pure power, Xander found his enhanced body starting to feel the effects.

*Got to disarm him.*

They clashed once more, the assassin went to cleave him in two, only this time Xander let go of his sword and blocked with the left gauntlet and brought his clawed gauntlet to its face, releasing the blades he slashed the eyes spilling green blood.

"**ARRRGH!**" the monster instinctively brought hands to its face dropping the sword.

Seeing Lady ready to fire, Xander ducked under a swing and gave the Demon and uppercut to the jaw followed by a back spin kick that pushed it away.

"Shoot it!"

And that she did as she let loose a volley into the creature whose body trembled and fell to the ground.

"Think its dead?" Lady asked as she kept her guns pointed at it.

Xander didn't say anything he just stepped up and cut off its head.

"That should do it, come on he may not be alone and I need to know the cross is safe."

*Guys move to the Library and make sure there aren't any surprises.*

"Fine, but what is this cross it was asking for?" She asked as they ran from the corpse.

"A decoder, a vampire wants to fix its partner and has the book but not the cross, if he gets them both it spells bad news."

"Crap."

"Yeah, welcome to the Hellmouth." He said drily.

As they left they didn't see the body slowly get up, its wounds healing as it went to retrieve the head whose eyes healed and gave a hateful stare.

_Near the school…_

Seras was currently circling the school since it was the place the hunter she sought seemed to have a vested interest in, she carried her primary weapon, the Harkonnen, just in case something tried to attack her.

Though far stronger then the demonic breed of vampires that dwelled in the city, Walter had warned her that there was more than mere vampires in the city, Demons who could overpower her given her only recent transformation.

Her patience soon paid off as she saw his creatures arrive first and began to search the place; she ducked down when Tweety made a pass around her area. Seeing no need to give herself away she moved as quietly as she could, and even her weapon of choice did not give her away.

Hearing running footsteps she saw the hunter arrive with a heavily armed woman, they stopped at the entrance where the man's creations appeared. Naturally the woman pulled out a pair of handguns but the man cut her off, after a minute they both entered the school.

*I need to get a better look.* she thought as she remembered that there was a skylight in the library after surveying the building and sensing something malevolent from that particular spot.

With little to no effort she moved towards the top of the building and let her supernatural senses pinpoint where she felt the malevolence before.

She soon found the skylight window and quietly peered inside and saw two girls, a elderly gentleman she saw before.

The quartet she saw enter the school soon came through the entrance. The Short blonde stood up upon seeing them and took a defensive stance, however the gentleman interposed himself between the two groups in order to smooth things over.

However the one she had been task to follow somehow sensed her presence and through a cross shaped object at her at high speed, shattering the window.

"Bloody Hell!" The Draculina let out as she blocked the glass with her arms as the cross-boomerang returned.

She barely registered the crack of the whip or sees the man shaped object that now stood behind her.

"What are you doing here nosferatu!" The man shouted in anger.

She lowered her arms and from his posture he could tell he found her presence truly offensive. He had his sword out but the strangest thing was the whip in his hand glowed a violet color.

She felt more fear upon seeing that weapon than the sword and from the way he was tightly gripping it he was showing an incredible restraint in its use.

There was only two words that would describe the situation she now found herself in.

"Oh Bollocks."

To be continued…

A/N: Well as you can see the story is alive and kicking, just had to use a crap load of TNT to blow up the blockage, now again not much action in this one but that is saved for next chapter when it all comes to a head, yes Seras and Xander will have a little…scuffle but no he will not kill her.

For those of you familiar with the Angel series I used a Mohra Demon, you know the one whose blood turned him human, again and no I will not use it to turn the vampires human, though I may have them save some for emergencies.

I think I'll make dragon eyes a half breed with some type of snake demon or a human with dragon blood or something, the other is a Grappler Demon.

I had to give Xander someway to get some money and I thought why not bring the Belmont's name to his world? Sure maybe writing a book is too much but hey I can alter it as I go along to a videogame or movie script.

The Miss Calendar bit was deliberate as I will have him confront both her and Amy about that, maybe even teaching Amy a thing or two about respecting her abilities and not to abuse them.

IN the relathionship side of things, Lady and Seras will not be in this so don´t bother asking, Cordy is one but I am thinking about who else to put in the running I may bring someone from the Castlevania universe or someone from another game or show.

Now onto a completely unrelated note.

I have suddenly been struck with the urge for another for a couple of crosses that are both seldom continued or exist.

One is a counter point to my Thor story in which I give Xander Superman´s powers and send him to a Marvel Universe; haven´t decided is if I should go regular or ultimate.

Now I know that there is something similar, but first it is not a gender bender and he will not be exiled immediately, he will screw with the PTB a bit and not know it until his kicked out it won´t be a 5 chapters telling of what he is doing to get exiled it is in one chapter as a flashback and maybe several paragraphs and from there it is new home all the way.

Other story idea is make him a Ghost rider, and this time make the story go more than 5 to six chapters, I swear there is potential there and one is going for it. I mean a there is guy managed to make a decent Daredevil cross and finally pull it off well so why can the same be done for the Ghost Rider.

Final story involves the Scooby´s and two others as marvel characters during Halloween and keep the powers, also it is set in the DC universe, kinda like that story where Buffy, Xander and Willow keep the superpowers of Supergirl, Flash and Ice in the Marvel U.

Haven´t yet decided who gets to be who, but it would be according to what I feel melds best with their personalities.

Again these are currently just ideas in the works, don´t get your hopes up and don´t judge me for something I haven´t done yet.

Well that´s all for now guys, hope you like and I will try to not be so delayed with the updates.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexander Belmont

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who appear in this work of fiction, despite my desire to do so.

Also I will eventually up the violence in some cases you have been warned.

Got the help from Sherza who is helping out while my regular Beta is having Tech problems, thanks once more for the help man.

Chapter 5:

_Minutes before the confrontation…_

Xander walked towards the High School, or as he derogatorily called it, Hellmouth Central, in silence with the woman who called herself Lady after escaping the demon that attacked him.

His companions had informed them that they were already there so he telepathically told them to wait by the entrance and keep a look out. He decided to talk to Lady to learn more of her and possibly her intentions besides checking him out for this friend of hers.

"So how long have you been in the fight?"

"Why so interested?" She asked neutrally.

"Ever see that movie Silence of the Lambs?"

***What ****the? ****Where ****is ****he ****going ****with ****this?*** She thought as she tried to hide her confusion.

"Yeah." she reluctantly replied.

"Quid Pro Quo."

"What?"

"Hannibal asks a question, Starling answers then she asks something and he answers. Get it yet?" He finishes hoping she gets the idea of what he wants.

"So you want information about me?"

"Since we are in this war I would like to know one of the players, I'm sure you have questions about me or this burg, right?"

"Okay, fair enough. Started in my teens, you?"

"I'd say about a year ago, though I wasn't as well trained as I am now." Xander said in turn as he didn't want to give away he was actually a teen himself in the body of a 20 year old.

"You mean you weren't this good? Because I was there when you tussled with that thing back at the cemetery with that sword of yours." she spoke as she recalled seeing some good swordsmanship in him though more controlled when compared to Dante's style "I was impressed."

"Thanks, took me some serious training with some great teachers on demon hunting." He replied as he recalled his times with the Belmonts and the Devil Forge master.

"Are there more of you out there?" Lady chose to ask as she found it wise to get a bead on who was involved in the business; it's what helped her discover the Order of the Sword and the plot to take over the world using Devil Arms and Nero.

"As in more trained and equipped as I am?"

"Yeah."

"No, I am, for the moment, the only one."

"What do you mean for the moment?"

"Ah ah ah, that's not how the game is played … " Xander quipped and waggled his finger " … my turn now. What's with all the guns? I thought they were useless against demons."

Lady ignored the rebuttal but decided to humor him as they neared the street the school was located at.

"You would think that, but if you shoot in the right place with the right kind of bullet you get results. I know a couple of guys who have some serious guns at their disposal that can level a building when they go all out."

"Huh. I wonder if I can create some with my alchemy?" He asked out loud while rubbing his chin in thought.

"Alchemy? My turn. What did you mean for the moment and by alchemy?"

"That is two questions." He spoke in a naturally friendly tone as he realized what she was doing, but decided to continue the game. He found himself enjoying their little chat.

***The ****fact ****that ****she ****is ****a ****looker ****has ****nothing ****to ****do ****with ****it**** … ****no ****sir, ****not ****a ****thing.*** His mind supplied.

"No, it is one question that requires two answers." She clarified with a smirk, though she found herself a bit relaxed by her minor verbal victory and his response.

"I see. Well played, Lady. Well like I said I wasn't good when I learned the truth about the Hellmouth and since I wasn't going to get out of it, since let's face it, someone has to keep the world spinning."

"Yeah, ain't that the truth."

"So I and a couple of others fight every evil, nasty bloodsucker and demon trying to make a meal out of the people or make the world their personal shithole. Then one night I get approached by … well, I can't really tell you who since you'll think I'm nuts."

"I think we're both a little nuts since we are fighting bloodthirsty monsters day in and day out Hunter, so shoot."

"Well, remember you said that … so I am approached by a God to get powers and training."

"You were drafted by God!"

"Noooo. I said A God not THE God, big difference. Anyway during an incident I was possessed, in a manner of speaking, by several spirits, the souls of powerful demon hunters and an alchemist. Follow me so far?" Xander said

"Yeah, keep going."

"So I was the only one who is able to protect my friends since they were possessed also, but with less useful spirits, after that night ended I was approached by this God Janus, who offered me the chance to become more than a delivery and research guy."

"There had to be a catch." She spoke as she didn't think an offer like that wouldn't come with some strings attached.

"There was. I get the abilities and training from the spirits that helped that night but the catch is if I have any kids they inherit my abilities and must take up the fight. Basically I am the first of a bloodline."

"Whoa … heavy. And you just accepted? Just like that?"

"Wasn't that simple but … " Xander stopped as he wondered if he should reveal the reasons behind his accepting the offer " … I ... lost someone to a vampire, he was my brother in all but blood, and that … that bloodsucking bitch! Took him from me and my other friend." He growled as he clenched his fists.

***He****'****s ****just ****like ****me.*** Lady thought as she recalled her desire for revenge after Arkham murdered her mother for power, she continued to listen as she saw him rein in his anger.

"The last time I saw him was at the end of a stake before he turned to dust, Hell I didn't even mean to do it, he fell on it."

"He would have thanked you for it Hunter. From what I understand, vampires are just demons living in corpses." Lady spoke as she placed a hand on his arm.

"I try to tell myself that but … "

"You did the right thing. It was better than letting him exist as a monster that murdered people to live. Trust me when I say the pain never goes away, but you can learn to live with it." She spoke before turning around and resume their walking.

"You forgot to explain the alchemy bit." She commented after a moment to change the subject.

Xander collected himself just as they arrived at the entrance to the school. "Right … well since we're here I might as well show you. Guys, you can come out now."

Lady wondered what he meant when she heard heavy footsteps and the sounds of wings before she saw … them.

"What the Hell!" She shouted as she pulled up her guns.

"Wait! They're with me!" He yelled as Arson stood behind him on the left while Tweety landed on his right shoulder.

"What!"

"I made them with alchemy; they're like golems … I think that is the term."

"You made them?" She asks incredulously.

"Like I said one of my teachers was an alchemist … _not__to__mention__a__former__General__in__Dracula__'__s__army._" He muttered the last part softly.

"What was that?" She asked as she was still looking at Arson and Tweety, who looked back calmly.

"Oh, that he was also very good with weapons, taught me a lot of styles he knew." Which wasn't a lie since Hector was well versed in multiple forms, armed and unarmed combat.

"So they aren't alive?"

"I like to think they are." He looked at them as he spoke "They are bound to serve me but they can learn, and I really don't try to limit their growth. They are my support team after all." He spoke before he presented them.

"Big red over here is Arson … " The large volcanic figure waved. "And this is Tweety, who acts as my eyes in the sky." Tweety just gave a screech.

"Okay this is too weird even for me. Can they talk?"

"Only to me and telepathically. It helps that our enemies can't tell what we are about to do if they can't hear us."

"Huh … that's actually pretty good, lessens the chance for someone to get the drop on you." She spoke. She and the others had run into that problem over the years.

***Of ****course ****it ****doesn****'****t ****help ****when ****Dante ****starts ****taunting ****like ****a ****lunatic ****that ****we ****end ****up ****on ****shit ****creek ****without ****a ****paddle.*** She thought dryly as she remembered times where he just threw whatever plans they had out the window and started blasting away.

With that out of the way they all made their way inside. Halfway to the library, Lady decided to say something. "You never asked me why I got involved in this war." She said without looking at him.

"Neither did you." He pointed out since it was true.

"But you still told me without meaning too … don't you want to know?"

"It slipped my mind. Besides, I assume you have personal reasons for getting involved. You don't need to humor me if it brings back something unpleasant."

"It was my mother." She finally said after she weighed the pros and cons and decided to share with him.

Xander remained quiet as she looked like she was struggling to say something else.

"My … _Father__ …_" she spat as if the word was a vile curse "… murdered her for power, demonic power. He killed her right in front of me, and then after I trained long and hard to kill him, he used me in a plan to gain more."

"I assume he failed and you got your revenge."

"Yeah, I did. Didn't make me feel any better … but you know that don't you?" Lady stopped as she looked at him.

"Yeah … but like you said I can learn to live with it, and I am not alone in this fight." He replied.

"Me neither." She spoke as she thought of Dante, Trish, Lucia, Nero and Kyrie "It helps to have friends, with our lifestyles."

"That it does." Xander replied as they resumed their walk. "Lady …"

"Yeah, Hunter?"

"For whatever it is worth, I'm sorry about your mother."

"Thank you and I'm sorry to hear about your friend." She replied, finding herself smiling at him. A smile he reciprocated.

All too soon they arrived at the Library, when his senses alerted him to something near, the Whip started to glow just as the Scoobies got up to meet them.

***This ****isn****'****t ****a ****normal ****vampire ****that****'****s ****causing ****this, ****this ****is ****a ****Nosferatu!***

***Xander up ****on ****the ****roof!*** Arson sent as he spotted someone. Xander looked and spotted a mess of strawberry blonde hair.

Without warning he pulled out his cross and threw it at the sky light.

*CRASH!*

"What the hell!" Lady and Buffy shouted.

Xander ignored this as he ran while uncoiling his whip. He took two long strides to a chair positioned below the skylight and hurled his weapon to catch the frame and pulled himself upward. The whip uncoiled itself as if it has a mind of its own as he landed.

_The present…_

Xander was not happy, he had been attacked by a demon who knew about the cross and now he had a powerful vampire in front of him. If the whip was any indication … its Sire was none other than the true Dracula Janus warned him about.

***It ****has ****to ****be ****him! ****No ****way ****could ****it ****be ****the ****demonic ****one.*** He thought furiously as he began to go through many questions from 'Is he here?' to 'Can I beat him as I am now?'

Seras in the meantime was thinking she should get away and regroup; her orders said nothing about making contact, especially if the man before her looked two steps away from introducing her to a world of hurt.

"I asked you a question vampire!" Xander shouted as his eyes remained totally focused on her. He didn't bother to acknowledge Buffy when she jumped up to the roof.

"What is going on! And what is she!" She shouted as her Slayer senses were telling her the woman wasn't human, and powerful, at least when compared to other vampires.

"We are dealing with a No … Hey!" He yelled Seras chose to bolt.

***Damn, ****damn, ****damn!*** her thoughts ran wild as she ran. Her senses told her they were in pursuit. She could have scared them off with her weapon, but again that was not part of her orders.

Her Master may not have cared if she maimed or killed anyone, but Sir Integra would. She didn't need to get into trouble with the Head of the Hellsing Organization.

She suddenly dove right as a shift in the air told her something was coming at her from behind. The resounding crack of a whip came to her as she avoided the weapon by inches.

***Why ****am ****I ****so ****afraid ****of ****a ****whip! ****Why ****do ****I ****feel ****I ****should ****run ****away!*** Her mind screamed at her at the mere presence of the whip that for untold generations saw battle with denizens of the dark.

"Get back here, Vampire!" Xander yelled as he poured on the speed.

Seeing the edge of the roof, Seras prepared to jump … but got tackled from behind by both Buffy and Xander. All three landed on the grass below; Seras shook the cobwebs out of her head and saw her weapon in front of her, however before she could grasp it, her leg got caught in a strong, armored grip.

"Gotcha! Now are you going to come quietly or not?" The hooded man spoke as he looked at her.

***Bollocks!*** the former policewoman thought as she forcefully shrugged off his hand and got up to get her cannon.

Xander wasn't far behind as he got up and flipped over her and stood between her and the weapon.

Seeing no choice but to face him, Seras lead in with her self-defense training by throwing a high kick at him. Xander dropped down and tried to take her off her feet with a sweep kick, but she back flipped as she fell.

Buffy came to just in time to see him execute a left-right punch combo on the Hellsing vampire, who evaded them and countered with a left hook to the body and right hook to the jaw. The first blow didn't hurt much since his body armor absorbed the blow but he was spun around by the second hit.

***Damn! ****She****'****s ****much ****stronger ****than ****an ****average ****vampire.*** the young man thought as he shook his head.

Seras started to leave but that's when Buffy entered the fray with a drop kick to the back.

"Oof!"

The blonde Slayer righted herself and attacked. Seras got up just as Buffy attacked with a left hook, right hook and left uppercut to the jaw. Seras blocked the hooks but left herself open for the uppercut, which made her stumble back.

***Bloody ****Hell! ****The ****little ****girl ****can ****hit!*** She thought as she regained her balance, just in time to block a back-spin kick and trip the Slayer with a kick to her remaining leg, while punching her head as she fell. The Draculina would have knocked out her opponent but Xander got right back in with a shoulder charge. Xander immediately turned to look at Buffy who was slightly dazed.

***Oh ****man, ****felt ****like ****the ****damn ****Master ****hit ****me**** … ****twice.*** she thought, any further thoughts were interrupted as the hunter offered his hand to her.

"Come on." He told his friend, who took his hand and let him pull her up effortlessly "We have to capture her."

"Why don't we just kill it?"

"She may not be alone, or worse, her Master could be here and then we will be sorry." Xander said with urgency.

"That bad?" She asked as she could tell from his tone that it was more than that.

"I'd say biblically bad."

" … Crap."

"Let's go."

Wasting no more time the two charged the recovering Nosferatu.

"Oh bloody Hell!" Seras said as her opponents reached her, Xander going high and Buffy low.

The fight took a more difficult turn for her as the two fought very well together. Where he would use his longer reach and power to punch her, the Slayer would use her smaller stature to get in her battered defenses and take pot shots at the vampire. Finally they left her wide open and proceeded to drop kick her with as much force as they could, sending her had into a tree.

"UAGH!" *WHOMP!* "Ugh!" And knocking her out.

They cautiously approached her. Xander had his whip at the ready just in case she decided to get up and cause trouble. Buffy nudged her with her shoe and found her unmoving.

"Well, she's out." She said as she gave her disguised friend a look, showing no sign that she knew who he was.

"Good." He replied as he sat her up and began to tie her with his whip.

"That's not going to hold her, she hits like a Master."

"My whip has abilities made for her breed of vampire."

"Okay seriously, who are you? I mean you fight like you have been doing this for a while, and you are just as good as me." She spoke as she watched him lift the childe of Alucard on his shoulder.

"Only just as good?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Well I have been doing this for a while." Buffy replied confidently.

"Yes, longest living Slayer and survivor of a deadly prophecy, but …"

"What?"

"I thought you'd be taller." He said as he headed for the school.

"Hey!" She yelled as he laughed.

_In the library…_

Things had taken an interesting turn when Buffy and the disguised Xander returned. After he deposited the unconscious vampire on a nearby seat he asked for some rope or chains to tie her up with. Giles fetched some and handed it to the hunter. All it took was one look at the insignia of the vampire's uniform for him to lose all color in his face.

"Good Heavens!" he spoke as he covered his mouth in shock.

"Giles? What's wrong?" Willow asked.

"She's a member of the Hellsing organization!"

"The who?" Buffy asked as she took a look at her. ***What ****is ****up ****with ****that ****get ****up? ****Yellow ****is ****so ****not ****her ****color.***

"Shit on a stick!" Xander cursed. ***I ****am ****such ****an ****idiot!***

"Okay I'm with blonde and shorty." Lady spoke up. She had been calmly sitting on a table next to Arson "What is this Hellsing Organization?"

"Hey! My name is Buffy."

"Lady, pleasure to meet you. Now, someone answer the damn question." She said as she ignored the glare.

***Who ****the ****hell ****names ****their ****kid ****Buffy?*** she asked herself, thankful that Dante and Trish weren't here to make fun of her.

"Um, p-pardon me miss, but, who are you if I may ask?" Giles asked while trying not to get distracted with her choice in attire.

***Americans, ****I ****will ****never ****understand ****the ****crazy ****lot.***

"I'm a demon hunter. Someone sent me here to check up on rumors about a new player in the game." She replied, a bit annoyed that no one was answering the more immediate question "He found me before we got in a scuffle with some demon in the cemetery." She indicated Xander.

"I see. Well that solves that situation. However, we have more pressing issues regarding our guest here, as well as the attack on Buffy."

"Giles, start talking." Buffy rebuked as she was tired, hurt and confused.

"R-right. The Hellsing Organization is a secret organization under the service of the British government, like the Watcher's Council they hunt and eliminate any threats to humanity from the supernatural."

"Oh, so are they like partners?" Willow asked.

"No. I am afraid the organizations do not get along. In fact I dare say they rather despise each other as much as they hate a third organization."

"You mean the Iscariot don't you?" Xander spoke as Janus had informed him to be on the lookout for them.

"You know of them?" Giles asked in surprise.

"By reputation, and none of it is good, if you take into account their methods."

"That bad?" Lady asked. She was learning more in one night about who else was in this war than she ever had.

"From what has been said, they are based out of the Vatican and are the shoot first and let God sort it out types, if it's evil it is dead meat in their eyes, human or demon."

"He is correct." Giles said as he looked at his Slayer grimly "Pray you never meet them Buffy, many Slayers have been killed by them, as they consider them to be demonic for their gifts." He finished.

"R-right." She replied a bit unnerved by that piece of news.

"And this Hellsing?" Lady asked.

"While not as … liberal as the Iscariot, they are quite dangerous. They take more precautions so as to avoid any casualties but only if they don't unleash … HIM ... on their foes."

"Whose 'HIM'?" Buffy asked. Giles seemed disturbed by simply mentioning the word. It was Xander who answered.

"The most powerful vampire in the world … Dracula."

"Okay, that is some serious bullshit Hunter. Dracula isn't real." Lady chided though Giles was suddenly looking at the young hunter with surprise.

"You are sure of this?"

"Yeah. He calls himself Alucard now, which is Dracula spelled backwards obviously. Way I heard it, the first Hellsing found a way to bind him to his servitude since nothing seemed to kill him. Crosses, Holy water, stakes, not even the Slayer could kill him."

"Whoa." Willow let out.

"How do you know all this?" Giles asked as no one had ever come close to pinpointing his origin.

"My benefactor let me in on a few details while I trained, told me just what he is should he ever come looking for me."

"So what kind of vampire are we dealing with here?" Buffy asked. She was starting to get worried by the way they were talking about this guy.

"Nosferatu, or true vampires as they call themselves, are a breed apart from the demonic species you face Buffy. With the exception of Alucard, who is the originator of them, they have many weaknesses but much greater power. The Master and Lothos are pale imitators at best when compared to them."

That did not sit well with her.

"We need to find out about why she is here then." Lady spoke as she turned to look at Seras.

Xander agreed and decided to wake her up with a glass of water to the face. Seras sputtered as she was rudely awakened.

"Oh quiet down, bloodsucker." He reproached his disdain for her kind coming to the forefront.

"What … Where am I?" Seras asked as she shook the water out of her eyes.

"Sorry, but we are asking the questions right now." Xander said as he turned her chair to face him. "Why are you here? Is Dracula here with you?"

"What?"

"I asked you why you are here, and is your sire here with you?"

"I … I … came alone …. under orders." She said. She found herself rather intimidated by the man.

"Is he here on the Hellmouth?"

"M-master stayed behind."

"What are your orders?"

"I can't … "

*SHING!* The sword he carried was now a hair's breath away from her neck.

"I am not very patient with your kind, vampire." He said coldly as he leaned in close. "Now answer the God damned question!" He shouted, startling them with the anger in his voice.

Before she could, however, a phone rang from one of the pouches around her belt.

"It's my Master's master. She is the only one who has that number." Seras said, relieved the attention was taken off of her.

Xander took the cellphone from the pouch and pressed the speaker function.

"Hello?" He said before Giles could stop him.

-Who the devil is this? Where is Seras Victoria!— A woman shouted.

"Who the Hell is this?" Xander asked ignoring the stunned Giles.

-I am Sir Integra Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Organization. Now tell me who this is!—

"He is the one you sent me to watch master." Seras spoke as loudly as she dared.

-What is your status Victoria?—

"Well, we had to beat her up after we caught her spying on us, and she is currently chained to a chair." Xander replied before she could.

-My, my. He's a cheeky fellow isn't he? — A new voice spoke, one that made their skin crawl.

"I take it you're the Count?" the wielder of the Vampire Killer asked rhetorically.

-Well it seems someone knows a bit about me. It has been some time since I have had someone refer to one of my titles.—the now confirmed Alucard replied, sounding very amused.

"Yeah, go me. Why is she here?"

-Well to put it simply, because of you my mysterious friend. You have peaked my interest.—

"Oh joy; I am Count Dracula's new pet project." Xander replied sarcastically, making everyone wonder if he was sane for taunting the creature.

-Alucard enough! We have neither the time nor the patience for either your frivolous desires or this man´s barbaric meanderings. — Integra refuted, feeling the conversation was getting out of hand.

Unfortunately for her, Xander had done some growing up while training and did not take kindly to being insulted regardless of who was on the other end. ***She ****wants ****to ****play ****rough?**** … ****we ****can ****play ****rough!***

"Okay your royal asswipe, I don´t give a shit if you like my comments. I don´t give a shit if you like me. What I do give a shit about is the fact that you let one of your dogs loose in our yard." He spoke in a cold manner, getting some reactions from the others.

Giles and Seras were going paler by the second, Buffy and Willow were surprised by the audacity of the man they had yet to identify, Lady actually smirked since she didn´t like the woman´s attitude either.

-You listen here … - Integra tried to retort.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He snarled, startling everyone. "Here is what will happen. I am going to release your bloodsucker, who will vacate the Hellmouth as fast as her fat ass can take her. " he ignored her comment about not being fat.

"And then you and your mad dog will leave me and the others to our work or so help me I will go over there and put my steel toed boot so far up your ass that it will take you months to remove the taste from your mouth, you arrogant, uptight, limey ponce! Good bye and good riddance!" He yelled before he smashed the phone in his fist.

***Well**** … ****I ****am ****either ****the ****craziest ****SOB ****to ****ever ****walk ****the ****earth ****or ****the ****bravest ****to ****have ****mouthed ****off ****to ****a ****psycho ****uber ****vampire ****and ****his****boss.*** He thought as he turned to look at Seras.

He raised his sword and cleaved her chains in two, she looked dumbfounded so he roughly grabbed her and dragged her to the door leading to the hallway.

"The clock is ticking …" He spoke as he threw her into the hall

"AH!"

"Get the hell out of here before I confirm what my weapons will do to your kind!"

Seras wisely chose to heed his warning since she had had enough for one night. She luckily carried a spare phone in case this sort of thing happened. ***That ****is ****the ****most ****daft ****man ****I ****have ****ever ****seen!*** She thought as she got outside and grabbed her fallen weapon before vanishing into the night.

Back at the library Xander was calmly sitting down next to Lady and his creations.

"Before anyone decides to question my sanity I would like to point out that I do not like to be treated like a rookie. I have been doing this for a year, and do not like to be disrespected by some know it all." He spoke for all to hear.

"B-but y-y-you just … " Giles tried to put together a sentence that could explain just how big a mistake he had committed.

"I put the lady in her place and gave her pet monster the idea that I do not like to be messed with Mr. Giles. Besides I would be the target of her anger, not anyone else, so you are all safe. Now, we have more pressing issues, yes?"

***I ****like ****this ****guy.*** Lady thought as he seemed like a watered down version of Dante, except without all the repressed angst and violent tendencies.

Giles could tell there would be no arguing with the man so he pressed on to other matters.

"Well before all the excitement ... " He said as he took off his glasses, muttering something about Americans and adrenaline junkies " … I was going to introduce you, however I am afraid that a new threat has arisen, one I am afraid she cannot handle this time." He finished grimly, indicating Buffy.

"Okay what is the deal? First Angel, and now you?" Buffy snapped. Whatever the cause of panic was it was starting to annoy her.

It started when she was in the ice rink with her boyfriend. They were attacked by a man with a scar over his left eye and some serious strength that gave Angel trouble. She eliminated the threat with a well placed kick to the throat with her skate, however when Angel pulled off the man´s ring, he immediately told her to head to Giles.

"What is the threat exactly?" Lady asked as she could tell from the Englishman's body language it was bad.

"I am afraid someone has placed a bounty on Buffy's head. One a group of assassins called the Oder of Teraka has been sent to claim it. Their ranks are a mixture of human and demons, and their origins date back to the time of King Solomon. Their credo is to sow discord and kill the unwary."

"Shit." was all Xander could say at that.

"Indeed." Giles agreed with the man´s rather colorful choice of words.

"But why me?" Buffy asked.

"You mean why us?" Xander clarified, earning a look from both the Watcher and Lady.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked before her Watcher could.

"That thing that attacked us is one of them?" Lady asked.

"Probably, and I think it has to do with that cross I brought you Mr. Giles." Xander replied as everything was starting to make sense now.

"Why do you say that?" The librarian asked.

"Because when I met her … " Xander said, motioning towards Lady " … I was attacked by this hooded demon with a gem in his forehead demanding the cross."

Giles racked his brain to see if he could recall the species. "Good Lord! That was a Mohra demon!"

"A what?" Willow asked.

"A Mohra demon. They're a race of demons who dedicate themselves to the death of any and all champions to the Powers That Be, as well as ending the world. They are incredibly strong and have very fast and powerful regenerative abilities that make them virtually immortal."

"Damn." Lady muttered.

"But they can't survive a beheading right?" Xander asked. He wondered if maybe he should have torched the body as well.

"I do not know, Hunter. The only known way to kill a Mohra demon is to shatter the gem embedded in their foreheads." Giles spoke as he polished his glasses.

"But why would he want the cross?" Buffy asked, as she remembered that it was just a glorified decoder ring Spike wanted. ***Spike? ****SPIKE!***

"It's Spike! He wants the cross, and sent these goons to kill us and get it!" She yelped.

Everyone looked at her and processed what she was saying. Those who knew of the Master vampire believed he would go that far if he felt it worth the trouble.

"Yes … yes it makes sense, whatever it is that's in the book and requires the cross must be of great importance to him." Giles spoke as all the pieces to the puzzle were starting to come together.

"Enough to send a bunch of killers after Buffy and … h-him." Willow spoke as she looked at her disguised friend.

"Call me Hunter, miss."

"R-right. What about Xander!" She suddenly asked in fear.

"He was safe when I passed by his home, miss." Xander said. He should have anticipated this. "I have been making passes on all your homes from time to time to make sure you are all safe."

"Um … thank you?" The meek redhead replied.

"Wait a minute! How come I didn't sense you?" Buffy asked.

"Ah, that." He said as he reached into his coat and pulled out the crystal skull "This little baby helps me out in surveillance and stealth. Now you see me … " He said as he channeled his magic into the relic and vanished from sight eliciting gasps from Giles and Willow. "…And now you don't." He finished in an amused tone.

***Hope ****I ****don****'****t ****give ****myself ****away ****yet, ****have ****to ****score ****more ****points ****in ****my ****favor ****if ****I ****want ****them ****to ****believe ****I ****can ****finally ****be ****a ****front ****line ****fighter ****and ****not ****donut ****boy.*** Xander thought.

"You know I didn't say anything last time, but that is wicked cool." Lady spoke.

"I'll say." Buffy added wondering where she could get one of those.

"My word. I have heard of the crystal skulls and know that some have certain mystical properties, but I have never seen one with that ability." The Englishman spoke in slight awe.

"It was a gift." Xander said as he reappeared "The guy who gave it to me never told me where he got it, but it is handy."

"So … what are you people going to do about these assassins?" Lady asked the group.

*Sigh*

"I have no idea but … " Giles spoke in a tired voice. " … I think the best course of action we can take is find a secure location for the both of them until a solution can be found."

Buffy and Xander were not pleased with that option, however before they could voice their objections …

*CRASH!*

The hulking form of the Mohra demon crashed through the front doors.

"**Your ****time ****is ****at ****hand, ****crusader!**" The Demon shouted in fury as he raised his blade.

"Fucking hell!" Xander shouted as he got up to face his opponent.

***I ****think ****the ****bastard ****got ****bigger!*** He thought with dread ***Tweety! ****Go ****high ****and ****check ****if ****we ****have ****more ****company.***

***Understood, ****Xander.*** the artificial bird replied as it flew through the broken skylight.

"Get the cross out of here! Arson, back me up! Lady, cover them!" He yelled as he unsheathed his sword and charged in with his sword at the ready with the fiery golem behind him.

"You heard him people!" Lady ordered as she took out her guns.

"We can't leave him to fight that thing alone!" Buffy reproached as she moved to protect Willow and Giles.

"We have no choice Buffy." Giles spoke as he watched the fight between their unknown allies and the large demon "We must secure the Du Lac cross, lest it fall in enemy hands."

The blonde slayer reluctantly agreed as she and the others moved towards the Librarian's office where he kept the cross under lock and key.

Lady kept her guns pointed at the trio while Buffy took out her stake. Willow stayed behind them while the Watcher worked inside.

"I have it," Giles spoke as he came out of his office with the wrapped bundle … Only for it to be snatched away by a chain.

"What the fuck!" Lady shouted as she followed its trajectory.

"Thank you for the asssissstance…" A woman hissed as she came out of the shadows dressed in traditional dress associated with the ancient kunoichi, her face was covered but her bare arms showed scaled flesh and her uncovered eyes were reminiscent of a snake.

"This just keeps getting better and better!" Buffy grumbled as she charged the woman who took out a pair of kodachis and engaged the Slayer.

The library stood witness to a chaotic battle between good and evil, its participants doing their best to destroy the opposition.

To be continued…

A/N: As you can see the story is still alive and kicking, the delay was from a mixture of writers block and a serious case of too much work assignments.

Now some will wonder why I had Xander confront Integra, one for comedic purposes. Two because as anyone knows there is always a misunderstanding between both parties before they unite to face a common threat…which I will have to think of for the next meeting. And three to establish that Xander will not be taking crap from anyone now that he is a player in the game.

Now while I do favor Cordelia as a romantic interest because I don´t really believe there are that many stories with her as a romantic interest (Or at least I haven´t found many in contrast to Faith, Buffy or Willow). I figure I shall place maybe one or two other prospects, one from the Castlevania Universe at a later date and one more haven´t decided yet.

Haven´t decided what to do with Kendra yet…the character never really called out to me in her few brief appearances and quite frankly she sounded more Irish than Jamaican which really got on my nerves.

Next chapter will take this story to a close, and trust me when I say that Alucard has just begun to have his fun with Xander.

Now onto the reviews:

**code****R.R****:**Well right now a Xander as the Ghost Rider (Not a Halloween version.) is in the planning stages, once I decide how to go about it I will begin work immediately, I will say that I MAY not go with the typical "Deal" approach that is usually taken.

**Knight25**: Well the answer to your question is in the author notes. In regards to you earlier suggestion, I do have in fact a rough draft of such a story however it is not so much a Halloween story as a Xander's Real Father story.

Naturally there would be only two candidates who could fulfill that role, Jon Talbain and Donovan. Demitri and Jedah are out because they are psychos and pure evil; Victor, Anakaris, Bishamon and Raptor are out because their living dead, Rikuo and Sasquatch are a different species, Huitzuil is a robot, Pyron is pure energy and I think that is all the male characters.

The other option that could be used would be to send Xander to the Darkstalkers reality via Acathla or Glory's portal, or some other means.

As for fics with the Darkstalkers in it, you could try one called "Poker Night" I believe is the name on Twisting the Hellmouth, it's a multi cross story with some humorous moments involving our ever loving Zeppo and his poker pals.

**chm01**: As you can tell I am currently debating on activating Faith sooner rather than later, as well as letting Kendra live. I have nothing against Faith being paired up with him, just didn't feel like it, maybe that will change and maybe not only time will tell.

**cj-cold**: I will be ironing out the details by which he will use the memories he kept to tell the Belmont's tale to his world, a book is a good start as any.

I will level with you and the other readers, the first two chapters of the Xander/Superman/Marvel story are done and Beta read, however I find myself in a bit of a quandary…which Marvel U to use? I have mainstream, ultimate and…MC2 (The one with Peter's daughter, the Fantastic 5 and all that.)

They all have potential but which would be best for him? That is my current problem.

Ghost Rider Xander is being planned; don't have a definitive date on when it could be launched.

What I am also working on is something similar to that story where practically every character in the series becomes a DC superhero in the Marvel U.

My take is the reverse and on a smaller scale, by that I mean only the core group with some optional characters thrown in. Here's who i chose and who they become (No Angel though since there are only so many screw ups you can make before you realize you should have stayed in Hell! He killed Giles people! Sorry but no more mulligans for him).

**Giles**, his options are:

Doctor Strange (Pretty obvious to many.)

Magneto (It was either him or shave his head bald and make him Professor X)

Forge (The ironic thing is he develops a thing for technology, the whole cybernetic hand and leg would make it more tragic though.)

**Buffy**, her options make her powerful but at the cost of being the Slayer.

Ms. Marvel (She has Kree DNA bonded to her, now some will say that the Slayer essence would allow it since she is part human but I need her out of the Hellmouth so…)

Ultragirl (She is full Kree and very powerful in her own right.)

Thor Girl (Yeah…name says it all.)

**Willow**, her options are:

Antonia Stark (Saw her in an issue of F4 during the Dark Reign, she married Cap and has the Extremis Virus, so it is plausible for her to maintain the armor.)

616 Jean Grey (BEFORE the Phoenix Force messed her up, she doesn't need THAT much power, and woe to any who disagree with me!)

Spider-Girl (Let's see her try to use quip fu!)

**Xander**, his options are:

Ult. Captain America (Seen only one decent fic where they do this and that was with 616 Cap, kudos to the author of it by the way.)

Wolverine (this takes care of that stupid rule that he can get hurt)

Captain Marvel (No he will not switched back and forth between the two, I need Xander in one piece and no cancer either.)

**Cordelia**, her options are:

She-Hulk (I figure it would stop her whining about getting hurt, though she would bitch about her skin coloration.)

Polaris (Hair dye up the wazzo people! Sure magnetic powers are cool but are they worth green hair? I say yes.)

Psylocke (I can't help it she's hot! I mean did any one catch that issue where she gets out of the pool!)

**Dawn**, her options are:

X-23 (Yeah I am sick.)

Jubilee (See above.)

Ult. Shadowcat (She at least explored more of her powers when she learned to become hyper dense.)

Now here are some optional characters I haven't decided on including and what they would go as.

**Oz**, Let see…

Spider-man (Yeah the irony hit me like a ton of bricks.)

Human Torch (See above.)

Iceman (Once more from the top! See above.)

**Jenny**, yeah I like to save her.

Clea Strange (Yeah…you can probably tell where I am going with this one.)

Ult. Sue Storm (She is a doctor…in diverse fields.)

Jessica Drew (I felt the character could be useful.)

**Joyce****Summers** (This came out of left field.)

Emma Frost (She may be an evil husband stealing bitch but she is hot!)

616 Sue Storm (Super mom, you have to be for the two kids who have that much power and intelligence.)

Julia Carpenter (Never liked what Carol did to her in CW, which was wrong on so many levels.)

That is all on my side, if you would like to contribute something for the story please make me know…unless you plane to flame me which shall be met with extreme prejudice.

That is all folks, peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

Alexander Belmont

I have good news and bad news folks, traditions would dictate I give you the bad and then the good…unfortunately I have never been one to adhere to tradition and given the situation you will understand.

Good news everyone! After such a long wait I have finally managed to write another installment of this fic which has garnered your attention.

Bad news everyone! It's going back on hiatus… T-T

Now before you cry out for blood let me explain, while in my DC/BTVS/THOR cross I overcame successfully my writers block, here I struggled immensely…in fact I do not feel like I did my best here to be honest, of course you all shall be the judges of that…my Beta reader says I was too hard on myself, and a part of me is tempted to believe him given he is more experienced than me.

But we are our own worst enemies and the best allies so I shall let fate decide.

Now I repeat I am not, repeat, NOT abandoning this story. I shall let it cool in the freezer as I try to recapture my muse.

I will understand your anger and disappointment in me, but all I ask is for you patience and understanding. Take into account that I am being honest with you my readers and that should grant me some leeway as have done much to entertain you despite grammar, continuity and other such errors that have popped in my stories.

I shall work on my other stories while I await my muse, perhaps even create something new to appease the masses…only time will tell.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who appear in this work of fiction, despite my desire to do so.

"Speaking"

"_Whispering_"

***Thoughts***

*Sound effect*

Chapter 6:

Things had degenerated into chaos rather quickly in the Library as the Scooby's and Lady faced off against two of the Terakan assassins sent to kill the champions and reclaim the Du Lac Cross.

Xander was squaring off against the Mohra demon blade to blade while Arson looked for an opening.

The demon knew it was a two on one, and while he knew the hunter would give him a challenge the golem was an unknown quantity, hence why he had to eliminate that variable quickly before the mission became complicated. It was well aware that if it was to be successful, it needed to focus on the mission but it would not be easy if too many threats were there.

He ran at them sword held high and aimed at the Sunnydale youth…

*CLANG!* sparks flew as the swords collided and both beings struggled to outdo the other.

Seeing his creator detained Arson chose to charge with a right hook the demon while it was occupied…however it was counting on this, evidenced by the creature deflecting his opponent's sword, dropping his weapon and finally grabbing the outstretched arm of the golem and using his momentum to throw him into the front desk. That was not easy due to the sheer size of the golem, but it was better than nothing and would give it the time and opening it needed to slay the Hunter.

*CRASH*

Once Arson was temporarily out of the way the demon resumed his battle with the hunter who had previously defeated him. It was trying to remain objective, but despite the intense discipline instilled in it like all others of the Order, it was still a demon and demons disliked losing to anyone.

Xander ducked under a wild swing from his opponent's sword before launching an uppercut to the demons face.

"**Ugh!**"

The blow forced the creature back and that managed to grant the young hunter some breathing room as his thoughts turned towards the demon's main weakness.

***I got to nail that gem on mean greens head or will be here all night wailing on each other.***

Xander's thoughts on killing the demonic assassin took a back seat as the creature charged him in an unexpected burst of speed and managed ensnare him in a bear hug while continuing to charge.

"**I will tear you to pieces!**" it yelled in fury as he directed them towards a bookcase.

"Ah Hell!"

*CRASH!*

Flesh met wood as they crashed into one of the Library's bookcases with enough force to topple it over. The only evidence the young man was still conscious was a pain filled groan…which soon gave way to a harsh gasp as the Mohra wrapped its hands around his throat.

"**Now you die crusader.**"

Xander struggled for his life but the pain from slamming into the bookcase had stunned him. But that did not mean he was going to roll over and die for this creature from hell. No way was that going to happen!

***ARSON!***

The mental cry was answered as the fiery golem tackled the beast of his master, once the artificial being lands on top of his enemy he begins to rain blows on its face. Despite blood flying and bone breaking the assassin managed to find the leverage to kick of the fire wielding creation straight into the hallway and pursued it in a rage. It should have focused on Xander, but it was now focusing its rage on the golem and also since it knew that if the golem was indeed around, killing Xander would take too long.

***Man I hope the girls are having less trouble with their playmate.*** He thought as he ignored the pain along his throat and chased after his friend and enemy, sword and whip at the ready. There would be time for medical treatment later, once the pest was gone then he could have himself checked out.

Said women were having their own struggles as Buffy and Lady fought against their own assassin, and she was not making the whole affair the least bit easy for the Slayer and the independent Demon Hunter.

Buffy had managed to grab her right arm as the assassin swung at her and she ducked under the killing blow, from there she used all her enhanced strength to wrench the arm out of her socket with a sickening pop and making her drop her short sword. That normally would force any demon to roll on the floor in pain and think twice in attacking a Slayer. However, this was not a regular enemy for Buffy and Lady.

The reptilian like woman grunted more in annoyance than in pain before she head-butted the Slayer away and ducked under a barrage of bullets sent by the devil hunter. From there she grabbed the limp appendage and gave it a strong tug that reset it into place and from there reached into her clothes to hurl three shuriken at Lady who dodged left as the stars embedded themselves on the wall, all of this done with the same arm and not an ounce of pain.

"What the hell? I nearly ripped her arm off and she doesn't even feel it!?" Buffy voiced in surprise.

"Pain issss but an illusssion for me Slayer." The woman spoke as she readied herself once more for combat.

"And that lisp is fucking annoying!" Lady shouted as she fired her .45's

The assassin ducked under a table and overturned it to act as a makeshift shield, it may not have stopped the bullets but it did the job of protecting her and allowing her to come up with a plan to end the two women's lives.

Buffy charged in once more to face off against the assassin as she looked to run with one half of her bounty as she sheathed her blades and turned towards the hallway where the sounds of battle still raged.

Vaulting over the damaged table she drop kicked the assassin's mid back forcing her to stumble, the Terakan gracefully tucked and rolled before resuming her battle with the Slayer.

The reptilian like woman launched a trio of high kicks to the face that Buffy block with her forearms before the assassin went for a reverse sweep kick which she back flipped over then went charging in with back spin kick aimed to the stomach that caused the hired killer to double over and left her open for the blonde slayer to grabbed the back of her head and rammed her knee to the face.

*CRUNCH!*

"Argh!"

The woman screamed in real pain this time as she clutched her broken nose, Buffy smirked in satisfaction for dealing such a blow…however the assassin looked up at her with fury as she tore off her mask revealing a scaled face and two sharp fangs. Buffy was used to seeing demons and ugly faces, but that did not mean that she would not react to the looks in the usual teen fashion.

"Jeez, haven't you heard about skin care?"

"You will pay!" she let out an angry hissed before pulling out her remaining kodachi once more.

***Ah damn! I forgot she had one of those left, I wonder if I can switch places with the new guy?***

She thought as she spared a glance on the other fight taking place. She winced when she saw him get slammed into the locker hard enough to cave them inwards before he shook the effects and dodged a blow that would have crushed his skull.

***On second th….shit!***

The Slayer ducked down as her opponent tried to slice her head off with her blade, thankfully she only caught a few strands of hair. However, that served to anger Buffy even more. Even though that had happened before, Buffy absolutely HATED anyone messing with her hair!

"You bitch! No one messes with my hair!" with renewed focus and a newfound aggression Buffy charged into the fight once more.

Xander for his part was also dealing with problems of his own,

The hallway was not the most ideal place to have a fight, much less with a sword and a whip. The space wouldn't have been a problem if it was just him and the assassin; problem alone.

It was a problem when it was him plus the demon plus Arson…not very good odds given the terrain as a factor. Golems were deadly in open fields even with rocks and trees in the way, even buildings. That however was only happening if said buildings had a LOT of room and a Golem made from flaming rock was not exactly a good thing to have in a school.

At some point the demon had wise up that both he and his partner were aiming for the large red gem on its head to rid themselves of his presence, now the battle was twice as hard as the creature mounted an adequate defense while maintaining a good offense. This served to annoy Xander but he kept in mind that losing his cool was only asking for a serious beating or death, neither of which appealed to him in the slightest, but at least ONE good thing came out of this.

***At least he lost the damn sword, though his punches aren't anything to laugh at.*** He thought to himself before ducking under a roundhouse kick that ripped a fire extinguisher off the wall.

"**You only delay the inevitable crusader!**"

"That is so cliché I am not even going to dignify it with a proper quip." Xander's replied to the threat. Which was true, he had heard it SO MANY times he could have thought all demons learned how to say it in Hell Academy.

Arson threw a left hook to the demons head as it had its back towards it, however the Mohra sensed this and ducked under the blow and counter with a right cross to the jaw, or at least were there would be one if Arson were human.

Despite the golem's hard skin, the artificial being still reeled back from the force of the blow, taking it as his queue the demon launched left-right-uppercut combination that sent Arson flying onto its back.

The Terakan readied himself for another assault when his back exploded in a sudden flash of pain as his other foe slashed his exposed back with his clawed gauntlet.

"**I will kill you slowly and painfully for that!**"

"Real original there, I am so quaking in my boots. NOT!"

This sarcastic reply earned a furious scream of anger as they charged one another once more.

Back in the library Giles, Willow, Lady were either praying for the safety of their friend and newfound ally or itching to finish off their enemies respectively.

"Giles, what do we do? Buffy looked like she was having real trouble with that…woman and that new person and his friend as well."

"We have to hope they can win Willow, while Mohra demons are among the more tenacious and durable species they can still be defeated, and as for the other assassin we will simply hope Buffy can defeat her and retrieve the cross." The Watcher replied in a tone that conveyed his belief in the two.

"Yeah? Well I ain't holding my breath for those two to catch a lucky break. Luck can only get ya so far in this life!" The devil hunter spoke as she turned towards the roof.

"I don't know if you can understand me birdy, but if you are out there your master needs help and I got a plan."

The other two wondered what she was doing when they heard the cry of Tweety swooping down and landing on the remains of the reception desk.

"Okay, now can you send your friend a message for me?"

*SKREEE!*

"I'll take that as yes, tell him to push them as close to the doors as they can and then duck or dodge when he sees me in the hallway…" Lady removed Kalina Ann from her back as she said this "…things are about to get hot in a minute."

Tweety got a pretty good idea where this idea of hers was going and immediately relayed the plan before taking to the skies.

***Xander, your new friend has a plan that requires your utmost attention.***

***Give me the low down Tweety bird.***

***She wishes for you and Ms. Summers to lure the assassins towards the exit where she will proceed to fire her large weapon at them as she achieve some form of cover.***

***…damn, I wondered when she would pull the big gun out, okay Tweet I'll relay this to Arson and Buffy.***

With that done the connection was cut off.

Xander ducked under another savage swing by his attacker while Arson took his place and charged at Buffy's position just as she dodged another slash from the serpent like woman. He took this opportunity to dropkick her while the assassin's back was turned to get some breathing room for his friend.

"UGH!"

"Thanks, it was getting a bit intense with the sword and the constant hissing." The blonde replied with honesty.

"No problem, now listen up because my lady friend of the evening has a plan and needs us to complete it."

With that said he quickly explained what they were to do for Lady's plan to succeed.

"Think she can pull it off?" Buffy had to ask as this was bit overkill in her view, still if it got rid of the gruesome duo she was all up for it. The idea of that rocket launcher coming into play was going to be interesting to see since she knew that none of them ever used weapons of that caliber before.

"Well from what I can tell she's been at this more than us so I would say experience wise she is our best bet."

"Well I hope you're lucky because here they come again!"

True enough both assassins charged the duo respectively. However this time both Slayer and the empowered hunter decided to handle this as a team.

The reptilian hybrid tried to cleaved the Slayer only for her blade to strike the Hunters sword and leave her open to a powerful kick from the Slayer to the mid-section that propelled her backwards. The Mohra demon attempted to use this opportunity to strike the Hunter but had to block a back spin kick from the Slayer as she rotated from having kicked her opponent.

The assassin blocked the kick but left himself open for a right cross from Xander that spun him into the open arms of Arson who executed a text book belly to belly suplex that launched him at his fellow Terakan.

The battle continued with both defenders fighting in synchrony as they pushed their enemies into position, finally at the apex of the battle…

The combatants were now close enough to the exit that Slayer and Hunter knew they needed one more push to complete their part of the plan, from the looks of things their opponents were more than willing to end things given the state they found themselves in.

While the Mohra Demon showed no signs of injury due to its regenerative abilities, it was clearly furious at the lack of progress in killing his bounties; his counterpart was both furious and also wounded as she favored her left side as it dripped blood from a chance strike from the hunter's clawed gauntlet.

"You know you can just give us the cross and go." Xander spoke while keeping his sword at the ready.

"I don't think they're that smart." Buffy added.

"You are dead! DEAD!" the ninja screamed as she withdrew several throwing knives.

"Now Arson!"

Both champions ducked to the side as the fiery golem ran at full speed just as the demonic assassin threw her blades. They harmlessly bound of his rocky hide as he takled both demonic beings while still going at full speed until he was near the schools entrance and shoved them away with all its strength.

*BOOM!*

Both assassins fell hard onto their backs from both impacting the doors as well as the hard concrete.

The Mohra demon was the first to recover and spotted the woman who had been with the whip wielding hunter, he especially took notice of the large weapon pointed at them.

"**Accursed humans and their guns!**" He shouted as Lady pulled the trigger.

It knew that all it would take was for the gem on its forehead to be destroyed and its mission and life would end in failure, so as the rocket travelled towards them he grabbed his fellow Terakan and hurled her at the explosive, though not before relieving her of the cross. The cross was the mission and her life would be for a greater cause…even she did not share the sentiment.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

*BOOM!*

The shockwave shattered nearby windows while lady made sure to use the doors as cover as debris pelted the walls. She ventured a look at the smoke, being joined by the hunters, watcher and redhead.

"Uh, a-are they dead?" Willow meekly asked.

"**GRRR.**"

"One of them ain't. And it's the more annoying one to boot." Xander spoke as he saw the results of the explosion.

The reptilian assassin was toast but the Mohra demon, while heavily wounded, was still very much alive. His left arm was blown off at the elbow and now rested 3 feet to the left, its legs were bleeding heavily and it had a gash over its right eye. Clutched in its right hand was the Du Lac cross.

"**We…shall finish…another time…Crusaders!**" It spat venomously between breaths as a cruel sneer was directed at them before teleporting away.

"Damn! It got the cross!" Lady shouted angrily.

"Worry about that later, that explosion will bring cops here and we need to go now!" Xander ordered.

"Quite right, Buffy you must hide yourself as we plan how to deal with the Terakan's and stop Spike. I shall make sure Willow gets home safely."

"But…"

"Buffy please! We must act accordingly if you wish to survive this latest assault."

The blond Slayer looked as if she wanted to protest further but her watcher stood strong in his desire to see his charge live beyond this night.

"Okay Giles, just be careful."

"I can have Tweety give her a heads up in case someone or thing makes another play for her again." The empowered young man suggested while his bird screeched in agreement.

"Yes, yes that is a good idea. Now all of you go, I must remain here to cover are tracks as best I can, now come Willow we mustn't dawdle."

"Be careful Buffy."

"You too Will...and somebody warn Xander about all this." Was the last thing the young woman said before taking off. She was followed by Xander, who picked up the discarded appendage of their foe, much to the confusion of Lady while Arson shrunk down to be carried. They slipped away in the dark without a sound.

_Later that night…_

Buffy had begun to walk towards her destination after gaining enough distance from the school, her mind was a mass of turmoil only alleviated by the occasional call or her avian guardian.

She decide to go to Angel's place to lay low and rest for the night before heading out tomorrow and meet with the guys. As she walked she began to wonder on their newest ally…Hunter, as he called himself.

Though normally not one for deep thoughts as she was more of a take action kind of girl, she couldn't help but wonder who he was? What brought him into the fight? Where did he get such cool toys like the invisible making skull?

***Guy definitely knows how to handle himself for sure, wonder how I stack up against him?***

Finally she reached her destination, only pausing to look at her chaperone as it landed on a nearby tree.

"Um…thanks for watching out for me, I can take it from here so…good night?" Buffy felt a bit silly addressing the artificial bird but it did look out for her so she felt the need to thank it.

Tweety cawed before taking off in search of his creator.

Buffy watched it fly away until she lost sight of it; letting of a tired sigh she entered the building of her vampiric beau, unaware that she was not alone…

***Time to end you foul demon…*** a young woman of African descent thought as she began to plan her attack.

_With Xander and Lady…_

Both hunters had gained a good distance from the scene, now they simply walked calmly while staying alert for police or more assassins.

"For such a quaint little burg, you people sure know how to spice things up. I haven't had that much fun in battle since I started working as a Demon Hunter." Lady commented as she holstered Kalinna Ann.

"If I learned anything about living on top of the mouth of Hell, it's never dull around here. Dull is literally an extinct term in this town." Xander replied with a lopsided smile, one she couldn't help but mirror.

"So…you going to explain why you took that little trophy there?" the armed woman asked as she eyed the torn off appendage of the Terakan.

"I'm going to need to study it if I want to put that bastard down for good, got my lab set up at my place and if I remember correctly, some healing potions are made from certain species of demon, I may as well check for that too. At least that guy is going to be good for SOMETHING other than making people's lives miserable."

"Okay, but if you turn green and developed the need to kill champions I won't be held accountable."

"Lady, if that happens I am counting on you to shoot first and not bother in asking questions later."

"You really mean that don't you?" She had to ask as she could practically hear the seriousness in the man's voice.

"I don't want to ever become one of those things that prey on good and honest people who got no reason to be casualties in our war. Death is a better option than that…I like think my friend would have agreed."

They walked in silence from then on until they finally had to part ways.

"So I know I'm going to help those people with these assassin's and I figure you will as well so how do we contact you?" The devil hunter asks as she got the feeling he would be a big help.

"I won't be far away Lady; you can count on that, take care and watch your back." He simply replied before fading from sight.

"…you too Hunter." She said out loud before heading to her hotel and plan for the coming fight.

_The next morning near the Summers residence…_

***Why? Why did I agree to ask HER for a ride?*** One very upset Xander mentally groaned as he ignored the belittling comments of one Cordelia Chase as she drove him to Buffy's house.

What preceded this journey was Xander waking up after a well-deserved rest from the battle he took part in; thanks to his augmented healing the bruises he incurred had dulled and faded overnight.

He had decided to check in with Giles after making sure the arm he brought in was still preserved. If he was to learn all he could from it he needed it as well maintained, surprising y the arm shown no signs of decay and blood was still present for his experiments.

He drained it of as much blood as possible before disposing of the appendage, with that done he called the Library in hopes that Giles was there. In order to not give away his knowledge of what happened the night before he would say it was in regards to a notebook he may have left behind.

After receiving an update of the situation, and him asking if everything was all right with the police and the troll, he explained why he was calling.

Thankfully the undercover Watcher answered and bought his excuse, from there he was told what had happen, Xander asked if he had any contact with Buffy as part of his cover even though he knew where she was.

However Giles wanted to make sure she was okay and asked him to check her house, going so far to have HIM request Cordelia for a ride.

As much as he had wanted to say no at the time, he saw no reason to deny said request. He could have run there but did not want to arouse suspicion, so grabbing his dagger, holy water and one of his spell books and off he went towards the Chase estate.

Besides, if an assassin had entered her home he would sense whatever residual presence they left and make it easier to identify should they encounter them.

They both soon arrived to Slayer's home, where Cordelia continued to voice her displeasure. Naturally that only served to annoy him more, which was not exactly helping his current disposition.

"I can't even believe you; you dragged me out of bed for a ride?" She asked incredulously at him in a tone of clear disapproval "…what am I mass transportation?"

Xander debated whether or not to reverse her comment after being granted such an opening.

***Should I really go there with her? I mean it is so low brow…on the other hand, yes I think I will.***

"That's what the guys say, but that's just locker room talk I wouldn't pay it any mind."

***That bastard actually went there! GOD I AM GOING TO KILL HIM*** Cordelia fumed inside.

"Oh great so now I'm your taxi and your punching bag."

"I prefer to think of you as my witless foil, but have it your way." He replied without missing a beat as he walked up to the door and knocked before calling out to her.

"Buffy!"

***I know I shouldn't do this but it would help make it look like I am actually worried and keep my identity a secret. I wish I didn't have to do this but I'm not ready yet to show them who I am now. God only knows how they will take it.***

He thought as he turned slightly to address his unwilling companion for the moment.

"Come on Cordelia, if you wanna be a member of the Scooby gang you have to be inconvenienced every now and then." He spoke as he checked the winds for an opening until he finally lucked out.

***Good thing Dawnie and Mrs. S are out of town right now while this mess is going on. The last thing I want on my mind is them being brought into this.*** His mental ramblings went on until his disgruntled companion offered a retort to his previous comment.

"Oh right, because I lie awake at night hoping you tweakos will be my best friends…"

***As if that'll ever happen.***

"…and then my husband will be a balding demented homeless man." She finished sharply.

***Who was once the oh so hated principal troll.*** Xander resisted voicing this oh so humorous thought.

"Come on Buffy could be in trouble."

"And what if she is? What are you going to do about it? In case you haven't noticed you're the lamest and she's the super chick or whatever"

She rebuked as he let her inside. Xander resisted the urge to show her some of his abilities as now was not the time for that. It was unprofessional and only asking for questions that were going to drive him batty as it were.

"At least I'm the lamest who cares which is more than I can say about you..." he rebutted before calling out to his friend in order to ignore his verbal nemesis and keep the act up, though it was more the latter than the former "…I'm going to check upstairs."

Cordelia simply rolled her eyes at the young man's supposed act of chivalry. She had dealt with things like this before so she was not willing to be brought into the act. Unaware that it was no act to Xander of course.

***Bet he's doing it just to impress her…ugh, how lame can you get?***

She said to herself as she surveyed the living room.

***At least her mother has some taste in décor.***

*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*

***God I hope it's slay gal.*** she thought as she opened the door revealing short, stocky gentlemen wearing glasses with a large briefcase in one hand.

"Good day, I'm Norman Fister with Blush, Beautiful, skin care and cosmetics. I was wondering if I may interest you in some free samples."

"Free?" interest peeked, the cheerleader unknowingly allowed the disguised assassin in.

While this occurred two others were in or were about to be in struggles of their own…

_With Angel, Willy's bar…_

The cursed Vampire once known as Angelus was currently using all his strength to break free from the confines of the make shift cage he found himself in. As he did he went over how he got into this predicament…

_Flashback…_

Angel found Willy sweeping up, and from the looks of things one of his patrons bit off more than he could chew if the ashes were any indication.

Willy soon saw he had company and gruffly spoke to the as of yet hidden vampire.

"We're closed, can't you read the sign."

Angel ignored the complaint as he stepped into the light; Willy gave paused as he saw who it was.

"Oh…uh hey Angel, I didn't recognize in the dark there, w-what can I do for ya?"

"I need some information."

"Yeah…man that's too bad, 'cause I'm staying away from that whole scene…" the bartender nervously replied as he backed away.

***Shit! If it isn't the Slayer it's her pet bloodsucker and if not him it's that other maniac and his bodyguard! Why me?***

"…I'm living right Angel."

"Sure you are Willy, and I'm taking up sunbathing." Angel casually replied to Willy's blatant lie.

"Come on man! Don't be that way, I-I treat you vamps good. I-I-I don't hassle you, y-you don't hassle me and we all enjoy the patronage of this establishment. Everybody's happy…right?" An increasingly agitated barman spoke.

"Who sent them?"

***Ah shit!***

"W-who sent who?"

"The Order of Teraka."

***Shit, shit, shit!***

"I-I tell ya…" Willy's poorly tried to mislead the ensouled vampire whose posture showed he was in no mood for these games, and Willy knew that. "…I haven't been in the loop."

"Let's try again, the Order of Teraka, they're after the Slayer."

"Come on man."

"Was it Spike?" a now thoroughly angry Angel spoke as he decided the kid gloves were off.

"L-look Angel I-I got some good pig's blood, my best stuff, G…Argh!" the bartender cries out as the former Scourge slams his head into a table.

"You know, I'm a little rusty when it comes to killing humans it could take a while." Angel said in a dark tone as he added some pressure on the simpering man and the bar.

"Ugh…Spike will draw and quarter me man!"

"I'll take care of Spike."

"You know he ordered those guys! Spike's sick of your girl getting in his way!"

"Where can I find him?"

"Augh…I tell you that…I'm gonna need relocating expenses! It'll cost ya!"

"It'll cost who exactly!?"

"Okay! Okay! He and that freaky chic of his…" however before he could reveal the location, Angel was blindsided unexpectedly by a powerful strike to head with Willy's discarded broom.

"WHAM!"

"UGH!"

***W-what the hell!?*** the vampire thought as he shook away the stars as he looked up to see a girl wielding the object she struck him with, she was around Buffy's age, dark brown hair tied back and quite beautiful.

*CRACK!*

As well as angry as she broke the broom and prepared to stab him with it.

He rolled to the left to avoid impalement before quickly getting up to his feet and spotting Willy making a break for it. Pursing him would have to wait as his opponent continued the assault.

He ducked under a right backhand and blocked a strike to his abdominals but was caught by a left cross and a spinning back kick to the head. The force of the blow launched him into the back room and into some bottles.

***She's fights like a Slayer!*** Angel thought furiously as he put his game face on as the girl charged in after him.

They locked themselves in a power struggle as Angel tried to make her dropped the impromptu stake while the unknown assailant strived to ram it into his undead heart.

He managed to push her into a wall but his follow up was stopped by a kick to the mid-section that sent back down on the floor, He in turn took her of her feet but was rewarded with a kick to the face for his efforts.

Getting up he let loose a left cross of his own but was avoided by her, she in turn blocked the right punch and delivered a well-placed and rapid left right combo to his stomach followed by a fierce uppercut to the undead man's jaw. She slammed his head into the metal door and kick him inside the small area, thus ending the battle and with her the victor.

She looked on calmly while Angel just panted an unnecessarily as he returned her look with one of confusion, soreness and anger.

"Who are you?" He asked in an effort to buy some time as he regained his strength, as he did she slowly backed away never taking her eyes off him. "…tell me who you are and I won't hurt you."

That comment earned him a condescending chuckle and smile from the young woman.

"You think this is funny?"

She quickly slammed the door on him before she replied with an air of superiority in an accent he assumed was Caribbean, possibly Jamaican.

"I think is funny now…" she replied with no remorse for her actions before she decide to add salt to the wound "…that girl, the one I saw you with before…"

"You stay away from her!"

"I'm afraid you aren't in a position to threaten." Was the cold reply he got for his words of warning.

"When I get out of here I'll do more than threaten."

"Then I suggest you move quickly…" she spoke as she gazed at the window that light into the room "…East on exposure, the sun will be coming in a few hours…more than enough time for me to find your girlfriend." And with that looming threat she placed the padlock and left him to stew in his anger.

_End flashback…_

With thoughts of his lover's life in peril he redoubled his efforts to escape death and rescue her.

***Come on! Come on! She needs you man!***

Time was running out for him as like the proverbial sword of Damocles the sun continued its slow march over the horizon.

_With Buffy…_

Buffy slept quietly and in peace, she allowed herself to sink further into her lover's bed and forget all the turmoil she found herself in, however…

*CLICK*

That small sound woke her enough to gaze at an axe wielding girl preparing to cleave her in two.

***Crap!*** she internally cursed as she quickly avoided the blow as well as a follow up strike that left her assassin bent over, Buffy gracefully used her assailant as a spring board and got behind her.

"You must be number 3." She said as she and her opponent lock eyes in a silent challenge.

A challenge soon answered as the Jamican born woman struck with a swing of the axe, the blonde Slayer countered by ducking under her swing and wrapping her in the cloth that stood over the bed and delivered a swift kick to her head.

The girl quickly threw off the impediment and stood at the ready.

"Thanks for the wake up but I'll stick to my clock radio." With those words she grabbed the ax as it was brought down once more.

***Damn, she's as strong as me! Who is this bitch?***

The as of yet to be named young woman slammed Buffy into a wall as the fight for dominance continued, at one point she was flipped onto her back hard and continued the battle there.

"Come on…don't make me do the chick fight thing here." Buffy grunted

"Chick fight?" her opponent asked in actual confusion.

"You know…" she said before digging in her nails into the exposed flesh of her enemy's hand.

"Argh!"

The momentary lapse was well spent as the Blonde flipped off her opponent away to get back on her feet, from there she kick the ax out her reach and block a retaliatory kick, ducked under a wild swing and block the haymaker. However this left her open so that her opponent grabbed her by the sirt and slammed her into the small end table with enough force to both shatter it and make her gasp.

Still Buffy fought on as she swung her legs upwards into the other woman's jaw, earning a pain filled grunt and some breathing room. The black skinned woman got back up only to go down once more from a jumping spin kick to the face.

The mysterious girl once more rose to face off against her opponent who had proven quite resilient thus far. Buffy stood at the ready while her foe mimicked her stance.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I!? You attack me, who the hell are you!?"

"I am Kendra, de Vampire Slayer." The now named Kendra spoke with pride, while Buffy was honestly confused at this sudden turn of events.

"Okay…one more time, you're the who?"

"I am de Slayer."

"Nice cover story, but here's a tip…" Buffy spoke between her pants as she kept her eyes on the self-proclaimed Slayer "…you might want to try on someone who isn't the real Slayer."

"Ye can't stop me; even if ya kill me another Slayer will be sent to take me place."

***Oh to hell with this!***

"Could you stop with the Slayer thing? I'm the damn Slayer!"

"Nonsense, there is but one and I am she."

***Just when I think this gig can't get any weirder life throws me another curve ball…great, just great.*** The blonde Slayer thought dismally as she began to think how best to handle the situation.

With some calm planning Buffy managed to convince Kendra to cease hostilities and to meet with Giles to resolve this issue…and hopefully not kill each other in the process.

_Meanwhile with Angel…_

The cursed Vampire was slumped against the wall, the sunlight moving towards him at a slow and agonizing pace.

***Guess I never earned that redemption I wanted…I hope Buffy made it, at least she won't be alone.***

His thoughts however were broken as someone opened the locked door…it was none other than Willy.

Unfortunately his intentions were far from noble as he dragged him into the sewer entrance some of his more light sensitive clients used. He dropped the weakened champion unceremoniously into the hole and soon followed after.

From the shadows emerged Spike with a look of utter contempt directed at his former member of the Scourge.

"There you go friend, he'll be good as new in a day or so." The weaseling informant spoke before noticing Spike's minions moving towards Angel "…A hey, hey…we had a deal right?"

***Oh bloody hell, if he weren't so bloody damn useful I'd gut the pillock. This better work, translating that damn book with one hand was bad enough…but if gets Dru back in rip roaring shape it will be worth it.*** the Master Vampire thought in annoyance as he reached into his coat with his remaining hand for the reward he promise.

"What's the matter Willy? Don't trust me?" Spike said with no real interest in hearing the man simper and cater to his ego.

"Oh sure, like a brother." Was the reply.

Of course Spike first needed to make sure the informant kept his mouth shut.

"Now Willy, this better not get back to the Slayer or else I will test out my new toy on you first." With those words he revealed a 6 inch long spike with a sharpened jagged edge in place of the hand he lost.

"Uh…heh heh…s-sure Spike, mum's the word."

Spike merely smirked while his minions dragged Angel away.

"So…uh, what are you going to do with him?"

"Oh I was thinking dinner and a movie, take things slow been hurt to many times."

With that said he left the greedy human behind and followed to make sure his Grandsire wouldn't do anything foolish before he could restore his beloved.

"Maybe my bloody luck if finally changing for the better."

_Meanwhile with Xander and Cordelia…_

Xander was searching the upstairs when he felt something off…something evil. He began to move back to the first floor when he's hearing picked up Cordelia's voice.

"Do you have anything in raisin? You wouldn't think so but I'm a winter and a summer."

***Raisin? Winter? What the hell?*** he then heard another voice, though this one spoke in a rather neutral tone.

"9.99 tax included."

"You said that already, do you have anything in the berry family?"

***So we got some salesmen here obviously, and who in their right mind opens the door for a salesmen? And why do I still feel a bad case of the wiggins?*** Xander said to himself as he made his way towards them.

Those feelings of unease increased as Cordelia's voice abruptly stopped, he rushed down and saw a very disturbed cheerleader and a odd gentleman who had set his supernatural senses on high alert.

***Guy smells like a corpse…lots of them! Definitely not human!***

"Hey what's up?"

"Uh he's a salesmen and he uh was just leaving, right?" the now thoroughly scared girl spoke in greater apprehension "…okay, bye bye, thank you."

"Okay Mary Kay time…to…" the young hunters' words died in his mouth as he saw a maggot crawl into the man's ear, with him showing no sign of discomfort "…time to run!" he yelled as he grabbed her and ran, his earing picking up a sick slithering sound as they ran.

They had managed to escape towards the backdoor that led to the yard but lo and behold there was the Terakan waiting forcing the teen duo to rethink their escape plans. This plan came in the form of the basement, unfortunately it hit a snag as the worms started to crawl in the space between the floor and the door.

With a broom and masking tape they solved that problem but now face an even more difficult prospect…they were locked in a basement with a demonic assassin waiting outside, and only had each other for company.

***I am so screwed! / fucked!*** Cordelia/Xander colorfully thought simultaneously.

_With Buffy…_

The blonde Slayer was not in a good mood as she trudged her way towards Willy's bar. The reasons for such a disposition were found when she returned to Giles with Kendra to prove her allegations.

As it turns out her temporary death at the Master's hands caused an unexpected side effect, meaning a Slayer was called while she retained her powers. That was only the first thing to catch her off guard as Giles confirmed that Kendra's watcher, one Sam Zabuto was real and a respected member of the Council.

Personally she didn't like the girl since she seemed to stiff and ignorant of how a girl her age had to act around people, the Jamaican born Slayer found the concept of friends foreign to her as Willow announced her friendship with the Eldest daughter of Joyce Summers.

Things took an even more surreal tone as Lady arrived…

_Flashback…_

Lady walked calmly through the occupied halls of the High School, despite the damages the area suffered people seemed to ignore it or come up with so many odd theories, she had to resist the urge to laugh.

Ignoring the looks she received behind her sun glasses. Dressed in tight black Jean, red shirt and a black denim jacket that helped hide her sidearms she made her way to the library to check up on the hunters.

***I can't believe I am going this far…still they're just kids, not much older than I was when I got involved in this damn war. And despite all they've seen, they haven't seen even half the crap I have seen alone or with that white haired jackass of an ally of mine.*** The devil hunter thought to herself as she reached the doors just in time to hear a rather loud discussion from Buffy and an unknown girl.

"What did you do to him?"

"I…"

"Did you kill him!? Did you kill my boyfriend!?"

"What is going on here?" She spoke up to announce her presence.

"Ah L-Lady…" Giles greeted her despite finding her name choice odd, even for an American "…what may I ask are you doing here?"

"Came to see if you people were all right and what the game plan is with the bloodsuckers and the killer elite…who is this?" She asked in turn as she looked at Kendra who gave her a calculating look.

"I am Kendra, de Vampire Slayer."

"I thought there was only one?"

"It's a long story." Willow replied.

"I'll bet, so what's with the yelling match? Somebody died?"

"W-well, it would seem uh that Kendra may have…"

"…staked my boyfriend!" Buffy cried out as she glared at her sister Slayer.

"I admit I left him in a cage but I do not know if he be dead."

"Where did you leave him?" the blonde asked hotly.

"Excuse me but I have two questions, why are you dating a corpse if you are supposed to kill them and does anyone know about Hunter whereabouts?"

"W-well, w-we haven't had any contact with him since last night's rather disconcerting confrontation." The Watcher replied disconcertingly.

"I'll say they were, we lost the damn cross and we don't know where this Spike is or how many other assassins are still out there."

"Is this woman another friend and what does she mean by assassins Mr. Giles?" The Council trained Slayer asked as this was the first she heard of this.

"Listen this is our problem and right now I need to know what you did with my boyfriend who you may have dusted without bothering to check if he was evil or not." Buffy harshly spoke.

"Buffy please, I understand you are worried but please let us remain calm." Her Watcher spoke in order to calm the situation.

***Good Lord, I may need a pint of bitter if they continue to go at it. Scratch that, I might as well have two or even three pintes.***

The Blonde kept her peace for the moment under the eye of her Watcher for the time being, while Willow placed a comforting hand to her friend.

"Now then Kendra, this is Lady an independent hunter who came to investigate the appearance of another individual who has recently taken up arms against the demonic denizens of the town."

"You speak of this hunter who uses holy icons sir?"

"Y-you have heard of him?"

"I heard ramblings from certain demons that are weary of him before I ended them."

"Yes well suffice to say he is real and has promised his aid to our cause. He helped retrieve the Du Lac Cross; unfortunately an enemy of Buffy has plans for it and has called upon the Order of Teraka to deal with her and him."

Kendra's eyes widened at that news.

"De Assassins!? And she still lives!?" Kendra was honestly shocked as she had read just how deadly they could be, even to a Slayer.

"Hey! What do you mean by that? They're not so tough, I and the new guy took them on freestyle and she blew them up." Buffy spoke in her defense.

"We only got one of them remember, the green skinned asshole got away with the cross" Lady admitted.

***Not one of my finer moments, next time I'll something with a bit more kick for freaks like that one. Maybe I might as well pay a visit to my old armorer, see what his twisted mind can cook up.***

"Y-yes, that was a rather large setback…but for now Kendra we must concentrate on the matter at hand regarding Angel."

"I left him locked up in a bar's store room facing the window, if he is lucky he may still be alive." The Slayer replied with a detached voice not showing much care in the fate of their ally.

"What bar!?" Buffy all but yelled as she grabbed her sister Slayer's arm.

"…I do not recall de name only dat de owner was called Willy, or at least dat is what your vampire called him."

"Oh dear." Giles muttered.

"Who's Willy?" Lady naturally asked.

"He's the owner of a demon friendly bar as well as a local informant. We usually go to him for information regarding certain demonic activities; of course it works both ways as he alerts the less savory elements of this town about our actions as well. Getting rid of him might appeal to both sides, but he's not someone none can afford to lose either...yet"

"I'm going!" Buffy said abruptly before rushing out the room.

"Kendra, if you would please go with her and make sure she doesn't do anything brash to Willy. I fear in her current state she may go a bit too far."

"As you order sir."

"I better go too…" Lady spoke up "…this bozo may have info we need."

"Uh y-yes of course, I hadn't thought of that, though do be careful miss he may not be alone and his clientele is not exactly human friendly."

"Neither am I when they get fresh with me, thanks for the concern though." Was all Lady said before walking away.

_End Flashback…_

Now here they were on their way to see what fate befell the vampire with a soul.

They calmly made their way inside the bar, no sign of Willy anywhere, and headed towards the backroom…no sign of Angel in sight.

"No ashes…" Kendra spoke up.

"So he got out?" Lady asks as she knew what happens when a vampire dies.

"No…de door does not appear to be forced open, he was let out." Kendra replied dashing Buffy's hopes before they took flight.

"Woah! Who are you ladies and can I have your numbers?" Willy suddenly spoke behind Lady as he gazed at her and Kendra.

"Willy!" Buffy cried out causing him to pale rapidly.

"Ah he…guh!" Kendra was kick enough to tackle him before he could finish.

"This one is dirty! I can feel it!" She cried out as she prepared to pound the man.

"Does no one say hello where you come from?" Buffy spoke as she grabbed the man from the grasp of her sister Slayer.

"Yeah…I'm going to have to agree with blondie on that one sweetie." The devil hunter added as she pulled out her guns causing Willy to panic at the sight of them.

"Whoa! N-now let's not do something hasty here!"

"Where's Angel? And don't lie."

"My buddy Angel? I saved him; he was like 5 minutes away from being a side order of bacon, he left…to recuperate." The informant replied under the threat of violence from the two young women while Lady narrowed her eyes.

She had a LOT of experience with liars, some who lied for the fun of it, some who did to TRY to get into her pants and others who did it so they could hide the shit they just did.

***Well that certainly is a big load of bullshit.***

"How about you tell us the truth now?" She spoke coldly as she thumbed back the safety of one of her guns.

*GULP!*

"U-uh, w-what do you mean?"

"I mean…" she spoke with dark intentions in her tone as she pressed the barrel of the gun under his chin despite Buffy and Kendra's looks of concern "…that I have dealt with disease ridden bottom feeders like you before and I know when they're lying…now talk before I decide you need a new air hole."

"H-hey now, n-no n-need to get rough! We're all friends here right!?"

"Not mine you are not! I don't have what you call friends as more than business associates. Demon hunting is a bit of a perilous job, no time for dates, friends or all that shit. At least when they are mucking around causing all sorts of hell, however it does mean I get the most wonderful ideas on how to take out Hellspawn…or there human lackeys. Talk. Now."

"I handed him over to Spike! He needs him alive for something! That's all I know! I swear!"

"You what!?" Buffy shouted as she made a grab for him. Spike was the LAST person, undead or otherwise that Buffy wanted to know who had Angel in his grasp.

"Where be this Spike, you speak of?" Kendra asked in turn.

"I…I don't know, b-but I can find out for you." The man stammered out in an effort to prevent his death.

"You better…" Lady said with a sneer as she brought up her second gun into view "…and if you betray us, there won't be a piece of you left with a bullet hole in it, let's go girls." And with that said she holstered her weapons and turned away.

The two Slayers followed without saying a word.

"Did you really have to go that far with him? I mean Willy isn't a saint but his mostly harmless."

"That's how it always starts, then when they think you are in a comfortable place with them out comes the knife in the back. That happens a lot if you aren't willing to push harder, believe me."

"There be truth in them words, but I ask ya have you truly killed other humans as ya claim?" the Jamaican born girl asks.

"They don't teach much in the way of human mentality do they? Humans can be just as big monsters as the demons we kill, I have seen it…_and felt it._" She whispered at the end though if the Slayers caught it they chose to make no comment as they went on their way.

_Meanwhile with Xander and Cordelia…_

***God if you love me you will make her stop pacing!***

The situation remain the for the duo as they waited out the demonic assassin, currently the cheerleader was pacing back and force while he sat and tried to come up with a plan that didn't involve revealing his abilities. Unfortunately Cordelia's pacing was making that part hard to accomplish.

***Okay I can use my holy water on the creepy crawler, but how do I get her highness out of here without showing my hand?***

"Would you please stop pacing around or change your pattern or something you're making me queasy."

***Not to mention the migraine from her antics isn't helping.***

"Because you're just sitting there when you should be thinking of a plan!" stressing the word plan in hopes something clicking in his head.

"I have a plan, we wait, Buffy saves us."

***Or I do once I figure out how to get out of here and kill the Praying Mantis Lady's ugly cousin. At least she had some level of taste when it came to hiding her looks***

"How will she even know where to find us!?"

"Cordelia…this is Buffy's house." The disguised hunter spoke slowly as if speaking to a three year old "…odds are she'll find us." Unfortunately the irate girl was quick to note the tone and was hardly in a mood to cooperate.

***Condescend me will he!***

"Well what is she doesn't? What am I supposed to do? Just waste away here with you as company? Oh no thank you."

With that said Cordelia made a beeline for the stairs, only stopping when Xander got up.

"Please tell me you aren't thinking of going up there?"

"Maybe he's gone."

"Yeah well what if he isn't."

"And what is the other alternative? Huh? Slack here until somebody decides to be a hero? God you are such a loser!"

"I'm the loser? I'm not the one who let him in a spur the moment need to beauty shop!"

"Don't you pin that on me, he looked normal!" she cried out, though she did concede it was a valid point, not that she would say that to her verbal jousting partner.

"We live on top of the mouth of Hell! Was he supposed to have some kind of sign that says 'Hi, I'm a demonic assassin.'? Just the mentioned of free make up and you licked his hand like a big dumb dog!"

That was one thing he knew was going to anger Cordy, but he said it and no amount of talking was taking that back.

***That bastard!*** Cordelia though as she could not believe he was going there with her.

"You know what? I'm going…" the outraged girl said with a tone that spoke of determination and anger "…I'd rather be worm food than look at your pathetic face."

"**Oh that bitch!**"

"Fine! I'm not stopping ya!"

"I bet you wouldn't! You would let an innocent girl go off to her doom."

"Not just any girl…you're special." He replied sarcastically and with no remorse or intent to hide it.

"Ugh! I can't believe my last moments on earth are being spent with you!"

"I hope these are my last moment or else I'm gonna…!"

"You'll what!? You coward!"

"Moron!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

And it was at that moment something happened that neither could have foreseen…

…the passionately kissed!

***OH MY GOD!*** They both thought in shock, though they did not breakaway immediately.

"We so need to get out of here." He finally said to her after breaking the kiss, she broke no objections as they rushed up the stairs.

"Here's the plan, I go out first, draw him out if he's still there, I yell you bolt to the car and if I'm not a corpse I follow."

"Wait what!?" The shock of what the young man she had just kissed said caught her completely off guard.

"You heard me now be quiet and listen." He told her firmly as he removed the duct tape and with utmost caution stepped out.

"Remember; unless I say so don't leave." He warned her before he made his way towards the kitchen.

***He's close…now where would I be if I were to stage an ambush, he's made of bugs so that means the high ground…or in this case the ceiling.*** His senses on high alert as he looked up.

***Not here, but I can definitely smell him, guy REALLY needs to change his diet…time to bait this bastard.***

Calmly he grabbed his holy water in one hand while palming his fire spell book in the other and dashed forward towards the kitchen…

"Come and get it you slimy bastard!" he yelled as he passed the threshold unmindful as the squirming sound now at his back…

"CORDELIA RUN!" crying out as he ran up the steps two at a time.

***Oh God! This is crazy! He's going to get himself killed!*** Cordelia thought worriedly as she ran for the front there while giving a silent prayer for Xander's safety.

Once on the top floor he rushed into Buffy's room and found the assassin there waiting for him.

"End of the line." The demon spoke with no hint of remorse. Xander however was not impressed and gave him a defiant look.

"Yeah, yeah it is…" he spoke in an equal tone as he channeled the magic in the book to the item in his other hand "…for you bug breath!"

He hurled it hard against the creature's feet with enough force it shattered easily.

*FWOOOSSH!*

The demon let out an unholy screech as blue flames covered its body; pieces of charred worms fell as the holy flame burned.

The fire consumed it completely not leaving a trace or scorch mark once done, Xander took a moment to admire his work before raising his hand…in a flash the crystal bottle was once more in his possession and filled to the brim.

"Xander! Xander! Are you alive!?" He heard Cordelia shout from below. Deciding to continue the charade he brock into a sprint towards the entrance.

"Go! Go! Go!" He yelled down the stairs.

She didn't need to be told twice as she made her way towards the driver's seat of her car while unlocking the doors for him as well as turning the ignition. He climbed just as she slammed her foot onto the accelerator and peeled out of the driveway.

"What happened back there?" She asked while watching the road.

"Snagged a can of hair spray and used a lighter I carry with in case we need fire fast…bug man did not appreciate having his face burned." He replied while looking back.

***I'll have to go back set some things up to make the story stick. I'm not going to put it past Cordy to try and see if I was telling the truth or yanking her chain.***

"Wow…that's pretty smart…for you I mean." She said while getting her breathing in order…and trying to forget the basement incident.

"Well I was due, and maybe will get lucky and the bastard won't bother us anymore."

"Yeah right, since when are you people that lucky." She scoffed, resuming her natural snarkyness once the danger passed.

"Oh come on ye of little faith, I got us out alive didn't I? And at the risk of my life, a little positive thinking would be good right now." He said to the head cheerleader who was struck silent.

"…thank you, for saving us…I guess." She reluctantly said to her passenger.

"You're welcomed, now we should to school and tell the gang the news."

***And hope to God we have a plan to put an end to this before we have hell come down on us…again.***

She just nodded in acceptance, both maintaining silence as they made their way to the school and the safety in numbers.

To be continued…

A/N: Well here we are, I hate to leave you hanging my friends, but as I said my muse is ever an elusive and ficle creature who comes and goes at her fancy. I will see what I can do to make it up to you. I give pause to this story and leave you with these words.

This is not the end, it is only the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTICE

Ok, I have tried to keep this quiet but the amount of questions on when I will update has forced my hand.

About two weeks ago my house was robbed, among the items taken was my laptop, hence all updates are now stalled. I apologize that this causes distress to some of my fans but right now all my effort and money is being diverted to beefing up security in my home and helping replace some of the items stolen, leaving little to no time to work on my fanfics. For those of you interested my family is safe as this tragedy occurred while we were all at work or school so no one was hurt.

Please bear with me as I try to figure something out regarding my stories and don't give up on me yet, I have taken beatings before yet life has yet to find a way to put me down and this will be no different.

I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive this delay and are patient with me in the wake of these circumstances.

Peace out!


End file.
